For the Love of Naruto
by ConteurCG
Summary: There's only one thing Hinata and Gaara have in common: their unrequited love for a certain blond shinobi... ADULTS ONLY. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A MINOR. Gaara x Hinata, Naruto x Gaara, Naruto x Hinata, Kiba x Hinata.
1. Le Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this shitty world.

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**By:**_ _ConteurCG_

_**~LE PROLOGUE~**_

The night was old.

Gaara turned and tossed beneath the onyx sheets of his large bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_The air was crisp, sweet. The sun shining brilliantly on the beatific scenery around him. He was barefoot, walking along a desolate plain, in search of something or someone he was unsure of. He had been here before, the scene felt familiar. He turned his head in various directions, seeking something or someone to give him purpose in this lonesome place. He felt as though he had been wandering for hours._

_His eyes drifted to a large tree in the distance, standing out gallantly from the flat ground beneath it. He saw a figure at the base of its trunk, unrecognizable due to the shadow casted by large and well-adorned branches. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, traipsing in the direction of the deviant figure. Gaining distance, the phantom became clearer._

_Clothing of orange, hair as golden as the sun, cerulean eyes that sparkled with mirth..._

_Only one living man could possess such genial qualities._

_"Naruto."_

_The name seemed to roll off his tongue unconsciously, causing blue eyes to swivel in his direction. They met his own across the small expanse of grass between them, his heart quickening just from the intensity of a sapphire gaze._

_His feet continued to close the distance between them, treading a few short steps until he stood an arm's reach away from him; and sky blue eyes had never left his since the moment they met, a single tan hand slowly reached out towards him. His own green eyes peered down upon the extremity, unsure of the meaning behind such a gesture. His gaze lifted up once more to the blond man before him, witnessing a sheepish grin spread across a scarred face._

_**Did he want him to... ?**_

_As if answering his unspoken query, the tan hand grasped his own; and the warmth of the other man's skin spread like wildfire through his body, his heart pounding rapidly at the sudden sensation of skin-to-skin contact._

_Already awestruck by simply holding hands with him, the redhead was taken aback when his arm was suddenly tugged against his own will, pulling him flush against the other man's body. Muscles frozen stiff in shock, Gaara could only stare incredulously as Naruto leaned in towards him, bringing soft tanned lips to the arc of his ear._

_"Gaara..." He whispered softly, causing a warm breath of air to shift down a pale-skinned neck. A swift heat ran throughout his body, the currents flowing directly towards his groin._

_Lips never leaving their short distance from the shell of his ear, the blond man spoke in a tone out of its usual vibrant character, the sound of it flowing in a roughly seductive and demanding whisper._

_**"Touch me, Gaara."**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Kazekage woke with a start, heart thumping fervently against the barrier of his ribcage, his skin felt dampened with a sheen of sweat. Panting lightly, he attempted to gain control of his breathing, taking note of the tightness that lingered in his groin. Abruptly, he sat up in his bed. Whisking the sheets aside, his eyes came in contact with his worst fear: a much tented form of his boxers.

The stiffness pressed harshly against his inner thigh, causing discomfort as he shifted his legs to hang off the side of his bed. Growling in irritation, he lifted himself so that he could pull his only item of clothing down, freeing the erection from its thin restraint. Gaara glared at the organ as though it were his enemy, the hardened figure only throbbed in response, swollen so deeply that it protruded vertically towards him, slightly arched so that its head landed just below his navel.

This was torture.

How was he supposed to know what to do with this thing?

He, the male who had been deprived of human contact for almost his entire life, couldn't possibly have any knowledge on these sorts of issues. He had been plagued by this troublesome illness for too many weeks now, waking up to tightness at his core and an unfamiliar aching in his body. He knew it wasn't hunger or thirst but he couldn't help but feel he was in need, in need of some sort of relief to this growing predicament. The ache wore on for days, the arousal coming to rise at the most unfortunate of moments. It was truly bothersome, sitting in a formal meeting and suddenly having a rock hard figure pulsing rapidly between your legs, or brushing past another person and suddenly having to speed to the nearest dormitory because your pants have become distorted.

He had been suffering ever since the Shukaku was extracted from his body, finally gaining full nights of sleep but being plagued by a whole new phenomenon:

Sexual desire.

It seemed that dealing with insomnia his whole life had bereft him of dreams. Now that he was able to sleep for up to twelve hours at night, his mind ran rapid with various images and scenarios that were much too vivid for his taste; the main subject of them being a certain blond man that he had the right to call his savior.

It had been bizarre at first, being introduced to the hidden urges of his body. Kankuro, his brother, had been so kind as to enlighten him on such a subject, after Gaara had finally broken down his pride and turned to him for advice. Kankuro had been just as surprised, discovering that his younger brother had never felt that way before, that he had never even masturbated in his life. With his painted face tinted slightly in red, the older sibling elucidated on the topics of all that was sexual, detailing on how Gaara would go about 'relieving himself' and even answering the hesitant questions the younger male had to offer.

Feeling much more confident about dealing with his dilemma, Gaara had attempted to masturbate that night, later growling in frustration when the ache had grown worse, never achieving what Kankuro had described as 'an orgasm'. Since then, he had avoided touching it, afraid that it might only be detrimental to the already agonizing issue. Going back to Kankuro was out of the question, it was embarrassing enough to have to be taught something so juvenile at his age, even worse to go back for another 'lesson'.

It was moments like this that he wished he had somehow grown up like an average male, that he had never held the burden of being a Jinchuuriki and suffering the isolation from those around him. He found himself wondering if Naruto had also been plagued by sexual frustration, if he too had been deprived of fulfilling his hidden desires.

Like lightning, the image of an aroused Naruto flashed to mind, the whispering demand from his recent dreams suddenly echoing in his head. Gaara felt the ache at his core grow stronger, his pulse quickening at the mere thought of Naruto ever touching him in such an inappropriate manner. It made him question if it was alright to feel attracted to another man. Kankuro had told him about sexuality, and that it was alright to be attracted to whatever he pleased. But even so, he wasn't even sure whether he preferred males or females. Naruto had been the first person he ever felt attracted to in his entire life, so he may just fall into a category of his own.

Whatever his orientation, Gaara had just about reached his tipping point with sexual tension. If he didn't get relief soon _somehow_ he would surely never have a comfortable night of sleep again, much less focus on his duties as Kazekage. He let his eyes drift back down to the enemy that lay between his legs, deciding that as frightening as it may seem, he would find a way to achieve this so called 'orgasm'.

Even if he has to send for Naruto himself.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stood silently before a sleeping blonde...

One who was lightly snoring on a disheveled pile of papers that read labels such as "URGENT" or "GODAIME HOKAGE" and even "DEBT NOTIFICATION: PLEASE READ".

Growing slightly impatient after standing for the last fifteen minutes, the pale-eyed kunoichi coughed lightly to state her presence. The busty blonde had stirred the slightest in response, causing Hinata to shift uncomfortably for a moment in weighing her decisions. The Hokage could be quite rowdy when awoken suddenly, so she had refrained from touching her in hopes that the woman would somehow sense her chakra and actually wake up. It seemed that a light cough wouldn't wake the older woman out of her slumber and she had already tried introducing herself formally. Thinking of another tactic to wake her without being viciously attacked, Hinata walked calmly towards the door, letting it open quietly before slamming it back with as much force as she could muster, at least without breaking it.

Abruptly, Tsunade sat up in response, pen in hand and head bent towards her papers, the woman scribbled nonchalantly as though she had been doing so for the past hour. Her head then lifted towards the only other person in her room, she greeted Hinata with a welcoming grin.

"Oh, Hinata. You're here." She stated amiably, glancing towards the clock on her wall. "I see you're slightly late for your scheduled time. Nevertheless, I'll overlook it because you're usually so punctual."

Hinata could only sweatdrop in response.

The older woman continued. "Now, I've called you here because we've recently received a letter from the Sand Village." She paused to shuffle through the mass of papers on her desk, searching for the mission statement she had only received that morning. Mumbling some obscenities about having too much paperwork, she successfully pulled out a scroll she could only assume to be the one she was looking for, considering it held the Sand Village's insignia. "Ah, here it is." She stated before handing it to the young kunoichi before her. "Apparently, the Kazekage specifically requested that Naruto be sent as a diplomat for the Leaf in order to discuss some unspecified issues there. I could only assume that it isn't anything of great importance due to the level of the mission, but since Naruto is currently away with Team Kakashi, I'm going to send you instead."

Hinata could only nod in response, the mention of Naruto made her heart waver in the slightest but she had learned to control the blush that constantly rose to her cheeks whenever she heard his name.

The Fifth took her head nod as an approval so she continued. "Now, this is not only a solo mission but you will also be representing the Leaf as a diplomat. This is a title of importance and I trust that you will represent the village with the utmost diligence."

"Yes, I'll try my best, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied passionately before she turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Hinata?"

The young Hyuuga halted her movements to give a glance over her shoulder. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Make sure that you don't sign any agreements there without my approval."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Hinata had finally reached the door.

"Oh and another thing…"

The Hyuuga spared another glance in response.

"…Next time, just tap me when you first arrive here, okay?"

Wide-eyed and slightly flustered in embarrassment, the Hyuuga gave a quick nod before she made her leave, wondering exactly _when_ the village leader had awoken.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED THE 29TH OF DECEMBER IN 2012 AND WAS TAKEN DOWN DUE TO DOMESTIC ISSUES. I WILL NOW BE REPOSTING EACH CHAPTER AND FINALLY BRINGING A CONCLUSION TO THIS STORY.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :)


	2. Chapter Un

_**A/N: **xGobi No Houkoux, MsMuffins, Gangnam Style X3, 'Guest', and mrstoy, **Thank you all so much for your reviews! **_

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER UN~**_

The Sand Village's main tower seemed much larger than the Hokage's back at the Leaf. The large spherical palace could be seen from beyond Suna's borders, it stood valiantly among the small homes and shops of the village. Surprisingly, it was even much cooler on the inside, despite the high temperatures that were the norm of the village.

Hinata stood with Temari, Ambassador of Sunagakure and sibling/bodyguard of the Kazekage.

"Okay, the paperwork's all settled. I'm not sure exactly what the issue with Gaara is but, he wasn't really expecting anyone other than Naruto."

"Naruto-kun is currently on another mission. I was sent in his stead. I... I hope that won't be a problem." Hinata stated humbly.

"It doesn't make much of a difference to me." Temari waved a hand nonchalantly. "The one you should be worried about is Gaara... He's been acting kind of weird lately so the sudden demand for Naruto seemed kind of urgent." She grabbed a folder off her desk. "I'm not sure if he'll be too pleased with the switch up though. I figured he was dealing with some sort of post-Jinchuuriki thing." The elder replied as she steadily looked through a set of papers she was holding.

Hinata suddenly felt nervous. She and Gaara had never been on friendly terms as he and Naruto seemed to be. What if the Kazekage really wanted to discuss some Jinchuuriki related issue? That was a topic she surely had no knowledge of. She was aware that he wasn't the same as he had been back in the chuunin exams, but even so, she didn't feel the urge to disappoint someone of his power and rank.

"Look, I'd better get this paperwork sorted out. I don't really have the time to break the news to Gaara so you could just go straight to his office and let him know that you'll be subbing. It's the largest door you passed on the way here. Good luck."

And with that, Temari sauntered off to her own duties, hoping Gaara won't be too harsh to the timid looking girl. She was in no mood to be consoling any tear-stricken kunoichi who rubbed her brother the wrong way. It wasn't that he was outright mean. He just had a way of speaking to people very bluntly; he hadn't communicated much throughout his life, at least in consideration of other's feelings.

Hinata felt her trepidation shift to a whole new level. Not only would she have to disappoint the Kazekage, she would also have to go into his office all alone to be the single bearer of bad news. At least if Temari was there she would have been able to calm Gaara if he got too upset, but now that she was on her own, the feasible task seemed that much more difficult. Maybe she was taking things too out of hand. The Kazekage wasn't evil or anything like that. After all, he must have risen to that rank with _some_ form of kindness. Plus, Naruto wouldn't have befriended and fought to save the life of anyone who was wicked or mean-spirited.

Then again, the way Temari had said 'Good luck' seemed to hold some sort of pity...

Hinata, realizing that she had been standing in one spot for too long, took a deep breath before she made her way towards the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, shifting silently through two neatly stacked piles of paper. The work was tedious but he knew better than to fall behind on his duties or he would have to bear the brunt of his rather violent older sister. He hadn't slept much last night, his mind had been too eager to see a certain blond shinobi's arrival. Even now, he couldn't focus on the work before him, only skimming over insignificant documents and saving the important ones for later. It had been three days since he had sent his request to Konohagakure, that amount of time would have surely been enough for Naruto to make his way there, to his office, so that he would finally be able to see him.

He didn't know what exactly he had been expecting when he had sent that mission statement. To be honest, he had been too aroused to think clearly on the outcome if he were to actually meet the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He just needed some way to clear the air, some way to finally soothe the aching desire in his pants and actually get the good night's rest he had been deprived of for the past few weeks. Maybe after seeing him, he would realize the Naruto of his dreams was far different from the Naruto of reality. He would get over this irritatingly bothersome sensation, these fleeting flights of fancy he would drift off to whenever he was alone.

Hopefully, if the setting was right, he could possibly ask the other male if he too had experienced these urges, if he had also dealt with this newfound desire that lingered at his core. A part of him was begging that Naruto had also faced the same issues, that he had also been bereft of knowing what human contact was like...

The past three days had been torture. Ever since he had sent the request, his fantasies and dreams had become more vivid. Unable to sleep at night, he fumbled to relieve himself of the stiffness between his thighs. Failing miserably every time, he had just about lost his mind when a temporary form of relief had knocked on his office door two days ago. A young kunoichi, one who had been lingering around him ever since his fate with the Akatsuki, came to confess her admiration for him. She nervously stated that although she was aware that someone of his stature wouldn't deign to reciprocate her feelings, she wanted him to know that she thought very highly of him and would be willing to do anything to please him.

_Please him._

After half-listening to a majority of her confession, the minor phrase stuck out among the rest, replaying itself like a slow echo in his mind...

To be honest, Gaara had taken note of the sudden rise in his admirers ever since the extraction of Shukaku. He would constantly be the victim of longing stares and sighs, witnessing the rosy cheeks and sheepish smiles that lingered on female faces as he passed by. He hadn't understood at first, never having received any sort of attention in that manner. But after Kankuro's explanation of the 'birds and bees', things had suddenly become much clearer to him.

With the unsatisfied aching desire between his legs, and a more than willing participant staring at him lustfully, Gaara let himself fall victim to his latent libido.

It had been frightening at first; he had only allowed her to touch him through his pants, too reticent to actually have her making contact with such a private part of him. It was soothing yet gentle, a simple caress sending sweet waves of pleasure through his body. His hips bucked unknowingly into a small hand, relieving the tension that had been building like a wall of bricks within his body. He hadn't been able to achieve that so called 'orgasm' but he definitely did learn a thing or two about his own sensitivities.

That very next day, she had returned, the young kunoichi seemed eager just to be touching the man who held the highest rank in the village. She was more than satisfied when Gaara had asked her to do the very same thing again, except, he would allow her to touch beneath his pants, still guarded by the thin fabric of his underwear. It had felt all the more greater, the knowing hand stroking him tenderly as he closed his eyes, envisioning a more masculine, more blond version of the woman before him. He envisioned sapphire eyes staring at him lustfully, a tan hand stroking him with even more strength and vigor. He had gotten closer that time, he knew it. He knew that whatever it was, this 'orgasm', related to the uncoiling feeling that lingered at the base of his manhood. If it hadn't been for a steady knock at his door that day, he would surely have gotten to achieve it.

A sudden rap at his door woke him from his reverie, giving him enough time to realize he had an erection. Again.

Feeling grateful that his desk covered his lap, Gaara calmly stated that the unknown person could enter. He watched as the door opened slightly, the young kunoichi quietly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Unbelievably, he still hadn't gotten her name, despite the ministrations that had been happening between them over the past two days. He was sure she had said her name at some point; he had just never felt the need to learn it.

She approached his desk with a zealous smile, one that shone with adoration he surely could not return. She let a single finger trail along the curb of his desk as she walked around it, bringing herself to stand beside the large mahogany figure. "Good morning, Kazekage-sama." She stated calmly, watching him for any reaction that might show he was just as pleased to see her.

"Good morning." He replied placidly, swiveling his chair slightly in her direction.

"I had a dream about you last night." She said sweetly, her cheeks suddenly tinting to a lighter shade of pink.

Gaara was in no mood for conversation, _especially_ the superficial kind.

"Is that so?" He forced himself to reply for the sake of being polite. She had been favoring him for the past two days, the least he could do was not tell her how uninterested he was in anything she had to say.

"Yes, I… well, in the dream we… um… you know." She stated nervously, cheeks now flushed to a devilish shade of crimson.

Gaara had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, okay." He replied with no form of enthusiasm, hoping it would quell the chit-chat and bring her hand to his pants; his core seemed to be waning with impatience.

The girl appeared slightly disappointed, her expression only changing as Gaara stood up from his chair, gazing down at her with those powerful green eyes. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. The Kazekage, _the _Kazekage, wanted _her_ to touch _him_. If it hadn't been the most immature thing to do, she would have just _squealed_ in delight.

He moved closer to her, giving her the incentive to reach out to him. She knew better than to touch him without his unspoken permission. She brought her hand to his groin, cupping it tenderly as Gaara let a sharp breath of air flow through his teeth. She loved how sensitive he was. She let her hand drift beneath the waistline of his pants, gripping his manhood through the thin fabric of his boxers. He pressed his hips into her palm as she stroked him, he closed his eyes as he leaned against his desk, using it for leverage as he bucked against her. His mind drifted to the image of Naruto, golden hair blowing gently in the wind, a sheepish grin spreading across a scarred face, those sparkling blue eyes gazing at him with radiating warmth. He could almost hear his voice, the way he said his name...

He heard himself demand her to grip tighter, feeling her fingers and palm grip him more securely as she obliged. He bucked his hips roughly against the soothing strokes, his breath growing short as a dull heat spread throughout his body. He could feel it again, the uncoiling, the tightness releasing gradually from his base. He was getting closer to it, this feeling Kankuro had described; this must be it.

Urging himself to push further to his much needed relief, Gaara took a hold of her hand and slid it beneath his boxers, eyes widening at the sudden sensation of warmth directly to his skin. She continued to stroke him rhythmically, watching his close-eyed expression, thin lips parted as he panted lightly with the pleasure she was giving him.

It felt amazing to him, the simple feel of her hands stroking his length. He couldn't understand how he hadn't been able to do it, how he hadn't been able to give himself the bliss she was so dutifully granting him. He kept the image of Naruto in his mind, envisioning the other male as the source of pleasure he felt humming throughout his body.

He had been so lost in his current sensations that he hadn't heard the tender knock at his door, nor the sound it made as it gently creaked open...

A shocked gasp was heard, and green eyes instantly snapped open from euphoria. They quickly looked towards the source of the sound, falling upon a wide-eyed and red-faced young woman, one who he easily recognized as a kunoichi from the Leaf. The young woman who had been caught with him in this ignominious act, seemed just as dumbstruck by the situation. With her cheeks tinted to a shade of red, she quickly bowed before fleeing the room.

Still standing by the doorway in pure incredulity, the Leaf kunoichi stammered incoherently under the Kazekage's heated gaze. Overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment, Hinata fainted gracefully into a flushing heap on the floor.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter Deux

_**A/N: **A big thank you to **MsMuffins**, **'****Guest'** and **Jennifer** for your reviews._

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER DEUX~**_

It was her sense of smell that came first, absorbing the light, earthy aroma of her current environment.

Wherever she was, it was silent. She allowed her eyes to pry open gently, blinking several times to defog her vision. She sat up slowly, wincing when she felt the dull ache that throbbed at her temple. She brought a hand to the side of her head, fingering the small lump that had risen from where she'd fallen on it. Her memories quickly flooded back to her and she suddenly remembered how she had fainted in the first place.

_The Kazekage…_

Scanning the large room she was in, and even more so, the large couch she was currently laying on, she quickly predicted that this had to be the room of someone who held authority and opulence. The owner of it most likely to be Gaara. It was extremely grand and luxurious, scarce in color but well-decorated with its large ink black couch, low table and massive bed that seemed much too excessive for just one person.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she realized she was alone, Hinata stood from the couch, warily taking note of the sore muscles she could only assume she had fallen on. How embarrassing the whole situation was, finally making her way to the Kazekage's office, only to catch him in the middle of some highly unexpected sexual act.

Her pale cheeks tinted with a shade of pink as she recalled the scenario, the shame she felt as she had frozen in shock at the sight she had seen before her. She could never have imagined that Gaara had been that kind of person, remembering his demonic manner from the chuunin exams, she would never have pictured him as the type who got handjobs in his office so early in the morning. The way he had been panting as she entered, head tilted back in pleasure and his hips locked against the hand of a girl who had been staring at him in awe.

She could only pray that he wasn't upset by her intrusion, she was already fearful enough that he would be outraged to discover she was substituting for Naruto as the Leaf's diplomat. Whatever the issue that she needed to discuss with him, she was sure that it would be highly awkward when they finally got a chance to speak with each other.

Dreading his arrival, Hinata glanced towards the large glass doors on the other side of his room, one that led to what she could only assume to be his balcony. From the way the sky tinted in various hues of amber, purple and pink, she figured that it was already late into the evening.

Hopefully, she wouldn't even have to meet with the Kazekage. If she left now, she could probably retreat to her guest room before they would even have the chance to meet, giving her a full night to think of the billions of ways she would apologize tomorrow morning.

Quickly speeding towards the door in escape, her hand paused just before reaching the knob, watching it turn on its own before her. Hinata's worst fear became true as the large door opened, letting an auburn-haired Kazekage step through. He paused as the door shut behind him, his green eyes staring straight into the young kunoichi standing stiffly before him.

"…"

"You're awake." He spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm sorry if it must have caused you any trouble to bring me here." Hinata said quietly after finding the courage to speak.

"Well I couldn't have brought you to the medic-nin. I didn't want to deal with any interrogation of how you fainted in the first place." Gaara admitted as he walked towards his couch, undoing the outer layer of his uniform in the process. He placed the vest and coat on his couch before sitting on it.

Hinata blushed at the memory of her intrusion, feeling quite grateful that Gaara didn't seem too upset. "I-I'm very sorry about that. It's just that Temari sent me to your office and I didn't know that you would be… um…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at every other place in the room but at the man sitting a few feet from her.

"It's fine. I suppose I owe you an apology as well. I hadn't been expecting anyone so early. I'm sorry you had to see that." He replied sincerely, shameless. "Actually, I hadn't been expecting any kunoichi from the Leaf. Why exactly are you here?"

Hinata swallowed dryly, thinking of a way she would explain her purpose in Suna. "I-I um… I was sent here as a substitution for Naruto-kun. He's currently on another mission so the Hokage sent me instead." She let her eyes drift to the Kazekage, slightly afraid to see the reaction he held on his face.

Gaara let the words sink in for a moment. _So Naruto isn't coming?_

He wasn't sure how he felt about it at the moment, whether he should be upset that he won't get the answers he desired or content that it was this kunoichi who had caught him in the act rather than the hidden subject of his affections. Since it was apparent that he won't be able to see the blond shinobi that had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks, he supposed there was no true purpose in having this measly replacement before him. Of course now he would have to think of some way in order to dismiss her from the mission and send her back to the Leaf. After all, according to his request, she was here to discuss unspecified issues. Issues he had hoped to speak of with Naruto.

Realizing that he had been silent for longer than necessary, Gaara spoke to the flustered-looking Hyuuga. "That's unfortunate to hear, but I suppose I should have expected it. Naruto was always hyperactive. I should have known he would be off to his own duties..."

Despite the fact that Gaara had a very deep monotonic voice, Hinata could hear the subtle hint of disappointment wavering in his tone. "Yes, he's still on his quest to retrieve Sasuke-kun."

"It's just foolish, Naruto's wasted efforts to bring _that Uchiha _from the path of darkness."

Hinata stared thoughtfully. It almost sounded as though the Kazekage had a personal grudge against Sasuke. She wasn't sure if it was something that went further than their match during the chuunin exams.

"Well, um… Naruto-kun did bring _you_ from the darkness."

Gaara stared at her for a moment, those pupil-less green eyes seeming to pierce right through her soul. She had to shift her gaze elsewhere, her heart pounding rapidly under his sudden heated gaze. She hoped what she said hadn't offended him, she had replied without even thinking.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Well I suppose you're right." He paused to gaze off into some seemingly unknown distance. "Naruto _is_ capable of achieving the most unbelievable things."

Hinata could see the longing in the sand-nin's eyes. It was apparent that even the Kazekage admired the charismatic blond shinobi. That was just one of the many phenomenal traits of Naruto; he had the ability to earn the admiration of just about anyone he came in contact with. He was amazing, brave, determined and so powerful at heart that he could accomplish anything he set his mind to, no matter how great the obstacles. He fought through isolation, through abandonment, through hatred and unwanted power. He shone like the sun in a sea of darkness, never letting the negativity tie him down from his beliefs.

Hinata could feel herself blushing, reminiscing on all the glorious moments of Naruto that she had been so fortunate to witness throughout her life. "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun is truly amazing..."

Gaara turned towards the young kunoichi, witnessing her flushed cheeks and distant gaze as she gently tugged at a strand of hair around her finger. He knew what that appearance meant. He had seen it on all his recent female admirers. He had definitely seen it on the young woman who he had been toying with over the past two days.

Before he had a chance to stop himself, the question had already left his lips.

"Do you love Naruto?"

"..."

Hinata stared at him blankly, as though she were unsure of what he had just asked. When the question registered, her hands flew up in defense. "N-No! I mean, I-I um…" Head bent low with reddened cheeks, her index fingers tapped at each other unconsciously.

Her reaction had been enough of an answer to his question, and Gaara suddenly paced to close the distance between them, causing Hinata to stiffen at the quick and invasive approach.

"_How?_"

Hinata blinked rapidly, mind at sea. "E-Excuse me?"

"How do you know you love him? Do you dream of him at night? Does he haunt your thoughts during the day? Does he… Does he make you feel… _different?_"

Hinata was shocked to see the severity behind his gaze. He appeared slightly distraught and she knew this was something that he truly wanted knowledge of. She was unsure of how she would even answer him. She had come to terms with the fact that she did love Naruto, long before she had even known what love really was.

Did Gaara have feelings for Naruto? She felt heat rise to her cheeks at thought. It seemed apparent with what she had observed during the last few moments they had shared together. Then how could he explain the intimate moment she had walked in on earlier? Was that girl another object of his affection or simply a toy he had been playing with? Gaara just didn't seem like the womanizing type so that aspect confused her.

The Kazekage was still waiting for an answer, his ardent gaze pleading with her for some sort of knowledge, some sort of insight on a way to define her love.

"W-Well, I just sort of knew." Gaara seemed displeased with her answer, his tense expression telling her he wanted more. She swallowed before continuing, admitting something she had told no other soul. "A-And… I do have dreams about him… almost every night." She finished lowly.

Gaara seemed somewhat satisfied with her response, taking a slight step back in order to give a bit more distance between them. He fully regained his authoritative composure."What kind of dreams?"

She hadn't been expecting that question. She was also starting to realize that the Kazekage was quite a straightforward person. "W-Well… um…" Her cheeks reddened as her most recent dreams came to mind. They often starred Naruto in very knightly outfits, declaring his hidden love to a certain pale-eyed heiress. "I… um… I don't really want to talk about them..."

Gaara walked away from her slowly, hands fisted neatly behind his back, he stared thoughtfully for a moment before turning to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, as though rethinking his next statement.

"Would you tell me about him?"

"A-About Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Would you meet with me? To discuss certain things I'm curious about."

He wanted her to meet him? Just to talk about Naruto? If it wasn't for his solemn expression, she would have sworn he was joking. "I-I don't really know everything about Naruto-kun..."

"Don't be modest. It's obvious that you love him. You were raised in the same village as him your whole life. And if I recall correctly, he defended you during the chuunin exams. I'm sure there's plenty you could tell me about him, many experiences you've shared and witnessed."

He was right. But she surely didn't want to meet him and confess all her memories of Naruto. Most of them involved her 'observing' him from behind trees and darkened corners.

"B-But I… I don't - "

"Then it's settled. We'll meet here, tomorrow evening."

Hinata sighed. Sometimes she wished she could be more demanding.

* * *

Gaara slept well that night.

It seemed that although he hadn't been able to meet Naruto, he had been fortunate enough to meet someone who shared his admiration for the blond shinobi. Now he would finally be able to gain answers to the qualms that have been plaguing him for the past few weeks. He would finally get over this bothersome infatuation and have a peaceful night without waking up to an arousal between his legs.

He figured that this young woman (whose name had slipped his mind but he was sure it started with a K) would tell him all that he wanted to know about the _real_ Naruto. Although the man had saved him twice in his life, once from the shadows of darkness and another from death; he had never truly gotten to know him as a person. Hopefully, after listening to the recollections of this Leaf kunoichi, he would be more than knowledgeable of who Naruto truly was, not just the person who plagued his dreams at night and haunted his thoughts every waking hour of the day.

Yes, things were truly looking bright for the young Kazekage. This "love" or "lust" or whatever it may be, was just a minor obstacle he would have to overcome in his assimilation into the rest of humanity.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter Trois

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER TROIS~**_

Hinata made her way to Gaara's office. The time being just late enough into the evening so that various shinobi began to retire from their duties in the Kazekage tower. The venerable institution appeared to be much more settled towards the end of the day. She had only passed one or two people on her way there, unlike the constant movement of bodies she had been accustomed to during the early hours.

Her first night in Sunagakure had been a restless one. Unlike her nights filled with pleasant dreams of a certain ramen-loving shinobi, her sweet slumber had been haunted by a bewildering nightmare.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_It was a forest, dense with trees tall enough that it seemed to block the daylight from reaching the ground below._

_She ran from branch to branch with ease, leaping effortlessly as though her body were made of air. She came across a clearing, one that held a field of sweet pink flowers and a man whose head of blond hair was easily recognizable from even the farthest of distances. She leapt down, quickly sprinting towards him. She had experienced dreams of this kind before, already expecting the loving embrace she was much too eager to run into._

_The blond man had his back towards her, seemingly gazing down at the field of flowers he was currently sitting in. He had been too preoccupied to notice the pale-eyed heiress running in his direction._

_And the Hyuuga, with arms outstretched and a blissful countenance, eagerly wrapped her arms around him, cheek pressing firmly at his back._

_The man's body stiffened, causing the young kunoichi to pull back in bewilderment. This was usually the part where he would laugh that sweet air of laughter, then turn to her and tickle her until she was begging him to stop. _

_Instead, the man seemed frozen, statue-like and rigid, prompting the Hyuuga to stand up and look down at him. "N-Naruto-kun?" She called his name, expecting the bizarre ministrations to end and for him to turn around and look at her._

_After a moment had passed, she hesitantly walked around the statue figure, her face slowly contorting into that of horror when the front of the young man came into view._

_He held no face, and little of the front of his body. He was hollow, like a shell of sand that had suddenly caved in. The only other time she had seen anything like it was back at the chuunin exams, when Gaara had substituted his sand armor during his fight with Rock Lee._

_Gasping at the sight, she brought a hand to her mouth in shock. Falling to her knees abruptly, she instantly regretted it as she looked down to the pool of quicksand the area had suddenly transformed into. Glancing around in search of anything that could pull her out, her eyes came across a red-haired man walking slowly in her direction. She called out to him, pleading for help, feeling the sand rise to her hips as she continued to sink deeper. The man gazed towards her expressionless, continuing his slow tread towards them from across the field. Feeling tears sting her eyes at the fear that he might not make it in time, she cried out to him, begging in a plea for him to hurry and save her._

_After some time, the man had finally approached, stopping short just at the edge of the quicksand. Reaching her hand out towards him, having fallen so deep that the sand was at her bosom, she pleaded once more that he save her. The red-haired man had only stared back at her blankly, green eyes piercing through her as though she were nonexistent. The man's gaze then shifted elsewhere and she followed his stare as they landed upon the hollow shell of sand that had been sinking into the pool as well. The man slowly walked across the quick sand, his feet seemingly undisturbed by its surface. He bent down towards the hollowed shell, placing a hand before it as he quickly restored it to its original shape: the sand statue of a grinning blond shinobi._

_Hinata had long since quelled her pleas for a savior, watching with tear stained eyes as she had sunken all the way to her chin. With her last moments of life she stared at the sight before her, watching as Gaara leaned down to place a soft kiss against the solid lips of the sand statue..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata could only shudder at the memory; the nightmare had been much too vivid when she had awoken that morning, and had quickly began wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful towards Gaara, despite the fact that she knew the dream had been only what it was, simply a dream. When she had attempted to analyze the nightmare, it had only brought more confusing questions to fruition. Would Gaara have truly saved her had she been in the same situation? She figured he would have, but some doubt had remained when she thought of the aspect that if it were truly between her and Naruto, he would have most likely chose the man who had saved his own life. She was accepting of this fact, but that still left the question of whether he would have chosen to save a lifeless substitution of Naruto or to save the living girl who had never truly existed in his life.

With these humble thoughts in her mind, Hinata stood before the bedroom door of the Kazekage. Knocking gently and hearing silence in response, she tested the door handle, hoping that she wasn't about to intrude on another intimate moment. As far as she could see, the bedroom was empty. Light peeking in gently through transparent curtains, one of the large glass doors of his balcony was slid open, allowing a subtle breeze to blow through, silently inviting Hinata to journey across the room. She took a deep breath before proceeding, still unsure of what this unpredictable evening would entail.

The heiress stood by the doorway to the balcony, taking in the tranquility of the sight before her. The sun was setting, allowing an amber haze to highlight the larger than standard mezzanine. Gaara stood by a bronze railing. Seemingly unperturbed by her presence, he stared off absently towards the setting sun.

"Kazekage-sama." Hinata called softly after a moment, watching as a green gaze casually shifted in her direction.

Face as expressionless ever, Gaara spoke in a tone just as quiet as her own. "You arrived a bit later than I expected."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I was out buying some stationery. I have a few letters I need to send to Konoha." Hinata explained truthfully. Considering there hadn't been much of a purpose to her mission, she had spent the day idly shopping along the village markets, purchasing souvenirs and other necessities she would need for her stay. She had been planning on sending some letters to her dear ones back at the Leaf, notifying them that she might be spending a bit longer in Suna than expected.

"I see." The sand-nin replied, calmly drifting his gaze back to the sunset before him.

Still standing awkwardly by the doorway, Hinata let herself approach the reticent man in silence. Resting a hand against the cool golden railing, (something she was sure had to do with the previous Kazekage), she decided to join Gaara in watching whatever it was that seemed so fascinating to him. Pale eyes turning in the direction of the balcony's view, Hinata witnessed one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen in her short life.

From the terrace of where she stood, she had the most spectacular view of the sand dunes beyond the village. A sky was tinted in sweet, warm hues of brown sugar, amber and gold. The sun lay brilliantly at its center; half hidden just beyond the horizon, the semicircle glowed like a flaming red disk in the midst of an endless white desert.

Never had she seen such beauty. So precious and fleeting she wished, in that moment, that time could halt its very existence.

The sight was breathtaking, literally. Hinata brought a hand to her mouth, feeling overwhelmed at the moving scenery, a single tear swelled at her eyes, continuing its warm, wet journey across the expanse of her cheek. Embarrassed from being so emotional over something as simple as a sunset, she quickly reached to wipe the moisture away. A sudden shock ran through her body when a larger hand beat her to it.

Before she even had time to turn in his direction, the hand was already at his side, his gaze still locked on the scenery before him and his lips appearing tense. If she hadn't felt the surprisingly gentle warmth of his hands on her skin, she would have doubted that the man had even touched her.

Still in slight stupor from the minor gesture he had discreetly displayed, Hinata stared at the placid expression of the Kazekage. His fair skin seemed smooth, milky, slightly pale in comparison to the auburn hair atop his head. The color of it was tainted by the last rays of the sun, appearing much redder, almost flame-like, as it tossed wildly in a gentle breeze.

Hinata couldn't quell the urge to touch it, the color akin to a blazing fire but surely much softer, much gentler, than any scorching flame.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered instantly, realizing she had answered a question referring to the sunset and not the man she had been gazing at for much longer than necessary. Gaara turned his head in her direction, causing Hinata to snap her eyes back to the scene before her, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Are there sights like this in Konoha?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata was grateful for the change in conversation. "There's this cliff just beyond the forest there. You can see the mountainous landscape, the forest, the whole village and j-just about anything there." She paused, envisioning one of her most favorable places in the Leaf. "It's perfect at sunrise, when the first light of day is just peeking over the mountains… It's almost as breathtaking as this."

"It sounds pleasant. Perhaps I could visit sometime." Gaara stated calmly as he pulled back from the railing. "We should probably head inside; the temperature drops very drastically here at night."

"O-Of course," She readily agreed, following a few steps behind the Kazekage as he entered his bedroom and made his way towards his couch. Hinata took a seat beside him, making sure to give enough distance so that she didn't make him (or herself) uncomfortable.

After a moment Gaara spoke, shifting himself so that he faced the kunoichi beside him. "So what can you tell me about him?"

For a moment, Hinata felt confused by the question, suddenly remembering the reason why she was in his bedroom in the first place. He didn't simply want to spend time with her, or enjoy her company. She wasn't here for idle chit-chat or just to stare off into the sunset with Suna's highest ranked shinobi. She was here by his command, by his need for the information she was so willing to provide him; information about another man, a blond man, one she also just happened to adore.

"W-Well, I um… I don't really know where to start..."

"Start at the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes, tell me about the first moment you met him."

"Oh, o-okay. Well, that's rather far back. We were just little children then, just entering the academy..."

* * *

_"Alright, everyone get settled." A handsome teacher commanded before a classroom of chattering children. "Before we establish the class rules and the importance of attending this academy, I'd like you all to get acquainted with one another. You are all the future rising stars of this village and it's important that you come to know your fellow peers. Now I want you all to take a look around you." The teacher paused as each young face turned in various directions, glancing at the other round visages surrounding them. "Each of you may not be familiar with every person you see in this room, but believe it or not, the person next to you just mind end up being your very best friend. In time, each and every one of you will come to know every other face in this classroom. Each of you will grow with one another, learn with one another, and hopefully, even come to love one another as a family. You all are the next generation of fine shinobi, and each and every one of you plays a very important role in our village." He paused, watching each youthful face as it took in the meaning behind his words. "Now, I'm going to ask that you each stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class. Then I want you to tell us something about yourself, something that gives us a little idea of who you are."_

_A small pale-eyed child swallowed hard in trepidation. __**We have to stand up in front of the class?**_ _The small child nearly choked in fear. She couldn't possibly speak in front of everyone. That was much too frightening._

_"Okay, now I'll choose who's going to be first. Remember each and every one of you is going to get a chance to speak so don't worry if you don't get chosen yet." The teacher glanced around the classroom, brown eyes trailing over expressions varying from eager to tired to irritated and downright fearful. Pausing at the victim of his choosing, he pointed a finger in the student's direction. "You. Yes, you. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class."_

_The student sighed warily as he stood up. "The name's Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." He stated lethargically before bending to sit down._

_"You're forgetting a fact about yourself."_

_The student sighed once more, straightening himself to continue. "And I, uh… hate waking up early in the mornings." He finished before plopping back down into his chair._

_"Okay… Thanks for the interesting fact Shikamaru. Would you be so kind as to choose the next speaker?"_

_Shikamaru gave another sigh in response before pointing to the person right beside him._

_The pale-eyed girl had only flinched in response, her face changing from a ghostly pale to a deep shade of red. "M-Me!?"_

_"Yes," The teacher answered. "Now stand up and introduce yourself to the class."_

_The dark blue-haired girl stood up, keeping her head bent towards her desk, she mumbled incoherently._

_"A little louder please, so that your classmates can hear you."_

_"S-Sorry." She spoke in a slightly higher volume, the room silencing in order to hear the soft voice. "M-My n-name is… um… H-Hyuuga Hinata." She finally stated, her cheeks reddening at her inability to complete a sentence without stuttering._

_"Hinata? Isn't that a girl's name?" A blonde girl called out._

_Hinata finally glanced up from her desk. "I-I am a g-girl."_

_"But your hair… it's so short. And your clothes, they're so baggy." The blonde girl replied calmly, as though it were the norm for her to insult people._

_The pale-eyed girl unconsciously reached up to touch a lock of short hair, tugging on it slightly as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Every eye in the room was on her._

_"I don't think we should interrupt our classmates when their speaking. Please continue, Hinata." The teacher cordially intruded._

_"I… um… I l-like to p-play with my little sister." Hinata stated softly before quickly sitting back in her seat._

_"Okay Hinata, please choose the next person."_

_The young Hyuuga glanced around the room, her gaze shifting to a pair of blue eyes staring intently at her, as though they were begging her to choose him. She let a hesitant finger rise in his direction._

_"Okay Naru- , I mean, young man. Please stand before the class and introduce yourself."_

_The young boy eagerly stood up, grinning brightly despite the judgmental faces of his classmates._

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"_

_There was an awkward pause in silence, quickly followed by a sudden rupture of laughter._

_The blond boy, ostensibly indignant at the response, took a step up on his chair and pointed a thumb towards his chest with pride. "Hey you can laugh all you want! You can bet I'll become the strongest shinobi in the village one day. Believe it!"_

_The laughter had only continued, a few variations of comments such as "Yeah, right!" and "You wish!" being thrown into the rowdy mixture._

_Hinata sat silently by her desk, staring absently at the boy who was glaring at the laughing classmates around him._

_She was amazed, struck with awe. This boy, this loudly obnoxious boy, had held more pride and aplomb in one moment than she had ever held in her entire life._

_He was strangely… mystifying._

* * *

"To think that Naruto had been that imperious even as a child, it seems that some people truly never change." Gaara stated with the most microscopic sense of humor.

Hinata took a deep breath after having spoken for so long. If it hadn't been for the Kazekage's attentive eyes, she would've been sure he had grown bored from such a wordy anecdote. "Yes, I don't think Naruto-kun will ever change." She stated with a small smile, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

Gaara spoke after a brief moment of silence. "That day… did you already know you loved him?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, realizing that she getting quite used to the Kazekage's very blunt personality. "N-No, it was too soon to say. I mean, at that age, I-I didn't even know what love truly was. I just knew that, somehow, that he would become someone very special to me."

"You just knew?"

"Yes… sort of…" She paused to think. "I guess you can just say it was intuition." Hinata answered honestly, watching as Gaara shifted back in his seat, his brow slightly furrowed as though he were trying to analyze her answer.

Before she could stop herself, Hinata yawned warily, prompting the redhead to shift his gaze back to her. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but I'm a bit tired from all the running around today. I… um… I was kind of hoping to get some rest a bit earlier than usu…"

"Say no more." Gaara stated calmly before standing up. "I'll walk you to the door."

Hinata nodded formally before following suit, treading silently across the room as the sand-nin opened the door to let her through. She halted at the doorway, swiveling slightly to meet his emerald gaze. "G-Good night, Kazekage-sama. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you. I appreciate your time." He replied just as formally, watching as the young kunoichi turned back to leave. "Actually," He started, causing the young woman to turn once more in his direction. "I, I still didn't get your name... I apologize for forgetting to ask earlier."

Her cheeks darkened to a deep shade of pink. _Of course he wouldn't remember me..._

"It's Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata..." Gaara echoed to himself.

Despite the fact that he had most likely not meant to be heard, the young Hyuuga couldn't explain the sudden warmth she felt at the way he said her name. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara, just Gaara." He corrected.

Hinata's blush deepened. "O-Oh, okay. G-Gaara… sama." She couldn't help but add the honorific, saying his name plainly just seemed too offensive.

The young man seemed to accept it, giving her a subtle nod before she turned away from him, allowing him to close the door calmly behind her.

Gaara shook his head slightly in the silence of his room. He couldn't explain it, this uneasy feeling...

Simply from the sound of her saying his name.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter Quatre

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER QUATRE~**_

Every second seemed to stretch much farther in time.

_'Too long_' would have been his instant response, had you asked him how his day had been.

Gaara sat numbly at his desk, slumped low in his chair with pen in hand, his pupil-less eyes skimmed warily over black strokes on parcel paper. He was aware the strokes formed kana, characters that each held their own individual meaning. He just couldn't focus on them, to concentrate hard enough so that they actually had meaning.

How many papers had he gone through already?

Far, far too many...

They were all the same, endless mission rosters from villagers in need of assistance from foreign shinobi. He had been reading through proposals since daybreak. After another restless night, he had made his way to his office at dawn, hoping to distract himself with the piles of paperwork he had been putting off lately in order to be fondled by his fervent admirer.

After the intrusion of Hinata on one of their recent 'sessions', he had declared an end to their ministrations. Apologizing to the young kunoichi, he had told her that she had been too much of a distraction from his duties, that she would be better off directing her affections elsewhere, on someone far more suitable for her. The young girl, teary-eyed, understood her Kazekage's honest intent and had bidden him farewell, promising him that she would never forget the 'sweet moments' they had shared.

Gaara let himself glance once more over the paper in his hands, one last attempt to focus his thoughts on something more productive. They were still just incoherent black strokes. Sighing, he placed the paper back down, rising lifelessly from his chair; he drifted to the window behind him and stared blankly through it. If it hadn't been for his sleepless night and evidently tiresome mood, he would've felt slightly uplifted by the beauty of the day beyond his window.

The sky was a deep blue, void of clouds and beset by a bright sun. The village held an energetic aura, the hustle and bustle of Suna's inhabitants moving busily through the streets. Admiring the beauty that was his village, the Kazekage's mind couldn't help but stray to the thought of a certain young kunoichi, one who seemed to also have an aesthetic taste for pleasant scenery.

Yes, it had been surprising to the ex-demon container, admitting to himself that he had actually enjoyed the discussion they had held yesterday evening. He had found himself enticed by her rather humorous anecdote, her precious recollection of her first moment with the infamous blond shinobi. He felt -somehow through hearing her story- that he had connected with Naruto on some new sub-surface level. That he had gained some sort of hidden clue to the vast enigma that was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

The only downside of the evening was the toll it had taken afterwards, when he had finally laid his head to rest that night. After having had only one peaceful night of sleep without any lecherous dreams, his perverted subconscious fantasies had come once again to haunt him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_It had been mist, surrounding him, fogging his vision in all sorts of directions. He couldn't tell which was front, back, up, nor down. It seemed as though he were suspended in an airy cloud, unable to feel the solid ground beneath him, nor sense the roof above his head. He treaded lightly on what felt like thin air, attempting to find some sort of way out of the endless white abyss._

_In the distance, he saw a light; golden, like the sun. It seemed to be calling him, humming a silent ballad audible to his senses alone. Like a moth to a flame, he journeyed to it, curiosity finding him in its most primal form._

_The light grew nearer, as though he weren't walking to it, but instead, it was moving slowly towards him._

_He reached out towards it, feeling a gentle warmth radiating from its beauty. The golden illumination wrapped like living silk around his body, enflaming every cell of his skin with an almost human-like touch. It seemed to whisper to him, calling his name in a way that was both familiar and foreign. He shuddered as the silk seemed to coil into the shape of a human, still clinging to his body, except only at his back. He couldn't see its face, this unknown resplendent aura that was seducing him with a touch he had never felt on his own skin. It drew raw desire from his body, tilting his head back into this anonymity and kissing a pair of lips that seemed to hold no owner. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself to take a look at the m__ystical human who had its mouth pressed firmly against his own; its hands trailing sensually over his abdomen._

_It was Naruto, his sweet, dauntless Naruto; cerulean eyes lay hidden beneath closed lids._

_Gaara felt overwhelmed at the realization, relaxing back into the golden touch that consumed him with pleasure. The searing hot lips trailed down his neck, the hands delving further into places that caused his hips to tilt instinctively. He had to pull away to catch his breath, turning himself to fully see the embodiment of all that was beautiful. In a desperate need for contact, his lips quickly met the lustrous ones, pressing eagerly into the sweet softness of fire. His own arms wrapped around the lithe body against him, pulling the other figure so tightly that it seemed to contort in shape as it molded against him._

_It felt softer, smaller, yet fuller in the most sensitive of places. The kiss no longer felt burning hot with raw desire, but so cool and gentle that it blew a sensual shiver coursing over his body. It was intoxicating, invigorating, baring him senseless in a rapture of bliss._

_Mind dulled in a stupor of raw lust, Gaara pulled back with hooded eyes, widening them slowly at the sight before him..._

_Pale skin that shone like the moon, _

_hair colored deep as the night sky, _

_her lavender eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars themselves._

_She was the night._

_She was beautiful._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He couldn't understand how she had done it, how this anomalous kunoichi had infected his thoughts and added yet another factor of lechery into his dreams. He surely felt no sort of way towards this woman, what with her constant stuttering and ever-enflaming cheeks. She seemed too weak, too pitiful, and far too vulnerable for Gaara's taste.

Yes, he preferred the more masculine type; the kind that had blond hair and blue eyes, loved ramen and boasted about his dreams to just about anyone that would listen; the kind that would go out of his way to fight for what's right, to save those who he felt had been dealt the hand of injustice.

As far as he knew, that woman was quite far from fulfilling any of those criteria, much less seeming even the slightest bit attractive to him. He could admit she had a soothing aura about her, that her chakra and presence calmed him in a way that he couldn't quite comprehend. He could also admit that he was looking forward to another evening with her, another pleasant night of learning more about the (single) object of his desire.

He could only hope that she wouldn't invade his dreams tonight. It had been bizarre enough the first time, waking up to an arousal that hadn't been the result of the man who had saved his life. He had enough trouble trying to soothe the beast during his day; he didn't need any other factors that would cause his body to tense up in any insatiable hunger.

Gaara unconsciously glanced towards the clock, inwardly hoping it was much closer to sunset.

He wanted to finally bring an end to his tedious work day, to unwind and make his way to his comfortable bedroom, to lie down and hear another story of his precious Naruto.

It seemed to be the only time of his day when he was no longer the Kazekage, when he no longer held the weight of his entire village on his shoulders. It was the time when he could let himself fall to his hidden desires, when he could actually admit to himself that he wasn't truly a monster, that he too held feelings and even lust for another human being.

Deciding that he had worked long enough for today, Gaara made his way towards the door, aiming to find a certain young kunoichi, one who could provide him with a soothing story before he laid his head to rest tonight.

He treaded silently through the halls of his bastion, roving aimlessly in sense of one particular chakra signature. Soon enough, he noticed its mollifying presence. And like a bull to a muleta, he swiftly moved towards it.

"Gaara."

Her chakra signature seemed to be located outside the tower, and Gaara couldn't help but wonder what it was she was doing out there.

"Gaara?"

He supposed he shouldn't have expected her to be locked up in her quarters all day. After all, she had profuse leisure time during her stay here. Her only duties consisted of discoursing with him so she was practically on her own established vacation.

"Hey Gaara!"

The redhead took a step back when his oldest sibling suddenly materialized before him.

"Don't tell me you just noticed me calling you. Is everything alright? You seem pretty out of it. Did you get enough sleep last night? You know I don't-"

"I'm fine, Temari." Gaara reassured calmly, quelling his sister's doting queries.

"Well, if you say so," She sounded unconvinced. "Where are you going anyways? I was just about to head to your office. I figured you might be needing some lunch about now." She gestured to the steaming tray of food in one of her hands.

"I was… going to take a walk." He lied, well not completely. He _was_ technically walking, just in search of a specific person.

"Oh, I see." The blonde kunoichi gave him a scrutinizing look. "Well, you'd still better eat some food, Gaara. You've been working pretty hard lately."

"I'm not quite hungry yet, perhaps later." He said in turning to leave.

"Well, okay." She brooded with a sigh. "Just make sure you have dinner alright!" She called out to his retreating form.

Gaara gave a wave of his hand to indicate he had heard.

"Jeez, that kid'll never eat if I don't make 'em." She mumbled before brusquely handing the tray to some random shinobi who happened to be passing by. The unfortunate man caught the tray clumsily, causing the steaming contents to go flying onto his clothing. He gave a yelp at the heat and fumbled to brush himself off.

Temari, who blatantly ignored the man's severe predicament, decided she would surreptitiously keep an eye on her youngest brother. He appeared more troubled than usual and she couldn't help but dote about his welfare. After the Shukaku's extraction, he was still just as taciturn as ever. So it wasn't anything particular in his behavior that stood out, but it was just something about the young Kazekage that seemed… off.

Perhaps she was just being overly protective, but sometimes she just couldn't help but worry about Gaara's wellbeing. She knew he was mature enough to handle his own affairs but even so, she was more than eager to play the role of the older sister she had never had the right to be. She wasn't planning on becoming some sort of hover parent but she would surely make herself aware of all that was happening in her little brother's life, even if she had to sneak around to do so…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hinata,_

_Hey there. I honestly didn't expect to get any letters from you so soon. Suna must have a pretty good messaging system over there… Well anyways, everything's the same old same old over here. I just got back from that mission with Shino and jeez, let me tell you, it was the most boring thing ever. Escorting some pompous brat back to her village... I mean seriously, it was such a drag... Wow, I'm starting to sound just like Shikamaru… Speaking of that spike-head, I went out to eat with Team 10 the other day. When I mentioned that you met up with Temari, Shikamaru started blushing like a girl. It was hilarious! I mean, to be honest, I might've told him that she said some things about him but, hey, it was all in good sport... So anyways, how's the whole diplomat thing coming along? What's got you staying so long anyhow? Is the Kazekage meeting up with you as Naruto's sub or what? And quit making your letters so formal for once... Jeez_

_Kiba_

_P.S. Akamaru's been sulking since you left._

_P.P.S. And Shino too… well more than usual._

Hinata read through the letter once again, a mirthful smile on her face as she did so. Kiba always had a way of brightening her mood. The feisty Inuzuka just had a certain quality about him that fit right along with the timid young Hyuuga. He was like an older brother of sorts, a best friend that somehow knew what she was feeling without ever having to say so. Akin to his canine companion, Kiba had a comforting presence about him. His playful and pugnacious personality seemed just the opposite of her reserved and taciturn one. Yet somehow, they understand each other greater than they could care to admit.

Hinata found herself wondering when exactly she would actually be leaving from Sunagakure. It wasn't that she particularly disliked anything about the sand bound village. It was just the fact that her mission (if she would even call it such a thing) didn't seem to have any terminal properties.

So she would have to talk with the Kazekage about Naruto, then what? Would she have to tell him every single recollection of the sprightly blond until he was satisfied? And just what was the purpose of this whole thing anyway? Was she simply here for Gaara's entertainment and need for a good story? She could tell there was some underlying tension within the auburn-haired leader but she couldn't be content with simply amusing him until he sorted his own feelings out. If her stay here consisted of nothing but leisure time, she would have to find some sort of substantial avocation until the Kazekage's dismissal.

She supposed there was still plenty to do in this foreign country. Although the Sand Village isn't renowned for its active tourism, the village still maintains a very skilled medical aggregation. Perhaps she could stop by the medical section in the Kazekage Tower's library and pick up a few books on some basic medical ninjutsu. That would surely be a beneficial addition to her shinobi skills, and surely something that could keep her occupied in all the free time she's been receiving lately.

Hinata rolled the scroll she held neatly in her hands, tucking it into her side pouch and making a mental note to reply to Kiba before she went to bed tonight. She gave a pleasant sigh as she took in the scene around her. She was sitting on a bench just outside of the spherical tower, the sun beaming brightly on the ground below, stray shinobi occasionally tottering back and forth as they fulfilled the callings of their occupations. She had honestly paraded around the main parts of the village quite a few times in the few days that she had been here.

Suna surely wasn't as colorful as it was back in Konoha, and surely not as boisterous on certain conditions. But overall, the villagers were lively, hard-working and more than accustom to surviving in the barren land of the desert. Civilians were much more keen on the significance of water. With little to no trees (or at least trees that were green), the village bore the weight of constant sunlight and high temperatures. Hinata found herself getting thirsty every few minutes and sweating like a pig when all she ever did was mozy about. She couldn't understand how they could run so vigorously about their daily tasks. bringing food into their homes and tending to their families despite how this climate would make any normal person wither into a dusty heap. She honestly just wanted to lie under a rock and keep cool until was she needed for some dire issue. It was fortunate that the clay and stucco-made buildings kept heat from radiating through the walls, but she still found herself sweltering in her personal shinobi attire.

She knew it was custom to pack changeable apparel when going off to a mission in certain countries that held different weather conditions, but she just couldn't find herself packing anything too revealing. She had bought pants of a less thick fabric than she wore in the village, but she just couldn't bring herself to reject her new favorite jacket that was just _so_ comfortable on her body. She gave a sigh. Perhaps she would also need to do some clothes shopping while she was here…

"Are you alright?"

Hinata felt herself jump at the sudden presence beside her, glancing up to see Gaara standing beside the bench, clad in casual black shinobi attire and staring at her intently.

"Uh… yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh, I see. You just appeared a bit distraught when I walked over."

He must've seen her melancholic sigh when she was brooding about her clothing. "Oh, well I was just thinking about a few things I need to do."

"Unpleasant things?"

"Yes, w-well at least for me, I mean..."

He sat himself on the bench beside her, his gaze upon the few shinobi passing by and the Kazekage Tower before them. "What's unpleasant to you?"

"Well it… it may seem kind of silly to you but, but I'm just… not very fond of clothes shopping."

He spared a glance in her direction. "I don't find that silly."

She found herself turning away from that seafoam gaze. "O-Oh, I see..."

"I do find it a bit strange though. Females tend to enjoy those sorts of things."

Hinata found herself slightly abashed. "Y-Yes, well it is what most leaf kunoichi do in their spare time. Other than training, of course."

"Well, why don't you enjoy it?"

Her gaze was on the scene but she could somehow feel Gaara staring at her. "I don't have a very keen fashion sense and I dress more so for comfort and not style."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, most girls I know don't shop based on those sorts of things so they tend to dislike shopping with me. I also dislike the shopping process itself."

"I see."

"So I was considering whether I would do a bit of clothes shopping here. Because my attire isn't really suited for Suna's weather."

"Well perhaps I can assist you."

She finally turned to look at him. "Y-You want to go shopping with me?"

"Would that be a problem for you?"

"N-No, it's just… well, most guys… they don't really offer to go on shopping trips."

"Oh, I see. Well if it makes you any more comfortable I can ask my sister if she would like to join you."

Temari was certainly someone she could never picture shopping with. She found herself responding politely. "O-Oh, okay. Um… thank you."

"I'm only doing my job."

"Offering shopping trips?"

She saw a hint of amusement pass through those deep green eyes. "No. Making my guests feel comfortable during their stay here."

"Oh, right." She gave a small smile. "Well, thank you anyways."

Gaara turned himself back to the scenery. "You're welcome."

There was a brief moment of silence that passed between them, and Hinata found herself pondering over Gaara's presence. "I-I don't mean to impose but I was just sort of wondering… why exactly are you out here?"

He brought her once again under that heated gaze and she found herself unable to look directly into it.

"I was looking for you."

Hinata felt herself blushing lightly. "M-Me?"

"Yes, I was planning on calling an early end to my work day and retiring to my quarters. I was hoping you would join me for another one of our discussions before I do so."

"But… but it's only afternoon." Hinata was beginning to wonder if Gaara had some tendencies like Tsunade-sama. He seemed to put off doing his paperwork just like the busty blonde does. Only the Godaime has Shizune to attend to her duties. Perhaps Temari is the one responsible for dealing with his fallouts.

"Yes, well I didn't get much sleep last night." _Because you suddenly plagued my dreams._

"Oh. Do you always have trouble sleeping?"

"Recently, yes."

"Is it insomnia?"

"Well you could say it's something like that." He gazed back out onto the tower. "Back when I was a Jinchuuriki, I was never able to rest because of the Shukaku's bloodlust. But recently I've been able to fall asleep, only I wake up shortly after due to my dreams."

"Oh, I see." Hinata felt a sense of pity for Gaara. It must be horrible to never truly be at rest. "Are they nightmares?"

"No, they aren't." He answered tersely.

Hinata felt a sort of barricade by that response so she decided not to pry further. "Well I was planning on getting lunch after this but I suppose I could join you instead."

"No, it would be selfish of me to let you skip lunch. You can go eat and meet me afterwards." He stood up from the bench.

Hinata couldn't understand what brought the request. "Um… G-Gaara-sama, if you'd like you can join me? Then we could go back to your quarters together."

The redhead seemed slightly astonished by the offer. "You want _me_ to have lunch with you?"

"Y-Yes." She gave an affirming nod, voice lowering,"Th-That is if you want to..."

"Well, alright then." The two began walking in the direction of the Kazekage Tower.

"Are we going to eat in one of the village restaurants?" Hinata asked after a moment.

"I was going to order food from the tower's kitchen but if you would like to dine in the village that's fine."

"Well I haven't eaten at any of the restaurants in Suna since I came here…"

"Well let's change that."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh my, Kazekage-sama! We didn't know you would be visiting here. We would've prepared a much more pleasant welcome. My apologies. Please, please come in." The elder bald-headed man was bowing much more than anyone his age should be doing. Waving his hands to nearby waitresses to let them stand at attention.

Several dining patrons turned their heads towards all the commotion.

"Is that _Kazekage-sama_?"

"It's the Kazekage!"

"Oh, honey, look it's Gaara-sama! What a surprise!"

"Who's that woman he's with?"

"Is he… is he here on a _date?_"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's Gaara-sama."

Hinata tried to ignore the comments but her sharp hearing caught every word in the room. She felt heat rising in her cheeks at the attention.

"There's no need to exert yourself." Gaara spoke to the elderly man doubled over before him. "We're simply here for a meal."

"Oh, how kind of you Kazekage-sama," The elderly man was sweating bullets. "But please, let me show you to one of our more private sections. It's truly an honor to have you here."

He finally straightened himself to lead them to the back of the establishment, where a few tall shoji screens were placed up in dividing sections. He guided them inside, where a low table stood in its center and several mats and cushions surrounded it. Gaara and Hinata took a seat on either side, watching as the man gave a bow before disappearing and materializing with two menus and bottles of sake in hand.

"I know this isn't the finest of wines but it's currently the best that we have," He placed the white bottle on the table. "My name is Zuko. Please feel free to call if there's absolutely anything I can assist you with."

"Would you mind bringing a pot of tea?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, of course!" He bowed several times as he back stepped. "I should've known you would prefer it. Please excuse me."

"Freshly brewed tea, your honor," Zuko offered upon returning, beads of sweat making their journey across his bald head.

The Kazekage gave a nod of thanks and watched the man flee the room before turning his attention back to the taciturn kunoichi. She was eyeing the menu, glancing up when she felt his gaze.

"I'm sorry for all the commotion. I rarely dine outside of the tower."

She offered a small sympathetic smile. "I understand."

"Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"Yes, kitsune udon please."

Gaara gave a nod and was about to call for Zuko but the man flew into the room as though he had been waiting for the signal. "Is there anything you need, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara announced their orders and watched the man flee the room once again. "He seems very… zealous." Hinata commented politely.

There was that amusement again, flickering through seafoam eyes. "Yes, quite."

He poured a cup of tea for the both of them and a bit of sake into the two dishes provided. He sipped the steaming cup in silence, regarding Hinata who was glancing everywhere but at him as she sipped her own. The miniature room was dimly lit by a paper lantern, the light from outside less potent through the shoji screens.

Gaara couldn't help but notice the creamy pallor of her skin. It seemed so smooth and cool to the touch, like a chilled marble statue or an elegant ice sculpture. It brought back the memories of his most recent dream, how comfortably cool she had felt against him, the way her form had felt soft and lithe. He wondered if his dreams were on par with reality, if it was possible for someone to feel so amazing in real life. He would never know such a thing of course. He had never been pressed against another being.

He suddenly felt that familiar tightness at his core, that subtle reminder of all his bereft desires. He brought his gaze to the steaming cup before him, trying to calm himself before his tension got out of hand. He was in need of some form of distraction, anything but the vestiges of his dreams.

"Hyuuga," was the first word to come out his mouth, grasping the attention of his current companion.

"Hm?"

"I believe that's the name of a distinct clan in Konohagakure?"

"Um, yes, it's one of the four great noble clans."

"So you're a noblewoman?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata confirmed, slightly perturbed by his sudden curiosity. "But I think of myself as a kunoichi of the Leaf first and foremost."

"I see," Gaara pondered. "So you could have chosen not to become a shinobi?"

"Most likely not." She responded. "But… But I wouldn't have wanted to anyways. My clan possesses a kekkei genkai. It would be selfish and unjust to not use our abilities to protect and defend our village."

"Oh, that's right. You possess the Byakugan." He mused. "I recall seeing it at the chuunin exams when you fought your relative, Hyuuga Neji, I believe."

"Yes, that's him." She confirmed, gazing down into her teacup as if the memory itself lingered there. "Things were so much more different then… We're on much better terms now."

"That's good to hear."

His voice sounded sincere, and Hinata glanced up to give him a soft smile. Gaara felt something flicker in the pit of his stomach. And confusing it for the tension he was so diligently trying to reduce, he reached for the sake dish and drank down his serving. At the very second the ceramic hit the table, Zuko came rushing in, two covered dishes steaming fervently in either hand.

"I apologize for the wait, Kazekage-sama." He kept his head low as he placed the dishes unto the table. "Please call for anything else you might like." He gave another bow and disappeared from the room.

Gaara and Hinata finished their meal in silence, giving thanks and pay to Zuko before they made their leave. The elderly man nearly broke his back with the repetitive bows he made as they exited the restaurant, reminding the Kazekage that he would always be welcomed there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So where should I begin with this one?" Hinata asked as she sat into the cushioned comfort of the Kazekage's couch.

"I'm not sure," Gaara contemplated from the other end of the couch. He had decided to keep some distance between them due to all the bizarre stirrings he had been feeling around the Leaf Kunoichi. Her presence was both soothing yet strangely disturbing. It clouded his mind with unpleasant thoughts that he'd rather not deal with.

"Has he… ever rejected you?" He honestly didn't know what brought this question on, perhaps some latent fear he held for being rejected by the only person he'd ever admired.

"Yes," Came her first reply, sparking interest in speculative green eyes.

"Wait, no," She confronted. "I'm... I'm not actually sure if you would consider it a rejection."

"Then do tell," He pressed. "Perhaps I can judge on the matter."

Hinata seemed reluctant, staring down at her lap. "W-Well, okay…"

* * *

"_Ugh," The handsome Uchiha groaned. "Just what in the world do they expect me to do with these things?"_

"_What are all those boxes for anyways?" The rowdy blond queried as they strolled down a path. "Is it your birthday or somethin'?"_

"_No, you dope," Sasuke quipped. "You don't even know what day it is..."_

"_Y-Yes, I do!" Naruto hastily rebuked. "It's… it's Thursday, right?"_

"_Ugh, you're such an idiot," The Uchiha gibed. "It's Valentine's Day you moron."_

"_What? Seriously?"_

"_Yes," The pale boy confirmed. "Why else I would be walking around with all these boxes? I don't even know half the girls who gave them to me."_

"_Did… Did Sakura-chan give you one of those?" The blond attempted (and failed) to ask nonchalantly._

"_No, I don't think so." The Uchiha replied coolly as he managed to balance the boxes in one hand. "And I hope not either. I seriously can't take another one of these things."_

"_What are you gonna do with those anyway?" The blond inquired. "You're not gonna eat all of 'em are ya?"_

"_Of course not," Sasuke remarked tetchily, slipping his free hand into his pocket. "I'll probably just throw them away or something."_

"_Really? That's such a waste." Naruto assessed. "I bet some of those are pretty good..."_

"_Well fine," Sasuke turned and pressed the items to the other boy's chest. "You take them."_

"_I didn't say I want all of them!" Naruto caught the boxes from falling._

"_Yeah, well they're your problem now." The Uchiha started walking away._

_Naruto jogged to meet up with him, pushing a few boxes in the other boy's direction. "Here at least take half of 'em, you jerk."_

"_I'm just going to throw them away anyways." Sasuke stopped and turned towards him. "Why don't you just give them to that girl that's been following us?"_

"_Girl?" Naruto echoed, glancing behind them. The pathway was empty. He turned back to Sasuke. Or at least where Sasuke had been. There was no Uchiha in sight._

"_That bastard," Naruto grumbled to himself, shifting the boxes beneath his arms and turning to walk away._

"_N-Naruto-kun?"_

_The blond nearly jumped three feet in the air when the Hyuuga suddenly materialized in front of him._

"_H-Hinata?!" He struggled to regain his breath, one hand over his palpitating heart. "Where did you come from?!"_

_Disregarding his current state of shock, she stared down at her feet with her hands behind her back, cheeks tinged to a deep shade of pink. "I-I um… I-I a-actually… um…"_

"_You're so strange sometimes, Hinata," Naruto chuckled lightly, bending to pick up the boxes that had flew from his hands._

"_W-Well, um… I-I just… um…" The blushing Hyuuga was still trying to finish her sentence. "H-Here," She suddenly thrusted a box in his direction._

_Naruto blinked at the cream colored box with a navy blue ribbon. "Is that a…?"_

"_H-Happy Valentine's Day, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke to the ground, box still held out in her hands and face paved in crimson._

"_Oh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin, moving to take the object from her hands. "Gee thanks, Hinata."_

"_Y-You're w-welcome," She sputtered before scurrying off into the distance._

'_Distance' meaning behind a nearby tree. She watched Naruto put the box on top of the pile with the others, balancing them on his arms before starting to walk away. He stopped short when he saw Sakura walking in his direction, speeding a few steps in order to meet her halfway._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Oh, hey Naruto," She glanced behind him. "Have you seen Sasuke anywhere?"_

_The blond pursed his lips at the mention of the other boy, grumbling "Yeah, he just left..."_

"_Really?!" The pink kunoichi perked up. "Which way did he go?"_

"_I don't know…" Naruto muttered. "Why do you wanna see that jerk anyways?"_

"_I have to give him something." She replied, still glancing around as though Sasuke would pop out at any second._

_Naruto glanced down at the box in her hands, giving an angry humph at the object. "Yeah, he was upset about all the stupid Valentines he got. Said he was gonna throw 'em away or something."_

"_Did he really say that?" Sakura's face fell, glancing at the box in her hand._

"_Yeah, and the bastard had the nerve to give 'em all to me." Naruto grumbled irritably._

"_Sasuke gave __**you **__his Valentines?" The kunoichi asked with disbelief._

"_No, not like that!" Naruto shook his head fiercely._

"_Oh," Sakura gave a sigh before placing her box atop the pile in Naruto's hands. "Well here, I guess you can take mine then..."_

"_Wow thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at the pink colored box. He looked up to see Sakura walking away, shoulders slightly slumped in disappointment. "Hey, wait!" He jogged to catch up with her as she paused to regard him. _

"_Here," He pulled a random box from his pile and gave it to her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly when she took it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan." He stated nervously, using his index finger to lightly scratch at a pink-dusted cheek._

"_Oh," She looked mildly surprised, "Thanks Naruto."_

_She glanced down at the cream colored box with a navy blue ribbon, thinking as much as she didn't want it, at least the thing was sort of cute..._

* * *

"So he just gave your gift away?" Gaara asked, disbelief slightly evident in his tone.

"W-Well, yes," Hinata replied. "But I'm sure he just didn't know it was mine..."

"He should have." Gaara remarked. "You had only given it to him a moment earlier."

"That's true… I guess." Hinata demurred lightly.

"Did you let him know what he did?"

"W-Well, no," She answered. "He would've known I was watching him."

"That makes no difference," Gaara declared. "He should have apologized."

"It was only a box of chocolates..." She gently clarified.

"It could have been a piece of lint," The Kazekage started, "He should have cherished any gift given to him, especially one of adoration."

Hinata blinked at Gaara for a moment, who was staring into some unknown distance, his brow furrowed slightly in irritation. She was honestly stunned by his defense on her behalf, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she watched him. He suddenly brought his gaze to her own and she quickly shied from its intensity.

"And you still loved him after that?" Gaara asked with that steely gaze. "Even after his negligence?"

Hinata thought for a moment as she looked down at her lap. "Yes, I… I did. I knew he hadn't meant to so I sort of looked past it."

"Hn." Gaara pondered over her answer, thinking the idea of love was truly a baffling thing. After hearing her recollection, he couldn't help but feel slightly resentful towards Naruto. He just found it puzzling, why anyone would choose to reject someone like her. Gaara found himself taking in her appearance, that pearly glowing skin... that sleek dark hair... those lavender eyes that held the shy innocence of a kind heart. She certainly wasn't hideous. Didn't Naruto ever see those things?

Gaara quelled his mind when he realized what he was thinking. There was just no way that he found her attractive. These fleeting thoughts surely had to be the results of his current sleep deprivation.

The Kazekage stood up from the couch to set his mind on something else, quickly bidding Hinata goodbye to make the kunoichi leave the room. Her presence left him unsettled and he could only breathe a sigh of relief as the door locked shut behind her.

When he was gazing up at the ceiling some moments later, reclined on his bed with an air of fatigue, he could only beg his mind for just one thing…

_Please, let me sleep tonight._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter Cinq

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER CINQ~**_

_It starts in The Village Hidden in the Leaves; a sunny day of cloudless skies and merry laughter. He treads on the outskirts of Konoha, within the dense woodlands that barricade the village. He strolls silently among the foliage and shrubbery, until something makes a rustling sound in the tree above him. He looks up and sees the soles of two feet coming towards him. In a flash of yellow and the sound of a branch creaking under the weight of another, a form leaps down in front of him, landing on its hands and feet before standing up to fully show its stature._

_He is not surprised to see Naruto before him. After all, the boy visits him every night in his sleep. He has become much more aware in these dreams, so lucid to the clarity within them that he can almost foresee all that occurs._

_"I've been waiting forever for you, Gaara." Naruto says in an exasperated tone, as though he truly had been sitting in that tree for days. He's wearing his orange sweatpants and a white tee shirt with his personal red insignia upon it. As he lifts his arms to cross them behind his head, tilting his bodyweight on one leg in a pose quite archetypal to him, Gaara's eyes drift to the slip of tanned skin revealed at the boy's hip bone, the ripple of his abs shown slightly to him._

_He can't explain why the sight of that skin makes his mouth dry, nor the reason it causes a bit of heat to rise to his cheeks._

_Naruto laughs and Gaara realizes the blond had been watching where his eyes had been. He feels slightly abashed to have been caught in such lecherous scrutinizing and drifts his gaze elsewhere in an aim to recuperate himself. He feels Naruto's hand upon his own, grasping his attention once more as he turns to look at the other boy. Naruto is pulling him along as they walk and Gaara has absolutely no idea as to where they could be heading. He is about to voice his question on the matter when Naruto turns to flash him a grin over his shoulder and says, "You'll see," as though he heard the unspoken query._

_They're walking at a standard pace but the scene changes as though they'd been treading for hours. The sky transposes to a bleak darkness with a single moon at its center, lighting the nightscape for the pair to view. Moon beams escape through the leaves above them, creating freckles of light along the forest floor. Naruto halts his lead without a word, slowly turning himself to stand before the redhead. Gaara stares back in silence and prepares himself for every possible expectation. He's grown more than accustomed to the randomness of his dreams._

_His back is then suddenly pushed against a tree, Naruto's hands on either of his shoulders. He blinks at the candor of the Leaf shinobi, and gasps when a single thigh is wedged between his own. Naruto takes the opportunity of that gasp to press his lips upon those of the redhead, delving his tongue into that virgin mouth and mapping its scape with knowing skill and finesse. Gaara can only tense in the situation, his heart beating out of his chest as the blond's thigh presses quite roughly against his growing erection. He lets out an unwitted groan, closing his eyes in the sheer wave of pleasure that courses over him and grips the blond quite tightly to his body. Naruto's lips finally part from his own and Gaara is panting heavily when the other boy brings his mouth toward the shell of his ear, whispering lowly to him and causing warm breath to fan over his neck._

_"No one can see us, Gaara. It's only you and me here."_

_Gaara opens his eyes at those words and realizes they're a lie._

_Because standing right before them, like a moonlit phantom of the night, she watches them with sparkling pale eyes._

_He suddenly feels shameful at being caught in such an act, attempting to push himself away from the blond's grasp. Naruto doesn't release him, instead placing his lips upon the redhead's neck and leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses._

_Gaara wants to move, but can't._

_Gaara wants to leave, but can't,_

_All the while, his eyes can't part from that deep, lavender gaze._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Kazekage is staring silently out his office window when he recalls his most recent dream from last night. His eyes are upon his village but his mind is elsewhere, filled with thoughts of his equivocal love and an infectious kunoichi who seems prone to haunting his dreams. Her very purpose of staying here had been to assist him in learning more about Naruto, to help him separate the Naruto of reality from the Naruto he was so fond of in his sleep. She was supposed to aid him in overcoming this latent passion within him, to bring an end to all these sleepless nights and sexual tension he had been building like iron walls within his body.

But she was doing just the opposite. Instead of helping to get rid of the blond who was infiltrating his dreams, she herself had begun to haunt him and stir feelings within him that were more unsettling than the ones he felt for Naruto.

What does this mean? Gaara wonders, does this mean that he is also developing emotions for Hinata as he does for Naruto? No, that couldn't possibly be true. These ineffable emotions for Naruto are the result of the large impact the blond has had on him. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he would still be suffering in a wicked and lonesome life; one of selfishness and hatred, one that thrived on a love for only himself and no other.

Gaara felt his fingers drift to the kana engraved upon his forehead. _Love._

When he had carved that symbol upon his head, to represent the love that he only had for himself, he had done so to separate himself from those around him, to give a purpose to his meaningless life in a world that he was told he was no longer needed in.

But then Naruto had come along, shaking the very foundations of his world and telling him of the strength of bonds between comrades, how the relationships we share with those around us give us true courage to fight for what we believe in. Gaara could only stare dumbfounded at the time, so defeated by a little blond brat that he could only take in account all that was said to him. He had been called a friend for the first time in his life then, he had met someone who told him that they too shared a burden that he had thought was only intrinsic to himself. Gaara couldn't blame himself for beginning to admire Naruto, to actually respect someone other than the parent who he thought had hated him and the uncle who had attempted to take his life.

And as a result of that fight with Naruto, Gaara had changed in ways he could never have imagined. He had begun to build connections with those around him, breaking down the walls he had barricaded himself in to actually see the people who had always been there behind him, who had always wanted to know him but were too afraid to make the effort to. He had built rapports between his siblings and the people of his village, broadening his lonesome world to the hearts of those who were beginning to respect him, who no longer saw him as a demon but the protector of his people.

And when fate had brought Naruto to him once more, this time as the savior of his life, Gaara couldn't help but feel so strongly for him. To have someone fight so vigorously for him, to even lay their life on the line for his sake, had made Gaara actually reach out and hold the hand of another human being.

Gaara shares Naruto's pain.

And Naruto shares Gaara's pain.

So for what reason would he have for developing emotions for this woman?

There is none.

There is no justification for her infiltration of his dreams and thoughts, no purpose to this subtle yearning for her presence. He has no reason to have these feeble stirrings within him, to feel so at ease in her presence and yet so aware of every aspect of her being. He shouldn't be feeling so distorted.

But he is.

It's already quite late into the evening when Gaara returns the seat at his desk, glancing down at the paperwork he _should_ have been filling out, had he actually had the mind to focus on it. A knock at his office door grabs a hold of his attention. Voicing his admission, Gaara watches the door open as his blonde sibling steps through, waving a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Yo, Gaara, what's with this note?"

The Kazekage assumes she's referring to the message he had left at her desk this morning, requesting that she meet him when her workday was through.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Temari."

"A favor?" The blonde echoes, moving to stand right before his desk, a hand placed casually at her hip.

"Yes," Gaara calmly confirms. "I ask that you assist my guest in gaining some new attire for her stay here."

"You mean, like a shopping trip?" Temari inquires, her expression perplexed.

"For lack of a better word, yes."

"You want _me_ to take some girl on a _shopping trip_?" If Gaara didn't look so solemn she would have sworn he was joking. Why would he ever ask her - queen of all that wasn't girly - to go on some frilly shopping extravaganza? Perhaps her younger brother was truly losing it.

"I understand that this task isn't something of your nature –"

"Damn right."

"But since I cannot handle such circumstances, I am pleading that you do so on my behalf."

_Pleading?_ Temari repeated in the frame of her mind. Gaara didn't use words like 'pleading'. This thing must mean a lot more to him than she thought… But why?

"Just who is this guest of yours, Gaara, that kunoichi from the Leaf?"

"Yes, Hyuuga Hinata."

Temari recalled the pale-eyed chick that was subbing for Naruto. Why the hell did she need help with a shopping trip? Don't they have outlets back at Konoha? And more importantly, why did Gaara seem so serious about her helping out?

"Alright fine, I'll do it." The blonde kunoichi approved, deciding that she would figure out just what was so important about this task.

"You have my gratitude, Temari." Gaara gave a light nod towards his sister.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her small fan in dismissal as she left the room, stealing one last glance at her troublesome little brother. He seemed so wistful, staring down at his desk with a far off look, as though his mind was just churning with unspoken thoughts. She sighed.

_Gaara… just what in the world is happening to you?_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Kiba-kun,_

_Everything is going well here. I'll be staying in Suna a bit longer than planned because of the tasks I still have to accomplish while I'm here. The Kazekage is treating me quite nicely and the village is very welcoming and lively here. I'm glad to hear you came back safely from that mission, although I don't really approve of you teasing Shikamaru-kun about his feelings towards Temari-san. Also, could you ask Neji-niisan if he's received the letter I sent to him. I have yet to receive a reply. I apologize if my letters always sound too formal to you... It's just the way I was taught to-_

Hinata paused her writing at the sound of a knock at her door, wondering who could possibly be stopping by her quarters in the Kazekage Tower. She hadn't gotten any visitors since she arrived here. The knock at her door was getting quite persistent and Hinata sped in her steps towards the other side of the room, thinking perhaps it was some sort of emergency that required her assistance.

She pulled open the door on alert, a look of shock on her face as she took in the sight of Temari leaning on her doorway.

"Come on."

Hinata didn't even get a chance to speak when the blonde kunoichi took ahold of her arm, pulling her out of her room and into the hallway.

"T-Temari-san? What's happening?" The stumbling Hyuuga asked as she was dragged down the hallway, glancing back to check if her door had closed behind her.

"You're Hyuuga Hinata, right?" Temari didn't even look back at her as they walked, her grip firm on the Leaf kunoichi's wrist.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." The blonde replied as they turned a corner, leading down into a stairway. "We're going shopping."

"Sh-Shopping?" The Hyuuga echoed. _Oh, right._ She remembered Gaara saying he would ask Temari to take her on a shopping trip. They were heading down a dark stairway now, to an area that looked nothing like a shopping outlet. "Um… T-Temari-san, where are we going?"

"To get you some new clothes." She answered as they stopped upon a doorway, opening it for them and allowing light to spill out into the bleak stairway.

Hinata blinked as she adjusted to the change in lighting, still being pulled along like a dog on a leash. She took in the scene with widened eyes: racks and racks of clothing filled the room, some items heaped into piles while others lay folded neatly in stacks along the wall.

"W-What is this place?"

"It's where we store shinobi apparel and armor. Everything from tube tops to iron chest-plates in all colors, shapes and sizes." The older kunoichi informed, finally releasing her grip on Hinata's wrist to cross her arms over her chest. "I told Gaara I'd take you shopping. But that doesn't mean we're going through those silly little boutiques we have in the village. Now take your pick so we can go."

"I can pick anything?" The Hyuuga asked, glancing over the miscellaneous pieces of clothing. There was just too much to choose from.

"Yeah, so hurry up. I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starved."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata quickly apologized, glancing around the room before picking up the two items closest to her. "I'll take these then."

Temari took the clothing from her hands and held them out for her to see: a large pair of male trousers and a plain grey t-shirt. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the younger kunoichi. "You want to wear _these_?"

The Hyuuga blushed lightly. "I-I don't want to make you waste your time s-so um…"

"Ugh," Temari brought a hand to her forehead, shaking her head lightly. _Just what the hell is up with this girl?_

"Look," The blonde started firmly, "Just forget about me and pick out something you like, alright?"

"O-Oh okay." Hinata turned to glance around the room once more, this time walking a few more steps in order to look through the piles and racks before her. She took a moment to delve through the items before picking up a pair of pants that were similar to the ones she were currently wearing, except they were much lighter in fabric. She also picked up a large navy blue t-shirt, with sleeves that would most likely fall at her elbows. She turned towards Temari. "I'll take these."

Once again, Temari took the items from her hand and surveyed them, holding them out like filthy laundry. "Didn't I just say to pick something you like? Quit messing around." She bitterly exhorted, on the verge of throwing the items in the girl's face.

Hinata blushed lightly. "I-I _do_ like those."

Temari gave her a look, one that read '_you're fucking kidding right?'_

"You seriously like these?" She asked incredulously. But glancing down at the girl's current baggy wardrobe, she was actually starting to believe this Leaf kunoichi might be serious. Just who the hell dresses like that? Especially a girl from such a warmly conditioned village.

"Y-Yes." Hinata shyly confirmed. This is why she hated shopping. Other girls would always criticize her clothing choices and make her feel self-conscious. What's wrong with dressing for comfort?

"There's no way I'm letting you take these things." Temari began in a tone quite respectable for an older sibling. She walked over to a few sections of the large room that she was familiar with and picked up a few test items. She glanced back at Hinata, trying to decipher the body type that lingered beneath those bulky clothes. _The girl must be insecure_, she thought pitifully. But not to worry of course, Temari would show her there's no shame in a female body. She walked over and handed the items to Hinata who silently took them from her grasp.

"Try these on." She demanded lightly, watching the girl look around the room before shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "What is it?"

"Um… w-would you mind turning around for a moment please?"

Temari was so shocked by the question that she turned around without argument, wondering what kind of girl was afraid to change in front of another girl. Maybe she thought she was some kind of lesbo or something, considering how many of her new recruits often called her masculine, only behind her back of course. The bastards.

Hinata silently took off her clothing, glancing at Temari who was standing with her back turned. She hoped she didn't make the older girl feel discomforted. It was just that she never had anyone look at her naked. Only her little sister Hanabi had gotten that opportunity when they used to take baths together as children. Hinata put on the first two pieces handed to her and glanced down at herself, feeling her cheeks go red at the sight. Her top was revealing her _whole_ stomach and her skirt had splits along the sides that revealed her shorts beneath it.

"I-I'm finished." She stated humbly, watching as Temari turned around to see her.

The blonde felt her eyes go wide at the sight. This girl was just as curvy as she was. Why in the world was she hiding all that beneath those baggy clothes? "So do you like them?"

Hinata shifted her feet in discomfort. She definitely didn't like them… but she also didn't want to offend Temari's choices. "Th-They're… um… more suited for someone like you, Temari-san."

"That's exactly why they look good on you. Our body types are pretty similar." The older kunoichi argued.

"They're kind of… uncomfortable." Hinata tugged at the end of her shirt, trying to cover her exposed belly button.

"Fine," Temari sighed in annoyance. "I'll go pick out something more _comfortable_." She went over and retrieved some more pieces that would suit her body type but still had soft enough fabric that wouldn't get miss prissy's panties in a bunch. She walked over and handed them to Hinata who once again waited for Temari to turn before she changed into them. When she finished, and Temari turned to peruse her, she felt like slapping the girl for still seeming uncomfortable in her attire.

"What's wrong with it now?" She nearly barked.

"I-I feel so… exposed." Hinata had to admit that the clothing was quite comfortable in fabric… But there just wasn't _enough_ fabric.

Temari grabbed a mesh armor undershirt and threw it in the girl's direction, not even bothering to mask her irritation. "Put it on underneath the top."

Hinata nodded and changed once more, feeling slightly more covered but still more exposed than she had ever been in her shinobi uniform.

Temari nodded in approval as she surveyed the outfit. She had to admit, she did a pretty good job with this one.

Hinata donned a navy blue crop top and mesh armor undershirt that fell just below her navel, revealing a sliver of skin at her hips. She had on a black skirt similar to that of Haruno Sakura's, with fitting black shorts beneath it. She also wore black boots that were akin to that of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Okay, we're taking those then." Temari took several replicas of the same top and bottoms before heading for the door. "Let's go."

"W-Wait please!" She called to halt Temari before pulling on the bulky lavender and cream jacket that she originally came with.

"Hey, take that thing off!" The blonde ordered, stomping back over from the door just to brusquely unzip the jacket herself. "I didn't waste my time picking out those clothes just so you can cover them up with this thing."

"I-I'm just not used to wearing things like this." Hinata demurred lightly.

"Well, get used to it." Temari stated dominantly. "You're in Suna now. So unless you feel like dying of heat stroke I suggest you learn to live a little. Now come on." She took ahold of the other kunoichi's wrist again and dragged her to the door.

Hinata sighed in dejection, deciding there was just no way she could persuade the belligerent nature of Temari, simply allowing herself to be pulled along like a shackled prisoner. It was when they passed her room door that she finally voiced her inner queries.

"T-Temari-san?"

"What is it, Hyuuga?"

"Where are we going?"

"To see Gaara." Temari stated as though it were quite obvious.

Hinata instantly pulled from her grasp, stopping short in the middle of the pathway. The elder kunoichi turned to regard her.

"What is it now?" The blonde was getting annoyed with all these constant issues. She still couldn't understand why Gaara would want her to help this chick anyways.

"Do… Do we have to see Gaara-sama?" Hinata blushed lightly at the thought of appearing in front of any male in such licentious attire. Okay, so it _technically_ wasn't licentious, but it was still too revealing for anyone of her lineage and personality. She just couldn't face the Kazekage in something so scandalous.

"Yes of course." Temari stated matter-of-factly. "He's the one that asked me to help you out so I might as well show him the outcome."

"B-But… these clothes… they're so… inappropriate."

Temari felt like smacking some sense into the girl, standing there with her hands over her arms like it was illegal to show the limbs of her body to anyone. "Listen here Hyuuga," The elder kunoichi began, trying to mask her irritation with a calm and placating tone. "You're not even close to being 'inappropriate', alright? Haven't you ever heard of a thing called femininity? You should take pride in your body, in the fact that you're a woman. Many would kill for the curves you have and you're going around hiding it like it's something to be ashamed of."

Hinata could understand where her senior was coming from. But that still didn't make her feel any less barren at the moment. Deciding she probably didn't have a chance of getting out of this, considering she would have to see Suna's leader at _some_ point, the Hyuuga gave a curt nod in halfhearted acquiescence.

"Good," Temari nodded in her approval of the girl's submission, turning on her heels to continue leading them down the hall.

Hinata trudged slowly behind, trying to delay the inevitable and build some courage as they approached the large mahogany doors at the end of the hall. Temari halted in front of them, turning to give Hinata one last look that she hoped was encouraging before knocking on the door to enter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara's vision was just fading when he heard the sound of a knock at his door, bringing him back from an almost slumber and reminding him that his workday wasn't through. He cleared his throat before voicing his admission, straightening his clothes and trying to look as dignified as anyone of his authority should be.

"Hey, Gaara," His eldest sibling greeted upon entry. A figure following behind her was obscured from his view and he wondered if she had asked someone to bring food along with her.

"I did that thing you asked me to." She informed nonchalantly.

"You're back from your trip already?" He asked with subtle incredulity. He had surmised that females typically take much longer in those sorts of affairs.

"Well it wasn't exactly a shopping trip…" The blonde began insouciantly.

"Temari…" Gaara started with mild irritation. He should have known she would have bailed out on this sort of task. His oldest sibling was always prone to detach herself from anything girlish.

"And these are the results." Temari ignored her brother's rebuke to step aside and reveal the timid Hyuuga behind her.

Hinata hadn't expected the sudden revelation, still appearing quite flustered with her hands crossed over her body. She didn't even want to see the reaction on Gaara's face. It was embarrassing enough to just be in his presence like this.

Gaara blinked silently at the woman before him, his mouth slightly agape in an inscrutable expression.

"Well?" Temari prompted, even going so far as to give Hinata a little shove in the Kazekage's direction. "What do you think? A complete transformation, right?"

Gaara nodded lightly, his voice betraying him with its absence.

The Sand kunoichi glanced between her youngest sibling and the timorous Hyuuga, wondering why the redhead was staring as though he'd just seen a ghost. It was not like the girl was nude or anything… She had just put on a little less clothing is all.

Something dawned on the blonde woman as she realized what might be the cause of her brother's current stupor. _But no, that couldn't possibly be it… _

_Gaara would never…_

"I… I appreciate your assistance Temari. I'll be sure to have dinner with you later." The Kazekage spoke calmly, his gaze finally tearing from the kunoichi before him to look at his oldest sibling.

Even while she still pondered over the subliminal tension within the room, Temari could still take the hint that her presence was no longer needed. And as much as she wanted to stay and figure out just what the hell was going on between the two, she still had her own affairs to attend to. Mentally promising that she would keep a close eye on Gaara and this Leaf kunoichi, she bid her brother farewell and retreated from his office.

As the door clicked shut, Gaara felt his gaze automatically drift to the only other occupant in the room. Standing before him, as she fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably, Gaara took in the sight with a long, slow gaze, starting at her boot-covered feet all the way to the dark hair atop her head.

He still couldn't believe it. Had she truly been that shapely beneath all those clothes? Was this really the same girl that had been timidly advocating her recollections to him? If it wasn't for her infamously shy disposition he would've surely thought the person before him was a ruse.

And on a more important note, why in the world was his heart beating so fast, this familiar tension at his core coming to rise?

"Um… Th-Thank you for um… asking T-Temari-san to help me." Hinata had finally gained the courage to speak but she still had yet to make eye contact with him.

Gaara cleared his throat to recollect himself. "You're welcome."

Hinata tapped her fingers together nervously. "A-About our discussion later…"

"Yes?" The Kazekage prompted, trying to take his mind off his bodily malfunctions by engaging himself in conversation.

"C-Could we um… cancel it for today? I-I have to um… handle some things." She stated humbly, tugging at the end of her blouse.

Gaara hadn't expected the request, having no insight as to why she would ask such a thing. It was probably best that he did give her a day off. She had met with him almost every evening this week. "Sure, that's fine. I have to handle a few things myself." He stated in a tone that he hoped was reassuring.

The Leaf kunoichi seemed plenty relieved by the approval, her shoulders relaxing in the slightest as she allowed herself to meet his gaze. "Thank you so much, G-Gaara-sama."

The Kazekage felt his chest tighten as her eyes made contact with his, a memory of his most recent dream suddenly flashing within his mind. He watched as she gave a light bow before exiting from the room, leaving him to his cogitative thoughts once again.

Sitting in the solemn silence of his office, Gaara thought her request was perhaps a blessing in disguise.

Because glancing down at the shameless bulge between his legs, he supposed that he still had quite a few things to figure out.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**by: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER SIX~**_

_Gaara sits silently at his desk, eyes skimming lethargically over the stacks of papers before him. They seem mountainous in his mind's eye and Gaara wonder's just how much of this he can surreptitiously sneak onto his sister's desk before the day's through. A knock at his door draws his attention from estimations and he sits up to voice his admission upon his visitor. The door opens to let Hinata stumble through, tripping on apparently nothing before straightening herself and closing the door neatly behind her. She turns to face him with pink-dusted cheeks, tugging needlessly at the new skirt she had gotten just yesterday._

_"Um… G-Gaara-sama?"_

_"Yes?" He replies quietly, forcefully making contact with her eyes in order to prevent himself from looking elsewhere on her body._

_She hesitantly approaches his desk. "I… I have to tell you something…"_

_The Kazekage sits forward in apprehension, demonstrating that she had his full attention. "Go on."_

_She timidly taps the tips of her fingers together. "I-It's actually something I have to show you…"_

_Gaara's beginning to feel quite intrigued at this point, wondering what could possibly be so ineffable that she has to display it to him._

_Hinata's hands drift to the waistline of her skirt, dragging the item over her hips and letting it fall to the floor._

_Gaara's eyes widen at the revelation. "What… what are you doing?"_

_Her hands are at the hem of her blouse now, lifting the item over her head and tossing it carelessly to the side of her._

_Gaara swallows dryly at the sight before him, Hinata wearing nothing but a mesh armor undershirt, fitting black shorts and a pair of knee-high black boots._

_"I… I don't understand..." Gaara starts breathlessly, wishing he had more words to express his utter perplexity at the moment._

_Hinata was crawling atop his desk now, disregarding the piles of paper beneath her hands and knees as she leaned in towards him, bringing her face just to the scape of his own._

_Gaara's heart was thrumming wildly in a rapid beat of suspense, his mind stumbling just to grasp the situation. She was leaning so close to him now, to the point where he could see his own reflection in those shadowed pale eyes. They were dimming slowly as she approached him, the feel of warm breath fanning over his lips…_

Gaara's head slammed into his desk, waking himself from a very shameful daydream in the middle of his work day. He abruptly sat up, blinking in order to clear his vision as he brought a hand to the now throbbing part of his forehead. He glanced around his office in dull recognition, thinking that the last thing he remembered was resting his head on his palm as he had begun shifting through paperwork. He checked the clock at the far wall of the room, his eyes widening as he saw the time and realized he had been sleeping for nearly four hours.

After an early meeting with the elders and council of the village, Gaara had reluctantly come to his office in order to deal with the massive pile of paperwork that had begun accumulating on his desk lately. That attempt had surely been a failure when his mind began to float adrift, thinking of other things he should be doing, other _people_ he should be seeing instead of sitting at his desk doing office work.

His mind was surely not at its most efficient at the moment. What with his newfound dilemmas and his muddling urges and emotions, he just wasn't at any top form to be shifting through reports of mission requests and relation statuses. He was in dire need of a moment to recollect himself and his thoughts, a time in order to sort through these chaotic whirlwinds within him and clarify just what it was he wanted, just _who_ it was he wanted.

He honestly hated to dwell on certain aspects of his thoughts. They were like lidded boxes within the frame of his mind, one's dangerous and foreboding and promising even more chaos and confusion if he ever dared to open them. It was bewildering enough to have opened one box in which he confronted his sexual urges, then another in which he confronted his feelings for Naruto. And now the stockpile was just growing steadily, with a new lidded box just waiting to be opened, one that was large and overshadowing, daring him to pry, daring him to take just _one_ peek.

He couldn't.

He didn't want to see just what was in that box, what new aspect of his personality that he had yet to discover. He just couldn't take any more adjustments in his life; he had enough trouble dealing with all that had been happening as of late, he didn't need any more of a reason to not go through a peaceful workday.

Gaara sighed as he stood from his desk, walking over to his favorite place at the window. He gazed silently upon his village, his people, thinking that a part of him truly knew what was in that box, but that he just didn't have the courage yet to open it. He needed to pace himself if he were to ever approach such a subject. But a part of him had a feeling that time was running out, that before he knew it, it would be too late and that box would've have already dusted and withered by the time he actually got around to opening it. And as deterring as the box was currently being, he just couldn't go on without knowing what was truly in it. He just had to confront it at some point, and hopefully, soon.

But today was not that day, he thought. With the way his head was still throbbing and the grogginess of a too-long nap still remaining, he needed a quick refresher before his day was through. Due to her request to cancel their meeting yesterday, he hadn't had 'a session' with Hinata in almost two days now. It made him ponder just what it was that she does when he isn't calling upon her storytelling abilities. Considering her only purpose here was supposed to be their meetings, unless she was just strolling around the village on a round-the-clock tour, he couldn't think of anything that could occupy the Leaf kunoichi's time. She just wasn't the kind of person he'd imagine socializing anywhere, what with her timid personality and all, she probably didn't have the most stimulating conversations with people, at least not like the ones she had with him. Perhaps she was just lying in her room leisurely, spending her hours wishing she were anywhere but here, anywhere but with _him_. That thought made him feel rather discontented. He disliked the idea that he was keeping her like a caged bird, restricting her freedom to return to her home and company. He didn't quite like the idea of sending her back to Konoha either… most likely due to his need to hear more of her recollections of Naruto (and no _other_ reason of course.)

Well since sending her home was currently out of the question, he supposed he could find a way to keep her entertained during her leisure time here. Perhaps he could show her around the tower or the military bases, or even the landscapes if she was willing to view another sight with him. There was also the village's hot springs to consider, one could always use a bit of rejuvenation…

Deciding it was best he ask her opinion on the matter, Gaara left to seek the highly-esteemed kunoichi.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata skims warily over the book in her hands, using her thumb to flip quickly through the pages. _Another one on war tactics_, she thinks to herself as she places it back on the shelf, sighing quietly in frustration when she realizes she's only found _one_ book so far on medical ninjutsu.

"Do you need some help?" Hinata glances up toward the man who had been standing beside her for some time now, also looking through a few books of his own. She doesn't reply so he continues. "It's just… well you look a little bothered there so I thought that you might be looking for something."

"Oh, yes," Hinata nods lightly. "I've been looking for some books on medical ninjutsu and I haven't found anything but this," She gestures to the sole book in her hand.

"Ah, I see," The man confirms with a nod, moving in to see the book himself. "Well, this library is pretty unorganized since it doesn't have a catalog or anything. But even if it did, I doubt you'd find many books on medical ninjutsu in here."

"Why's that?" Hinata inquires, unquestioning of the man's eyes casually roving over her form.

"Well almost all the medical books in Suna are located at the main hospital's library. Since this is just the Kazekage's tower, you won't find any books in here that deal with anything other than war history, tactics and jutsus."

"O-Oh, I see." Hinata takes in the new information with subtle distaste. After having spent her whole afternoon in this library looking for medical books, it was kind of dejecting to know it was all for naught.

"Are you a med-nin of the Leaf?" He asks, head tilted in an expression of curiosity.

"Oh, no," Hinata shakes her head humbly, a light blush on her cheeks. "I-I've just taken an interest in medical ninjutsu is all."

The man gives a nod of understanding, an amiable smile at his lips. He can't help but find her adorable.

"Wait," Hinata looks slightly perplexed. "How did you know I'm from the Leaf?"

The man laughs lightly. "I think your headband might've given it away." He says as he points to the hitai-ate around her neck.

Hinata blushes in embarrassment, having completely forgotten about her headband. Ever since her outfit change, she's been trying not to think too keenly on her appearance.

"It's alright. I'm a shinobi myself." The man commiserates lightly. "I'd forget my kunai if it wasn't strapped to my thigh sometimes."

Hinata gives a small smile in return, shifting slightly in discomfort. She usually never has such lengthened conversations with males her age, at least with the ones outside of her village.

"Hey if you're truly interested in medical ninjutsu, maybe I could take you to the main hospital myself?" He proposes nonchalantly. "They don't usually allow too many people at the library there but I'm sure I could pull a few strings to get you in." He finished with a pleasant smile.

Hinata meekly declines the offer. "W-Well actually –"

"I think she would do just fine with my consent."

Both Hinata and the man turn to regard Gaara approaching them. His expression was calm and collected but an underlying tension seemed to radiate from his presence.

The man gives a deep bow in greeting, "Kazekage-sama."

"I don't mean to intrude but I overheard a bit of your conversation and thought I could offer my assistance." Gaara declares sternly, eyeing the short proximity between them both.

"Oh," The man says in surprise. "You don't have to go out of your way, Kazekage-sama. I could –"

"This kunoichi is _my_ guest," Gaara intrudingly informs. "Therefore, I'd think it best that I be the one to show her around my village. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir," The man gives a light nod, sensing a latent warning from his general. Deciding he shouldn't dally in the Kazekage's affairs, he gives a respectful bow to both the Leaf Kunoichi and his leader before making his leave.

Hinata watches the man's departure before turning her attention to the Kazekage. "Gaara-sama, um… w-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Gaara says solemnly, his eyes still on the shinobi's retreating form. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"H-Him? Oh, no we just met," Hinata denies meekly.

Gaara's eyes drift in her direction, the intensity behind them overbearing. "Do you always behave that way? With men you've just met?"

Hinata looks perplexed. "We… Were just talking…"

"Talking?" Gaara echoes, his eyes piercing through her with an inscrutable emotion. "Is that what you do during your leisure time here? Socialize with random shinobi?"

Hinata puts her hands up in a light gesture of defense. "N-No, I just –"

"Then explain your purpose here." Gaara demands sullenly. "Tell me why you were speaking with him."

"G-Gaara-sama?" Hinata blinks in utter confusion. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

That question is a quick slap to reality, reminding Gaara of his purpose, his place, his _relation_ to her. "No," He shakes his head lightly with a thoughtful expression, turning himself to leave. "I… I should go."

"W-Wait," She places a hand on his arm, halting his movement. He glances down at her hand briefly before meeting her gaze. "Is um… everything alright with you?"

"Yes," Gaara nods. "I… I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh, okay," She pulls her hand away, suddenly feeling a little abashed that she had actually reached out to grab him. "A-Are we still meeting later?"

Gaara hesitates before answering, his brow furrowed slightly. "Yes… I suppose so."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

What is this _feeling_?

The Kazekage walks through a lonesome stairway in his tower, head buried deep in thought.

This animosity coursing through him, this raw and bitter anger, is something he hadn't felt in a while, at least beyond the scope of battle. His bewilderment is just as frightening, this utter perplexity he feels as he tries to disinter these fervent emotions within his body.

Why had he acted that way, he wonders, trying to sort through his own enigmatic behavior. Being a man of typically reticent mettle, one who speaks only when necessary and keeps both his inner thoughts and opinions to himself, it was truly strange to have let his emotions dominate him in that situation.

He just couldn't have helped it though. When he had walked into that library and saw her standing there, too close to a man he didn't know and blushing as sweetly as she did with him, he couldn't help but feel so outraged at the scenario. He just hadn't expected her to ever be socializing with males other than himself. Yes, he now knew it was quite foolish to assume she'd only ever spoken to him in her life, considering she did have her own daily affairs back in Konoha. But he still couldn't help but feel so betrayed at that moment, so caught up in the way that man was looking at her, _his_ guest, and even daring to offer her a visit around _his_ village, something that he had been planning to do himself. He hadn't even wanted to hear her reply to that offer, a part of him fearing that she would dare say yes, that she would _dare_ to inflict this pain and rage upon him.

But _why_ he was feeling this way, he didn't want to bother to think about. That itself would require stepping over to that lidded box within his mind and actually having the bravery to peek through it. He surely couldn't deal with that at the moment, but a part of him was just dying to know the reason behind these overwhelming sensations. He knew that such a thing couldn't _possibly_ be jealousy. He hadn't felt that way since his days of puerile, back when he stared with envious eyes at the other children with loving parents and siblings, the ones that had received the care and affection that he had been deprived of in his youth. He had wanted nothing more than that then, just to be loved by someone, _anyone_, had been his sole desire at that time, the only thing he wished he could truly have.

"Gaara?"

But what reason would he have now? With his only desire being Naruto, what could possibly incur this feeling of supposed envy within him? He didn't want to think about, he just _couldn't_ think about it.

"Yo, Gaara?"

The redhead stopped short at the sight of two feet on the stairway before him, looking up to see his elder sibling. "Kankuro?"

"Don't tell me you just noticed me standing here, Gaara? It'd be a shame if our Kage could be snuck up on like that." He chided lightly, ruffling unkempt auburn hair.

Gaara shook his head, "I was just a little deep in thought."

"Deep in thought?" The puppeteer echoed, leaning in to give his brother a good look over.

"What's with the face, Gaara? Something wrong?"

Gaara shook his head, feeling somewhat abashed that his expressions were that scrutable. A shinobi's emotions shouldn't ever be so blatant, especially for someone like himself who didn't even _have_ eyebrows.

"Do you really think you should be lying to your aniki?" Kankuro smirks, placing a finger at the wrinkle in Gaara's brow. "You don't think that I of all people should know every look of pent up anger on your face?"

The redhead thinks it was foolish to have thought otherwise; his brother was more perspicacious than he seemed.

"So what is it?" Kankuro pressed, placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. He loved being able to touch him now. It was like a subtle reminder of the bridging gaps between them. The Kazekage gave a pensive look, as if debating whether he should answer truthfully.

Sensing his hesitation, Kankuro withdrew his hand from Gaara's shoulder, bringing it to rub sheepishly behind his own neck. "Is it uh… ya know, the um… _touching_ thing?" He questioned, bringing a bit of color to his war-painted cheeks.

"N-No, it isn't that…" Gaara felt a bit of heat rise to his own face, taking a sudden interest in a nearby step. He didn't even want to recall the last sexual conversation that he and Kankuro had. It had been embarrassing enough to scar him for some time in the future, having to learn about things like masturbation at his age.

"Oh, good," Kankuro sighed with an expression of relief, a grin reclaiming its place on his lips. "So what is it then, your dreams? _Love issues?_" He let out a burst of laughter at his own joke.

The look on Gaara's face said it all.

Kankuro stilled. He didn't think there'd ever be a time in his life when he would ask his brother this, but all the signs were pointing to it. "Gaara, are… are you in -"

"How do you make someone desire you?"

The elder male was caught off guard by the question. He didn't think Gaara of all people could ever ask such a thing.

Taking his elder brother's silence as confusion, the Kazekage further explained himself. "I mean… how would one go about making someone fall in love with them?"

Kankuro didn't need a clarification but he still found it a bit difficult to phrase an answer to such a question. "Well… uh… I think you'd just show that person that you care about them... I think."

_"How?"_

Kankuro reached a hand beneath his hood to scratch his head, thinking that his otouto's naivety was actually kind of cute. If anyone could ever see Gaara in such a state, with those large pleadingly inquisitive green eyes, it'd probably be the very downfall of Sunagakure.

"You could… I don't know, take them out or something… get 'em a gift, maybe."

"A gift?"

"Yeah, something they'd like." The elder exhorted.

Gaara took this newfound data with a nod, his expression thoughtful. He looked satisfied before another hesitant look took over his face, his gaze upon a nearby spot on the floor.

"What is it, Gaara?" Kankuro felt another shameful inquiry coming on.

"How… How would you make someone…" The redhead cleared his throat, trying not to appear as embarrassed as he felt. "Make someone want… want to touch you?"

Kankuro felt a swelter of heat at his face, so shocked by the question that he felt a bit of laughter rising in his throat. He held it back for the sake of not embarrassing his brother, the younger male already seemed more than abashed to have asked the query in the first place.

"Well uh…" Surmising just what it was he meant by 'touch', the elder shinobi thought he should just be forthright with his brother. "You could touch them first, I guess. Nothing too extensive, just something light enough to make them want to touch you back."

"Touch them first?" Gaara pondered, looking like a scientist who'd just discovered the sky wasn't blue. He glanced up towards his only brother, the puppeteer's lips in a tense line as though he were trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Thank you, Kankuro," He expressed his gratitude sincerely, figuring these questions must be just as embarrassing to answer as they were to ask. "I really appreciate this."

It wasn't often that Gaara went around praising people and Kankuro felt more than giddy to receive his brother's thanks. Reaching a hand out to ruffle messy auburn hair, he thought that he should be the one thanking his youngest sibling. It felt good to have Gaara confide in him. To be honest, he and Temari have this subtle competitive streak when it comes to gaining the redhead's affections. Seeing Gaara look slightly discomforted by all the intimate gestures between them, Kankuro wished he could just outright hug the little guy. He knew that the time would soon be coming though, the day when Gaara finally referred to him as aniki, or even better, _Onīsama_. He sighed hopefully at that thought, realizing he had been ruffling Gaara's hair for too long and he probably shouldn't give the guy a bald spot.

"You've come a long way, Gaara..." He gave a pat to his little brother's back as he passed him.

"Good luck in love."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Night had just fallen when Hinata entered Gaara's domain. The Kazekage was just stepping in from his terrace as she closed the door, most likely after having watched the sunset over Suna.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Hinata said meekly as she approached him. She had idled in her bath for much longer than expected and before she knew it, it had already been nightfall. She had just been so caught up in her thoughts as she lay relaxing in a tub full of steaming water, a dampened rag on her head as she recalled the uncanny behavior of Gaara a bit earlier. She still couldn't believe that it was simply fatigue that had caused him to act that way. She had been in his presence before when he was feeling weary and even then he hadn't behaved as impertinently as he had been in the library. It was the closest to outright anger that she'd ever seen in the Kazekage and the reason behind such a disposition she had yet to discover.

"It's fine," Gaara assured as he took a seat on his couch. He was honestly quite curious to the reason behind her lateness but he decided -in remembrance of his earlier blunder- that he wouldn't pry too deeply in her personal affairs.

She took a seat beside him on the couch. "So, um… what would you like to hear today?"

"Your most embarrassing moment with him." Gaara answers quickly, as though he had prepared that reply for some time now.

Hinata blushes as a memory suddenly flashes in her mind, one that she had been suppressing for some time now. She couldn't tell him about _that_, she thought. That recollection was something she'd take to the grave. It was far too embarrassing to recall.

"Please," Gaara pleads calmly, sensing her hesitation. "I'd really like to hear it."

Hinata sighs, telling herself it was sudden generosity and not her inherent passiveness that made her submit to his request. "O-Okay…"

* * *

_"Aaah," Sakura gave a sigh as she sunk into the steaming bath, receding so deeply that only her bright hair and green eyes were visible above the water._

_"Well, don't you seem relaxed." Ino observed, playing with a few strands of her blonde hair that were swirling idly in the water around her shoulders._

_"I definitely am," Sakura assured, lifting her head out of the water to reply. She closed her eyes as she reclined against the wall behind her. "No missions, no patients, no boys..." She sighed blissfully, "I __**seriously**_ _needed this."_

_"What do you mean no boys?" Tenten questioned as she filled a bucket of water, pouring it over her head and relishing in the soothing heat running through her loosened hair._

_"I mean this," Sakura gestured to herself and the other two girls in the room. "Just us girls, hanging out. It's not often that we all get a chance to just get some girl bonding time, you know? Without any annoying guys or trouble to deal with."_

_Ino shifted her gaze to a nearby wall, a circumventing look on her face._

_"What is it, Ino?" Sakura gave the blonde a pensive look through squinted eyes._

_The girl in question chuckled awkwardly. "Well… uh… y-you see…"_

_"What did you do, Ino?" Sakura gave her friend an accusing glare. "Spit it out."_

_"I... may have… possibly… invited all the guys to hangout with us." The blonde sputtered quickly._

_"You what?!" The pink kunoichi fumed, sitting up in all her sudden rage. "You invited __**all**_ _the guys to come here?! Like right now?!"_

_"Well I didn't know it was supposed to be only us!" Ino indignantly defended. "I just told Shikamaru, who of course told Choji, who of course told Kiba, who of course told Shino." She pointed an accusatory finger in Tenten's direction. "And __**she **__was the one who told Lee, who of course told Neji so you definitely can't put all the blame on me."_

_"Tenten?" Sakura turned towards the brunette with a scornful tone. "Even you? What happened to a little thing called __**girl time**__?"_

_Tenten gave a guilty look, "Sorry Sakura. I didn't know it was supposed to be a girl thing either..."_

_"I can't believe you two." Sakura shook her head disdainfully. "Well at least Naruto didn't hear about this. I could only imagine how whiny he'd be if he found out I didn't invite him."_

_Ino bit her lip sheepishly. "I actually think I may have heard Kiba bragging to Naruto about it earlier…"_

_"Ugh," Sakura groaned in exasperation. "Well there goes the little bit of peace I was hoping for… This is all your fault you know that, Ino?"_

_The blonde tried to avoid the accusing glare in her direction, suddenly remembering something as she glanced around the room. "Have you guys seen Hinata anywhere?"_

_"Hey, don't try to change the subject!" Sakura chided, then paused as she turned to survey the room herself. "Wait a second, you're right." She assessed with a puzzled look. "Where is that girl? Wasn't she in the changing room with us?"_

_"Yeah, she was," Tenten confirmed. "She just ran back to get something."_

_"Oh, okay," Sakura relaxed back into the water, her narrowed eyes still upon the two kunoichi in the room. "Well, at least __**she**_ _didn't invite a bunch of guys to come with us."_

_"Actually," Ino gave a thoughtful look. "I don't even think she knows the guys are here…"_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Hinata sighed as she opened the door to the female's changing room, glancing around the various cubbies and shelves until her eye caught sight of her bag on the floor. She walked over to it, towel wrapped neatly around her frame as she bent down to pick it up. Leave it to her to forget her hair-tie in here, the Hyuuga thought. She didn't want to deal with having her hair all damp when she returned home this evening, considering how chilly it had been getting at night._

_Pulling out the object of her desire, she raised her arms to lift her dark lengthened hair over her head. Gathering the silky strands into a sloppy side ponytail, she wrapped the tie a few times before letting it loose from her hand. She bent down to place her bag in its designated location, feeling her towel loosen slightly around her body as she did so. Aiming to tighten it once again when she stood, the sound of voices and an opening door suddenly grasped her attention…_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_"I can't believe you forgot where the changing rooms are." Kiba commented snidely as they turned a corner._

_"I did not!" Naruto brusquely defended, a grimacing frown on his face._

_"So why the hell did you ask me to come along with you?" The Inuzuka just as brusquely inquired._

_"Cause I wanted to, dog breath," The blond remarked, folding his arms behind his head as they turned another corner._

_"So then why in the world is __**he**_ _following us?" Kiba muttered as he thrusted a thumb behind him, to where Hyuuga Neji was walking calmly._

_"To make sure you two aren't trying to peek into the ladies bath." The pale shinobi answered coolly himself._

_Kiba scoffed. "Why the hell would I do that? I could look at a chick anytime I want to."_

_"Psh. Yeah right," Naruto scoffed as well. "He doesn't mean your mom."_

_"What was that, ramen boy?" The Inuzuka glared._

_"You heard me, mutt-face." The blond glared right back._

_Kiba gave a hefty chuckle. "You're just mad 'cause you weren't invited."_

_Naruto scoffed indignantly. "Like I care if you all felt like ditching me!"_

_"Then why'd you come along?" Kiba smirked accusingly._

_Naruto felt like smacking that smug look off Kiba's face, frowning as he quickened his steps to open the changing room door and finally get the rag he'd left behind._

_"Cause I felt like it!" He answered irefully as he stood in front of the door, one hand on the knob as he glared at the Inuzuka._

_"You idiot, that's the girl's cha-" Kiba stopped short as he realized he was too late. Naruto had already opened the door to the changing room, the __**women's**_ _changing room._

_The blonde stood stiffly in the doorway, one hand still on the knob and his eyes blinking dumbly __at the sight before him._

_Hinata stood with her hands at her sides, lavender eyes as wide as can be. A blush so deep in red and so large that it ran past her ears and to the nape of her neck, fading through at the top of her bosom, which was currently quite exposed for the world to see, considering the fact that she was standing in the nude._

_"H-Hinata?!"_

_Kiba ran to Naruto's side at the call of his friend's name, about to chide the blonde for being an idiot but failing terribly when he took in the sight as well. A blush promptly coated the Inuzuka's cheeks, one so crimson in color that it outdid the very tattoos on his face._

_He mumbled incoherently, "Hi-Hi-Hin…"_

_Neji, who had quickly approached his stupefied peers at the sound of his cousin's name, moved to take in the room's view._

_He blinked once, then twice, a light shade of pink dusting pale cheeks as his hands gradually moved to shut the door in front of him. It clicked shut._

_The three boys stood silently for a moment, two of them slowly regaining the ability to blink and one of them burning the image from his mind. Neji was the first to regain his senses of course, his cool tone coming calm and deadly..._

_"Speak of this, to __**no one**__."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"S-So… yeah, that's… that's what happened." Hinata forced herself to look in Gaara's direction, dreading the expression that she just might find there.

The redhead was gazing into some seemingly unknown distance. He stood a moment later walking around the couch before turning towards her. "Would you mind… stepping outside with me?"

She wasn't sure why he wanted to head out at this hour, but seeing that he was already sliding the door to the balcony, she figured she didn't have a choice to object on the matter. Bleak darkness had been her first thought as she stepped through the doorway. Night had fallen heavily on Sunagakure. With only small freckles of light in the distance surrounding them, she could tell they were probably from the homes of the few families in the village that were just heading to bed at this hour. The only prominent lights currently on in Suna were probably from the Kazekage Tower and the main hospital that resided just some distance behind the spherical building itself.

With the subtle illumination leaking in from the lamps within the Kazekage's room, Hinata could barely make out anything on the balcony except for what stood directly in the doorway's path.

It felt strange for her to suddenly be so suddenly encompassed in darkness, pondering if she should activate her Byakugan momentarily just so she could take in the visual imprint of the scene. Her thoughts were halted when a hand reached out to gently take her own, she looked up at sea-foam green eyes peering at her through the darkness.

Gaara's voice came soft, almost placating. "I'll lead you to the railing."

So caught up in the feel of his hand grasping her own, she didn't even state the fact that she could have done so herself. Hinata was gently guided like a lamb as her hand was placed at the coolness of the bronze railing. She sensed his chakra humming lowly beside her as she stood there, reminding her of his tranquil presence.

"Why... Why are we out here, Gaara-sama?" Hinata questioned as she perused the various lights in the distance gradually flickering to blackness.

"I was hoping to continue our discussion out here," His voice came solemnly in reply.

"O-Oh, alright," Hinata still didn't understand why standing out here in near pitch blackness would be anyway to have a comfortable conversation, but she decided not to further press on the matter, especially after the weird behavior earlier that she was still trying to decipher.

"Just when did that situation occur?" She heard him ask calmly.

"It… it was actually quite recent." Hinata answered with a tinge of color at her cheeks. She really _had _tried to suppress that memory for some time now. Every time she spoke about it, or even thought about it, she'd nearly pass out from all the embarrassment. She had honestly been hoping that Gaara wouldn't do his usual after-story interrogation for this one.

"So they saw you… all of them?"

"Y-Yes."

"And… you were nude?"

Hinata flushed. "Y-Yes."

"So Naruto… he saw you too?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata was truly hoping that was the last question.

"How did it feel?"

"W-What?" She asked, turning towards the darkness right beside her, where she could barely make out the shape of his face.

"To have Naruto see you that way… how did it feel?" The Kazekage answered serenely.

Hinata felt her face heating up. _Just what kind of a question was that?!_ "Y-You want to know… how it felt?"

"Yes," He confirmed plainly. "To have Naruto see you that way… completely naked before him, how did it make you feel?"

Hinata was hoping her blush wasn't so visible through the darkness. "I-I… I felt… e-embarrassed of course."

"I know that," She heard him say in that same placating tone. _"I meant, your body."_

Her face dipped a few shades in color. "M-My body?"

Gaara didn't have to look in her direction to tell that there was a heavy blush on the Leaf kunoichi's cheeks. He felt a bit of heat rise to his own as he prepared himself to tell her something that he hadn't told no other soul, not even Kankuro.

"Those dreams I told you I've been having as of late," He began solemnly, eyes fixated on some dark point in the distance. "They've been having… a sort of _effect_ on my body."

"A-An effect?" He could hear the sincere confusion in her tone.

"My dreams… they often feature Naruto, almost always actually." He further explained, trying to keep his tone even. "They usually involve some," He just had to clear his throat at this point, "Some rather _explicit_ situations."

"I'm sure you're already aware, but the life of a Jinchuuriki is typically a lonesome one. Where people often estrange and isolate you, sometimes to the point where they even fear the idea of just coming near you… or even touching you." Hinata was silent in reply, but he could somehow sense her gaze on him. Despite the difficulty in admitting this to anyone, he felt her presence was strangely comforting in the situation. "I've never had intimacy between anyone and myself, at least beyond that of familial ties. And now that I've chosen a new path in my life, one without the burden of being a Jinchuuriki, I've been introduced to new feelings, or more so, _urges_ within myself."

Things were gradually becoming clear to Hinata. "S-So what you're saying is… you have these urges… a-and um… there as a result of these… _explicit _dreams of N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes." Gaara confirmed, grateful that he didn't need to elucidate any further. "And that's why I'm asking if you experience these feelings too… these _urges_ as a result of Naruto."

Hinata couldn't look into those piercing green eyes at this point, the way they were staring at her so intently through the darkness. She drifted her gaze to the starless night sky above them, a single white moon lying at its center. It was just so barren out there in the desert, moonlight giving the sand dunes an eerie luminescent glow.

She didn't even know how to go about answering such a question, or more importantly, _why_ he was even asking such a question in the first place. Gaara was just growing more enigmatic in her eyes. It was clear that the Kazekage had feelings for Naruto, which clearly explained his ostensible concern for the blond shinobi. But what did that have to do with what _she_ thought of him? The only possible justification for his inquiries is that he was still trying to sort through his own feelings, and perhaps as a result of this, he wanted her to clarify her own affections as well. As flustering as it may be to have to answer such a question, she supposed it was her duty to assist Gaara on these newfound emotions. After all, it must have been truly dejecting to have to have gone through most of his life without being able to feel and receive adoration from those around him.

"I-I... o-often I… I guess I do feel that way… sometimes."

Gaara regarded her profile in silence, the way the moonlight played along the creamy white of her skin, her lavender eyes tilted skyward to the ink black sky above them, the way her hair, as dark as the night, tossed lightly around her body in an errant breeze. She shivered slightly at that chill, unwittingly bringing her hands to her arms and rubbing them slightly, wishing she still had her bulky cream jacket to cover herself.

"Are you cold?" Gaara's voice was much closer to her now, that low hum of his chakra drawing near.

"Y-Yes." Two arms were suddenly wrapped around her body, pulling her back into a solid warmth. She froze.

"G-Gaa-"

"The night's here can be quite frigid." She felt his breath at the back of her neck, halting any passage of air through her vocal chords.

They stood that way for what felt like eternity, in an awkward yet comforting embrace. His arms were locking her own to her sides. And after a moment of regaining her ability to move, she slipped her arms free of his own so that his hands were now locked around her waist. He pulled her closer at this, the feel of his solid chest as it supported her back. She had no idea what to do at this point, or even any way to speak in such a situation. Does he know how intimate this gesture is? Or is this simply his way of providing comfort to her? Either way, her heart was rising steadily in beats, her mind trying to focus on anything other than him at the moment, focusing her gaze on the sole moon in the night sky.

Gaara was fighting through a whirlwind of urges within him. Parts of him were just relishing in the current embrace, savoring the heat radiating from her body and the sweet smell of soap currently threading its way around his nostrils. But parts of him were still unsatisfied, the growing hardness at his core reminding him that this wouldn't be enough, that there was still a blazing fire waiting to be extinguished within him. He wanted more. No, he _needed_ more. She was here, in his arms, making no objection to his shortening proximity. Kankuro had told him that he needed to touch her first, at least if he ever wanted her to touch him in return. Deciding that this was truly now or never, Gaara hesitantly pressed himself against her backside.

Hinata stiffened, lavender eyes going wide as she felt a solid form pressing firmly at her bottom.

Before she could even process just what that hardness might be, she felt her hair being drifted over one of her shoulders as two lips met the nape of her neck, brushing gently over the skin there before pressing down into a chaste peck, the action was repeated once, then twice, leaving a series of sweet kisses over the scape of her neck and shoulders as that hardness was gliding eagerly over her bottom. She could hear his breath coming quick as he pulled her even closer to him, the two hands at her waist lying flat over her stomach as they glided down to run over the slip of skin revealed at her waist. She looked down in incredulity as they slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, gliding over her abdomen then ribcage before sliding just below the cloth bindings at her breast. Her breath halted completely at this point, his next movement registering quickly in her mind as she grabbed his wrists to stop him from moving any further.

"G-Gaa-Gaar-" She stumbled to call his name.

He chose not to hear her over the sound of his heart thrumming rapidly in his ears. He pushed himself even closer to her, nestling his arousal in the cushioned crease of her bottom as his hands freed themselves from her grasp and quickly slipped beneath her cloth bindings. The fabric was wrapped so tightly around her breasts, frustrating him in his quest to grope her as he pulled them apart without restraint. He barely heard the sound of her gasp as he quickly took ahold of them, grabbing them tightly in his palms as his hips pulsed a steady rhythm at her backside. He just couldn't get enough of these overwhelming sensations, his lips pressing demandingly at her neck as his tongue darted out to get a taste of that fair moonlit skin.

Gaara's thoughts of reason were nonexistent at this point, his hands gripping tightly at the supple breasts in his hands, tongue running slick over the skin of her neck as his hips pushed more roughly and roughly against her backside. He didn't know how he'd manage to press her against the railing at this point but he didn't care as he bent their bodies forward, pushing and thrusting to get the release he was dying for, what his body had been yearning for so long. He needed this. He needed this. He _needed_ this.

Hinata couldn't breathe as she drowned slowly in the overwhelming sensations. Heat pooled between her legs in a steady flood as she gripped tightly at the railing beneath her. Parts of her were aching in his assault on her body, parts of her simply aching in a sudden urge and need. She couldn't take it, any of this. It was all too much, just _too much_ for her to handle. It was Gaara behind her, the Kazekage, panting heavily in her ear as his tongue was moving so wet and slick against her skin, his teeth taking a sudden rough bite at her neck. She could barely grasp at the reality of it all. Was it really him? Gaara-sama? So rough and ravenous as he pushed her even more urgently against him. She just couldn't take it anymore, the sensations were blinding, so lurid in intensity and so painful in unrestraint. She brought her arms around her, using pure sensory instinct as she tapped two fingers at each of his shoulders. His arms suddenly fell slack as she turned to push him away from her.

Gaara was stilling breathing heavily as he glanced down at his body, assessing his inability to move his arms before finally lifting his eyes to take in the sight of the woman before him. She was tugging at the end of her shirt, her arms moving to wrap around her chest and the lack of cloth bindings she found there. She look disheveled with her skirt slightly rumpled around her hips and her hair matted to one side of her neck, revealing a spot of blood from where he'd bitten her and the subtle bruises from where he'd sucked lecherously at her skin. And her eyes, those typically innocent and kindly pale eyes were burning with utter contempt and confusion.

"This... this is your clan's technique, the Gentle Fist?"

She gave a light nod. "I-I've halted the chakra flow in your arms… It's only temporary."

He gave a dazed look of understanding.

An awkward silence presumed.

"W-Why?" She softly broke the quiet a moment later, her gaze on the balcony floor. "Why did you… why did you do this?"

Gaara couldn't help but resent the contempt in her eyes. He hadn't seen a look of hatred directed towards him in quite a while, it was heart-wrenching to see it come from her of all people, someone who he didn't think could ever look at anyone with disdain.

"You're upset with me?" He said it as more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head lightly. "I… I just don't understand."

Gaara kept his eyes locked on her. "If it had been Naruto... would you have stopped me?"

"Wh-What?" She asked incredulously with tinted cheeks, apparently caught off guard by the question. "I… w-why does that matter?"

"We… We both yearn for it, don't we?" His voice was calm, a rueful expression on his face.

"For what?" She questioned, only growing more perplexed.

"For the love of Naruto." He answered solemnly as he stepped towards her, his arms still hanging limply at his sides.

She could only blink at him in the low-lit silence, her body tensing at his slow approach, as though he would attack her at any second.

"You realize that we'll never have him, right?" He stated in that same placid tone. "Neither of us."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"We're fooling ourselves, both you and I, thinking that Naruto could ever love either of us..."

"S-Stop." She was unaware of what the command was for, whether it was for his slow approaching steps or the heart-breaking truth that he was stating.

"You're a fool for thinking he could love you." His voice was so achingly distant and cold. "When will you accept the truth? I've heard enough of your recollections to see it…"

_"He'll never love you."_

The slap at his face was so sudden and quick that he hadn't noticed it until he felt a burning sting at his cheek. He wished he could bring his hand to touch it, opting to turn and look at her instead.

Hinata was dimly aware of the tears blurring her vision, her hand still poised in midair, as if she herself hadn't noticed she'd hit him.

Gaara watched silently as she ran past him, the sound of his door closing shut just seconds later.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter Sept

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER SEPT~**_

_Hinata lurks from the bushes in the Forest of Death, Kiba and Shino at her side. Akamaru trembles silently in his master's arms._

_Kankuro looks toward his brother. "Gaara, if we both have the same scroll then there's no need to fight. Pointless fighting is -"_

_"I don't care," Gaara rudely intrudes. "I didn't like the way they looked at me," He narrows his gaze upon the three Amegakure shinobi before them. "So they're gonna die."_

_Both Temari and Kankuro look on warily at the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, sensing the bloodlust in their sibling's eyes._

_The scarred-face leader of the Amegakure team is slightly disturbed by the calm and lethal tenor of the small redhead, the way the boy doesn't seem to hold even the slightest fear towards him and his squad members. He decides he's going to show the little brat not to act so tough around someone as strong as himself, moving to release his attack on the three Sand Siblings. He grasps the umbrellas at his back and tosses them into the air, letting them spin above the ground between himself and the sand-nin. He grins menacingly at the sight of his technique, boasting that there is no escape to this jutsu, that the needles are blended with his chakra in order to strike directly at his prey._

_Gaara looks back unphased, arms still crossed with an almost bored expression. He makes no move to retaliate against the oncoming attack, watching as Senbon needles suddenly rain from the umbrellas above, shooting down towards him in a series of spikes. Dust rises from the aftermath, slowly dissipating in the air to reveal Gaara within the safety of his sand barrier; needles are embedded all over its surface._

"_Is that all?" The redhead asks irritably, only one side of his demonic face being revealed from within his spiked shield._

_The three Hidden Rain ninja can only stare back in disbelief, watching as the sand slowly withers around the small boy._

_"A rain of Senbon, eh?" Gaara asks lowly, a predaciously frightening look in those dark-rimmed __eyes. "I have an idea..." He continues impassively, sand coiling around his feet like mist._

"..._Let's make it rain blood instead."_

"_That sand truly reeks," Kiba comments quietly from beside Hinata. "The odor of blood is really strong in its scent."_

_Kankuro informs the assailant of his idiocy for thinking he can win against Gaara. He explains the power of the Jinchuuriki's sand and how it acts unwillingly to defend its master. The scarred-face leader of the Rain-nin, who's still quit frantic that his jutsu hadn't worked, yells at him to shut up and attempts to attack once more, running in the sand-nin's direction. He slows down when he feels a rough texture wrapping around his feet and ankle, glancing down to see the sand quickly rising around his body, enveloping all but his face in a sudden and tight hold. He struggles and fights against the restraint, looking back up towards the small redhead who mutters, "Sand Coffin". The man grunts loudly as he fights to free himself, his efforts to no avail._

"_Shut up," Gaara commands. His voice is so dark and raspy in its tenor, a rather haunting characteristic for a boy as small himself. He walks calmly in his victim's direction, picking up one of the umbrellas that had fallen from the earlier attack. "I can just cover your fat mouth and kill you," He informs plainly. "But that would be too easy."_

_He silently opens the umbrella and holds it over his head, stretching one of his arms out before slowly drifting it to the sky. The struggling man is raised at Gaara's will, hovering above the ground in his current sand imprisonment. The scarred-faced Ame-nin glances down into those lifeless green eyes, watching as the boy suddenly tightens his fist. He listens to the last words he will ever hear in his life…_

**"**_**Sand Burial."**_

_The coffin of sand implodes and red blood distends, raining down upon the scene like a spring shower._

_Gaara's murderous face is hidden beneath the shadows of the umbrella. "No suffering," He comments. "Because I killed him so quickly, he didn't have time to experience it." The umbrella is tossed carelessly aside, the top of it just dripping with its owner's innards._

_Gaara looks expressionless upon the blood-drenched milieu, his tone without remorse or emotion. "The corpse's crimson bitter tears flow and mingle through the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger."_

_The two remain Amegakure ninja can only tremble in fear, one of them bravely bends down to drop their designated scroll. "W-We… We'll give you the scroll. Please," He begs with sweat beading at his brow, body quivering nonstop. "__**Please**_ _let us go."_

_Gaara drops his head, reaching two hands out toward them, fingers clenching slightly together. Sand warps around the two men, encasing their forms as they stand stiffly in utter shock and fear. They whimper lowly in horror. One man's eye is still exposed from his makeshift coffin, a tear runs down his cheek as he looks at the blonde girl giving him a cheery wave in the background._

_She mouths, "Bye bye."_

_Gaara clenches his fists._

_Blood pours like an ominous rainstorm._

_Hinata covers her ears, but their suffering screams pierce through all the same._

She wakes with a start, abruptly sitting up in her bed and panting lightly in a heated sweat as she tries to regain her breathing. Pale eyes take in the scene around her, realizing she's neither in Konoha nor the Chuunin Exams, but instead, her given dormitory at the Kazekage Tower. She falls back against the sheets at the revelation, staring up at the ceiling above her with a pensive expression.

"_The corpse's crimson bitter tears flow and mingle through the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger."_

Those sick and twisted poetic words echo darkly in her mind, the sound of it as clear as the day when she had heard him say it in the Chuunin Exams. The saddest part of that nightmare was the fact that it was true, that she had actually seen and witnessed those horrifying things at one point in her youth.

To be honest, that memory had faded in her mind as the years had progressed. It had been a recollection so grim and dismal that the only thing she could have done was to place it deep within trenches of her mind, to a place where she could no longer hear those merciful screams or see those deadly demonic eyes. But for some reason this memory had made itself known again, returning in the form of dream, or more so a _nightmare_.

Hinata blinks up at the ceiling in cogitation, recalling all that had happened since she had been in Sunagakure, up until the most recent incident that had happened two days ago. She felt herself go tense as that memory came to rise, the way Gaara had behaved when she had been speaking with that shinobi in the library, or the way he had harassed her on his balcony. She just couldn't understand it, _any_ of it.

Who is he? Who is Gaara?

She had been trying to figure it out over these past few thoughtful days. She couldn't answer the question if she wanted to, and even if she did, each response would be different.

Gaara was a murderous monster, a _demon_. He killed others ruthlessly in a need to feel alive and have purpose. He held no pity or remorse for his victims, one who took pleasure at the suffering of others, one who hunted viciously at his prey and yearned for the 'crimson tears' of his quarry. He was a killer, a soulless creation.

Gaara was a demon container, the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki. He was a product of his village's need for strength. A boy born with no other purpose than to fight, one who was bereft from the affections of others, one who suffered ruefully in a sea of isolation. He was a victim, a mistake.

Gaara was a ruler, the Kazekage. He was a reticent man, strong and silent. He worked hard to gain the respect of his village, one who gave his life to protect the people who had once estranged him, one who led his citizens with diligence and treated kindly his guests and diplomats. He was a hero, a leader.

Hinata didn't know what was right, which was true. She was only sure of one thing, that the man that had she had last spoken to two days ago, didn't fall into any of the categories of Gaara's personas. That man had been outright bewildering and muddling, one who seemed angry that she would talk to other shinobi, one who asked her questions on her love for another man and then proceeded to grope her like a common molester, one who then declared that she will never be loved by the only man she had ever desired since the dawn of her existence.

So who is he, she wonders, who is _truly_ Gaara?

No matter how many times she asks herself that question, she still has no way of uncovering the truth. She had kept herself locked up in this room for the past two days, only coming out for necessities and taking great lengths to avoid crossing any passageways that Gaara was bound to take. She had spent hours deep in rumination, trying to analyze all that had happened between her and the Kazekage before finally giving up and deciding that she had spent more than enough time idling away in Sunagakure. She had then proceeded to write letters to her companions back at the Leaf, letting them know that she would be leaving from Suna after tomorrow.

Hinata had surmised that this 'mission' in the Sand Village was surely over by now. And being honest, over these last two days, she had been expecting that Gaara would send someone to her room to let her know that she was dismissed, and much to her surprise, she had not received one visit. She didn't know whether to wait for his official dismissal, considering he had legitimately requested a diplomat here, or to simply leave, considering this mission hadn't been a mission at all. And even if it had been, it had surely taken a turn for the worse. She didn't even want to see him again, having no insight as to how that fatal meeting would go through. After all that had been said between them, after all that had been _done_ between them, she couldn't imagine just how awkward of a conversation that would be.

But either way, Hinata knew that she would have to end up leaving this room at some point today, considering she still needed to buy supplies for the trip back to Konoha. She also still wanted to drop by the Sand Village's main hospital. Despite the fact that she would only be staying in Suna for the next two days, she still wanted to take a look at the historic medical books they have there, especially after Sakura had spoken highly about Suna's medic-nin.

Her only hope was that somehow on her journey there, she wouldn't have to end up crossing paths with the enigmatic Kazekage.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Now in dealing with this minor rebellion in the Land of Waves, I suggest that we mobilize... team of… recruiting… forces… amplifying… "

Gaara is absently watching the councilman gesture to a few points on the map, the sound of his voice playing like a dull soundtrack to the thoughts currently threading through his head. His presence is here but his mind is on an extensive journey, one that he had yet to halt over the past few days.

_Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata..._

That name, that face, had been haunting his thoughts like a mutinous revenant every waking hour, minute and second of his day. He closes his eyes and her image flashes like a light in his mind, as though he can no longer see just plain darkness behind closed lids. When he drifts to sleep now, it is _she_ that haunts his thoughts, _she_ that plays the leading role in all his dreams and fancies. He wakes up to a growing hardness at the thought of her, at the memory of the things that he had done to her.

Those awful and shameful things.

He feels himself grimace as that incident comes to mind, the way he had behaved that night, the way he had spoken to her…

An elbow nudges his ribs. He looks over to Temari sitting by his side, and a look on her face that clearly read, '_Is everything alright?_'' He gave her an expressionless look in reply, feeling slightly irritated at how easily his siblings have learned to read his countenance. It's becoming rather infuriating.

Temari looks at her younger brother as he shifts his dull gaze back to the councilman who's currently speaking. She takes note of his skin, how it seems much paler than usual, as though he hadn't been eating enough in these last few days. His brow is almost stuck in a furrowed expression, giving him a constant look of pent up agitation. His dark-rimmed eyes appear distant and listless. And she knows that just beyond that glazed, sea-foam surface lurks a bottomless pit of unspoken emotions, one that he was unwilling to share with no one other than himself. It upsets her to no end. To see him here, in obvious distress and dejection, and have no way as to confront him or make him tell her about it, was truly heart-breaking as a doting older sister.

So many barriers have broken down between them over these past few years, allowing things like love and respect to pass freely between them. But that last wall still stands tenaciously, that last thick barricade that keeps Gaara from sharing the deep thoughts and emotions that he's currently harboring like a hermit in his body. She wants to reach out to him, to wrap her arms around him and pull him to her chest and let him know that she will always be here for him, that she was willing to hear every single trouble and worry and stress that he could possibly ever have in his life. She wants to be like the mother he never had, like the sister that had always been there but never had the chance to be.

She just wants to show him she's right here, that she _cares_.

But that conviction was out of the question, a notion so absurd that she could almost laugh at it. She couldn't imagine ever reaching out to hug him. _She_, the infamously virile Temari, embracing her little brother like he was a lonesome child and not the highest-ranked shinobi in the village that he actually was. And what about him, she thought. What would Gaara do if she were to ever express her profound concern for him, to just let him know how much he truly meant to her, even if she never expressed it?

She glanced towards Kankuro who was sitting on the other side of Gaara. Unlike her youngest sibling, the face-painted shinobi actually looked like he was paying attention to what the councilman was saying. After a moment though, he sensed her gaze and turned towards her, giving her a '_what?' _expression. She looked towards Gaara and back to him. Kankuro also drifted his gaze to the redhead then back up to his sister. Temari's expression read, '_what's up with him?'_ Kankuro just shrugged his shoulders, also taking note of Gaara's lifeless presence. He'd been like that for the past few days now…

The councilman cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the two sand siblings. He then proceeded with his lengthy proposal. "Now for the three squads that we initially discharge…"

Gaara could barely hear a word that the man was saying, thinking that this whole meeting was pointless, considering he would still end up having to review and approve a whole written synopsis of it later. He let his mind do its automatic deviation to the pale-eyed heiress, wondering just when he would gain the courage to seek her out. He had been passing by her quarters these past few nights, just sensing her chakra signature for a moment before returning back to his room. It had been the only way he could manage to gain some sleep at night. Her presence was like a tangible lullaby, one that soothed and calmed him enough to gain some rest before he awoke some short hours later, most likely in a cold sweat and desirous need to touch himself.

And he had been doing just that.

These past few days, lying awake in the stillness of the night, Gaara had let his hands drift to the aching need at his core. His head churned with thoughts of her as he had touched himself, stroking slowly down that throbbing length as he envisioned the softness of her body, those lavender eyes, the way her skin had tasted so sweet and crisp beneath his tongue. He had kept an arm strung across his eyes, his other hand still gliding slow and sensual along the turgid length between his legs, breaths coming quick as he tried to match the pace he was envisioning in his mind. He had felt himself trembling lightly as a sudden sensation over took him, warm liquid running over his hand and onto his abdomen as he felt the very first orgasm he had ever experienced in his entire life.

Despite his desperation to achieve that so-called 'bliss' that Kankuro had told him about, Gaara had felt quite unsatisfied after the whole ordeal, especially considering that he was still quite hard even after it had happened. He had figured that he must have done something wrong in the process. He'd originally thought that after finally satisfying that dire need then this whole affair would all be over. He wouldn't be feeling all these emotions within him, nor still having dreams that kept him from resting at night or waking up without tented boxers. He felt more distraught than ever now, not knowing just what to do to regain his sense of reasoning, to finally just go back to his tranquil days before unknown urges and pent up yearnings.

Gaara just wanted some inner peace.

But now he knew that such a thing would never happen. He would never find serenity within himself until he finally confessed to her, to clear his conscience of all these emotions within him and just come clean once and for all. He knew it was easier said than done, considering he had never confessed his affections to anyone in his life. He knew that it would be best to just let her know, accept her rejection, and simply allow her to return back to the village she had come from, hopefully so that he would never have to see her face again.

Things would be better that way, he knew. Once she was gone, he would finally get over these desires and move on to a more insular lifestyle, where things like his heart were kept locked and sealed somewhere in his body, never again to see the light of day so long as he lived. He was honestly surprised that she hadn't even left yet. After all that had happened between them, he would've thought that she would have been two steps away from her village gates by now. But then again she was the kind of person that would wait for his dismissal. And much to his disdain, he was still quite reluctant to give it her. But he knew he would have to find her before his day was through.

The longer he kept her here, the longer he would be keeping her in his heart.

He just needed to be rid of her, once and for all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Okay, I can't let you stay in here too long since you aren't really on official business." The medic-nin informed as he opened one of the doors to the greenhouse.

"I understand," Hinata gave a light nod. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He waved her off as he stepped through the threshold. "This place is pretty empty most of the time anyways. We just come out here to take care of the plants and harvest when necessary."

"Oh, I see." Hinata followed behind him as they entered the large greenhouse, taking in the scene with childlike eyes. The place was beautiful, she thought. With crystal-clear glass all around and multicolored flowers and foliage, Suna's sunlight illuminated the room, the fresh and crisp scent of greenery taking over her senses. "This place is really amazing." She breathed.

"Yeah, it is pretty relaxing here." The medic-nin agreed, taking in the sight as well. "It's just nice to come out and take a breather sometimes, ya know?"

Hinata gave a nod in concurrence.

"Well," The medic-nin tucked his keys back into his pocket. "I'd better get back to work." He stated with a stretch of his arms as he started walking toward the doors. "Give Haruno-san my greetings." He gave a wave as he stepped out.

"O-Okay," Hinata confirmed as the door closed behind him. She turned back to the now empty greenhouse, filled with only the stilling silence of her breathing. She had only spent a few minutes in here but she already felt more relaxed than she had been in days. It seemed like it had been forever since she'd seen greenery in Sunagakure. To see so much of it, in one place, felt highly nostalgic to her, reminding her of her home, the village she hadn't been to in quite a good while. But this mission -or whatever she would call it- was almost over now. And once again she'll be back in her hometown, surrounded by her closest friends and family. She wouldn't have to remember all that had happened here, all the _people_ she had come close to here. This minor period of her life would just be a fading memory in her mind.

Standing now, in the tranquil milieu of Suna's greenhouse, the Hyuuga heiress already felt miles forward on her road to recovery, feeling glad that she had gotten here without having to meet _him_. Attempting to quell her current train of thought, Hinata strolled lightly through the narrow pathways of the greenhouse, pausing at a little nook of scarlet flowers. She let her hand reach out to brush lightly at a moist petal, recalling that the flowers were used for skin remedies back at the village. She sat down on a small bench nearby, reclining back against the seat and allowing her eyes to take in the motley colors of the floral decor, just feeling the sun shining through the glass as it lit the room in a brilliant radiance. Everything felt so salubrious here, so full of life and positivity; a keen contrast to the dark monsoon of emotions currently coursing through her body.

Hinata took a deep breath.

Despite being in such a placid environment, her heart had yet to release this ache she had been feeling since she ran out of his room two days ago. She had spent today in the main hospital's library, speaking with a medic-nin that had been quite familiar with Sakura when she had come to heal Kankuro's body after his battle with Sasori. He had allowed her to read through several of the books that the library had to offer, even allowing her to take a few copies of the books they already have there. But somehow, the man had sensed her rather dour state in the midst of their discussion, offering that she take a look through the greenhouse here at the hospital due to its ability to help mitigate the stressed minds of the medical staff who are constantly on duty.

Being honest, the room _had_ been quite helpful in relaxing the tension she had been feeling as of late, but it still didn't assuage the wound that had taken residence in her chest. She knew that injury could only be healed with time and great distance from this place. She was praying that she never again would have to receive a mission that led her to Sunagakure. She'd rather do D-ranked missions for the rest of her life than return here and have to confront –

_Gaara?_

She blinked dumbly at the redhead who had swiftly entered the room. Before the door had even closed behind him, his eyes already found hers amongst the flowers and greenery between them. He had seemed tense when he entered. But as their eyes met, his posture seemed to relax, his face almost looking relieved as he made his way over to her. Despite the reality of him walking at a standard pace, in her mind, he seemed to moving all too quick for her to even process why he was here at the moment, or more importantly, why he was coming towards her. She had taken drastic measures to avoid him all day, keeping her chakra contained and circumventing all paths that he could possibly ever take during his daily affairs. So why had he been so cruel as to seek her out? After two days of haunting silence, why had he chosen to speak to her now?

Gaara could feel his heart beating out of his chest when he saw her. After essentially navigating through his entire tower in search of her, he had nearly lost sanity by the time he had figured that she might be here at the hospital, recalling that discussion he had once overheard at the tower's library. Before he could even think, his feet were walking in her direction, like his body was a magnet that was attracted to her and her alone. He stood before her seconds later, regarding her tense posture and the obviously frightened look on her face, akin to a deer on death's row. It didn't make him feel welcomed, which he surely knew he wasn't.

"I want to talk to you." Gaara was taken aback by the softness of his tone, like he was trying to pacify some terrified animal. She only blinked up at him in response, her fingertips meeting each other in her typical nervous habit. He was glad he wasn't the only one on edge at the moment. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so uneasy from simply being in another's presence.

"It's… It's about what happened between us the other day." He continued after the silence had begun to stretch thin between them. She still didn't make a move to respond, just blinking up at him with those large, doe eyes. Her lack of response was only unsettling him further, and he had to clear his throat in order to find the will to proceed.

"That day…" He began once more, forcing himself to meet her gaze despite his urge to look elsewhere. "Those things I said… the way I acted…" He swallowed dryly, and at this point, couldn't bring himself to look into those kindly eyes. "I… I'm sorry."

No response, just that perennial look of stupefaction on her face.

"And…" He felt obliged to continue. "I'll be sure to send my statement of approval for this mission. You're…" His brow furrowed and he wondered why it was just so hard to say this.

"You're dismi-"

"I'm sorry," Was the timid apology that interrupted him.

It was Gaara's turn to blink dumbly in stupefaction.

Hinata stood from her little hermitage of flowers, straightening out the bulky cream jacket she had decided to start wearing again, along with her loosened pants and sandals. Surprisingly, Gaara had only just taken note of her change in attire. And being honest, he could really care less at the moment.

"Why would you need to apologize?" He asked, flummoxed.

"I-I shouldn't have hit you." She stated meekly.

"You deserved to." He refuted, thinking that only she of all people would apologize for something that she held no account for.

"No," She shook her head lightly, saddened eyes downcast. "Th-They were true… those things you said…"

Gaara truly felt like a monster for causing that look on her face. It tore him to no end. "No, Hinata -"

"Please," Her voice was unsteady, head lowered and causing her bangs to overshadow her eyes. She brushed past him. "I… I should go."

"Wait," He barely registered his hand as it shot out to grab her arm. She stiffened at the touch like it had burned her. He automatically drew his hand back, at a complete lost for what to say. He didn't even know why he had stopped her in the first place.

"I… would you… could we…" Gaara felt ashamed to be stumbling so profusely. "Could we meet tonight?"

She stared at him with disbelief. "Y-You still want talk about Naruto-kun?"

"No," He quickly denied, surprised that she would think so. "I… I just want to talk about something."

Hinata had no idea as to what he would want to talk about. They had barely ever spoken about anything that didn't have to do with Naruto. She didn't even know how to reply to such a request, her mind was just so chaotic at the moment and the only thing she wanted was to just get out of this room and get some fresh air. The greenhouse suddenly seemed less refreshing than it had been some moments ago.

But Gaara was still looking at her, waiting patiently for a reply. She could barely bring herself to just look at him, not when he had that concerned expression on his face, one that looked so out of place on the typically reticent leader. She noticed that he also looked slightly wan to her, his skin of pallor and his eyes very sullen and tired. He looked similar to his days back when they were genin, when he rarely ever slept due to the Shukaku's bloodlust. But despite his fatigued appearance, she still couldn't explain this sudden attraction she felt towards him, like her body was begging her to move closer, to just shorten the proximity so she could touch him. It was truly bizarre, this novel sensation. It was only adding to the nervousness and confusion she was already feeling at the moment. She just wanted to leave. But it seemed like her only way out of this room was to finally answer him, and she currently had no idea what she could possibly say to that.

"O-Okay," was the reply she heard herself give. And before she could chide herself for responding so foolishly, the look on his face made the answer worthwhile.

He looked so _relieved_, as if that simple reply had been the positive answer to a life or death question...

She couldn't explain why her heart felt so warmed at the sight of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_What_?"

Temari put her pen down and sat up at her desk, giving Gaara her full attention so that she was absolutely sure she hadn't misheard him.

"I said," Gaara began with a hint of irritation. He hated having to repeat himself, especially with a question like this: "How would one confess their feelings to another person?"

Temari still looked quite flummoxed, blinking at the redhead with an incredulous look on her face. She wanted to ask him to repeat it again but she was pretty sure that he'd stab her with sand if she did so.

"_You_ wanna know how to confess your feelings to someone?" She asked, disbelief quite evident in her tone.

"It's a hypothetical question, Temari." Gaara evinced tetchily, beginning to doubt his choice in coming to her instead of Kankuro. His elder brother's advice just hadn't worked out so well in the past…

"Oh, right," The blonde nodded, trying to feign understanding. She knew damn well he was talking about himself.

It took two seconds for her to finally finish this puzzle she had been working out in her mind: Gaara acts weird. Gaara calls Naruto. Leaf girl shows up. Gaara acts weird. Leaf girl acts weird. Gaara gets weirder. Gaara gets depressed. Gaara asks about love. Gaara's _in _love. Puzzle complete.

"So what you're asking is, how would _one_ go about confessing their feelings to _another person_?" Temari asks, standing up from her desk and walking around it. She reclines on the front of it.

"Yes," Gaara dryly confirms, taking note of the implicit tone in her statement. He's not pleased. "But if you can't answer, that's fine as well." He turns himself to leave.

"Hold on a sec," She commands lightly. Gaara spares her another glance. "I can answer." She informs him, watching as he turned himself to face her fully.

"Hypothetically speaking here," She began a moment later, crossing her arms beneath her ample chest. "Is the person confessing a male or female? And what exactly is the gender of the person he or she is confessing to?"

Gaara narrowed his gaze at her for a second, seemingly hesitant to respond. He spoke lowly a moment later. "A male," He replies calmly. "And the person is a female."

Temari nodded at this, thinking that response was no doubt a confirmation to her 'puzzle theory'. "So if a guy wants to confess his feelings to a girl…" She began sagely, "Then he should take her out to do something special, something that she likes."

"What if that person doesn't know what she likes?"

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Temari raised a brow. "If you, I mean, the _guy_ doesn't even know what she likes then why in the world would he be confessing his feelings to her?"

Gaara lowered his eyes for a moment, a wistful expression on his face. "I… I mean… Hypothetically speaking, what if the girl likes to watch sunsets?"

"Well then he should take her to go see one, maybe have a picnic or something too, like a date."

"A date?" Gaara echoed.

"Yeah," Temari confirmed. "You know, where you can get to know her and stuff, talk a little. Then wait for just the right moment to tell her how you feel."

"The right moment," Gaara repeated to himself, nodding lightly at the information.

"But just make sure you don't rush things." Temari exhorted. "You'll know when it's the perfect moment, trust me."

Gaara gave another nod, turning to leave the room. He stopped short when he realized her advice had been directed towards him and not the hypothetical person he had set up for her. He turned to regard his eldest sister. She was looking right back at him.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I won't tell anyone." She said calmly, a knowing half smile at her lips.

Gaara tried to give her a look of gratitude but he hadn't expected her to walk towards him, nor abruptly wrap her arms around his frame, locking him in a sudden and warm embrace. He automatically felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, unused to such intimacy from his older sister.

There was nary a sound in the room as they stood there, right near the closed door. Temari was silent as she hugged him, but somehow, Gaara couldn't help but feel that she was saying so much more to him at the moment. The way her hand slid up to press his head against her chest, her own cheek coming to rest atop auburn hair. Temari was grateful that her height and heels gave her a fair stature over him, allowing the embrace to linger for as long as she could. It just felt like it had been ages since she'd yearned for this, to just hold him to her and show him just how much he meant to her without having to truly say it.

Temari knew that she was probably pushing her boundaries here, but after the way he came to her office just to seek her advice (and on a thing like _love_ no less), she couldn't help but feel like those last walls were finally breaking down between them. And after discovering that he and Kankuro had been getting all brotherly lately, she was more than determined to put herself on the same platform. She knew she was just _thisclose_ to getting Gaara to call her _Onēsan_, and she was surely going to accomplish it before he went around calling that puppet boy anything like it.

Temari, realizing that this embrace might've stretched on for too long, decided to step back and free him from her clutches. The second she let him go, Gaara was at the door, his hand on the knob as he paused there. He didn't look back at her when he spoke, his tone inscrutable.

"Thank you."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata stood silently outside the door of the Kazekage's bedroom, attempting to steady her nerves before she entered. She had to wonder why he wanted her to meet him here of all places, and more specifically at the time that they would usually meet for their discussions. The last time she had left this room, she had been running, trying to escape from all the discord that had happened between them that night. But now things were different hopefully, considering she had taken two days to try and marinate in all the truth that had been said to her. She took a deep breath before turning that knob, opening the door and allowing a bit of light to leak out into the dimly lit passageway.

She stepped through threshold, taking in the orange haze of the large bedroom. It proved that she was right on time, right when the sun was just beginning to set on Sunagakure. Hinata didn't hesitate to cross the unoccupied space, moving over to those large sliding doors that were allowing light to bleed weakly into the room. She hadn't been surprised to find him on the balcony, but what had truly shocked her, was the sight of the décor currently laid out on it.

There was a small, square table with a white covering over it, a pair of chairs on either side. Two silver-covered dishes, a pot of tea, and a flask of saké were set atop the table, two candles flickering lightly at its center.

Gaara, who had been standing at the railing, turned himself to regard the dumbfounded expression on her face. "I thought that we could possibly eat dinner while we spoke." He informed her. "It's alright if you don't want to."

Hinata shook her head lightly, still at a loss for words. She walked in the table's direction and Gaara met her halfway, pulling out her chair and allowing her to take a seat. He followed suit, sitting himself on the other side as he uncovered both their dishes. Hinata took in the sight of the kitsune udon, the same meal that she had ordered when they had first eaten out together. She was utterly nonplussed at the moment, wondering why Gaara had gone so far as to do all this, to set up this whole dining scene just so they could talk… talk about… Wait, why was she here again?

"Um… G-Gaara-sama?"

The redhead met her gaze. "Yes?"

"W-Why did you…" She paused. "What did you want to talk about?"

His face seemed expressionless, but green eyes were staring at her intently. "Could you tell me about your life in Konoha?"

Hinata was taken aback. Why in the world would he want to know about that? "Y-You want to talk about my life in Konoha?"

Gaara nodded. "I haven't really gotten to know you since you've arrived here. Even though we've spent a lot of time conversing, it was usually on other subjects."

_Like Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought ruefully. She didn't even like to hear his name anymore. It reminded her of all those things that Gaara had said that night, the bitter truth of it all. Over the last few days she had to quell her mind whenever it drifted to thoughts of the blond shinobi. A part of her knew that Naruto would never return her hidden affections, but a part of her had also been hoping that at some point the blond would recognize her admiration and see that there was something in her that was right for him too. But then to have someone from the outside, someone who had gotten a glimpse of what her relationship with Naruto was like, actually tell her that there was truly no hope that Naruto would ever reciprocate her affections, had cut a fierce hole in her heart, one that bled every time she heard the blond's name. It felt like she had been completely dumped and rejected, even though she and Naruto hadn't been in a relationship in the first place.

Gaara took in the look on Hinata's face, knowing full well that it was he who had caused such a dour expression. It pained him. He didn't know at what point he became so obsessed with seeing her happy but he wanted nothing more than to see her smile at the moment. To cause someone as kindly and innocent as her to appear so despondent was an act so inhumane that only he alone could accomplish it. He had never hurt someone that he cared about, so he truly had no inkling as to how he would go about trying to alleviate her. He honestly wasn't the solacing type and he doubted that the apology he had given her earlier was sufficient enough to heal the wounds he had inflicted. But still, he thought, she would no longer have to suffer. After he had completed this whole confession process, accepted his rejection, and officially dismissed her from Sunagakure, she wouldn't have to be around him anymore. She could go back to her friends and life back at Konoha and forget she ever met him. She could continue fantasizing about Naruto and disregard that she had ever heard those unrefined things he had said to her.

Gaara felt an ache in his chest at that thought. But he knew that this was the only way to settle things between them. She didn't feel the same way that he felt about her. She loved Naruto, someone that he himself had thought he loved. But somewhere along the way things had changed, somehow he had become quite infatuated with this woman. He didn't know how or when but he simply knew that he couldn't stop thinking about her and every moment they've ever spent together.

"So will you tell me then?" Gaara prompted lightly. "I want to know more about you."

"Huh?" Hinata blinked up at him. She had been so deep in depressive thought that she had nearly forgotten he was there.

"O-Oh, right." She gave a light nod. "Okay." She still didn't know why he was so interested in hearing about her life back in Konoha but she figured that maybe he was just trying to mend the tension between them. "So… what exactly do you want to know?"

"Your friends, your family, the things you like…" Gaara listed, picking up his chopsticks and tending to his food.

"Well, I-I guess I can start with my family…" Hinata picked up the small kettle between them and poured them both some tea.

"You're the heiress to your clan, right?" Gaara asked, taking his cup and sipping lightly at it.

Hinata nodded, taking ahold of her own cup. She glanced down at the steaming liquid. "But… But I honestly think my sister may have the better attributes of being the ideal heiress…"

"Really?" Gaara inquired seriously. "Why would you think that?"

Hinata continued to frame the cup in her hands, her thumb running absently around the rim. "I-It's not just me," She informed distantly. "My father, many of the elders and clan members… they think so too…"

"And so you just agree with them?" Gaara kept his eyes on her though her gaze was directed at the tea in her hands.

"No," She shook her head lightly. "I could see it myself… s-since we were little…." Hinata regarded her reflection in the dark green liquid. "She was always a lot more skilled in the techniques of our clan. She never cried like I did… always so serious… just like my father… just like the other clan members…"

"Do you want to be the next leader of your clan?" The redhead asked. "Is it something you truly want?"

Hinata shook her head. "I… I want to make my family proud. I-I want to prove my strength to them, as a kunoichi."

"But is it something _you_ want?" He pressed. "Do you envision yourself as the next head of your clan?"

Hinata met his eyes, taking in the inquiring look on his face. He seriously wanted to know her answer. "I…" She began lightly, feeling slightly nervous under his curious gaze. She took a sip of tea to calm herself. "Wh-Whenever I picture the next head of our clan… It's… It's always Neji-nii."

"Your cousin?" Gaara sat back a little, realizing he had leant in a little too close during all his questioning. "So you think that he should be the next heir?"

Hinata continued to take small sips from her tea. "Neji-nii is a prodigy." She informed him humbly. "He's very strong and smart. H-He graduated at the top of his class for his year at the academy… And me…" Her tone lowered. "I didn't do any of those things… I barely made it through the chuunin exams…"

She spoke so insouciantly about it, Gaara thought, as though she had fully accepted that she would never be as strong as her peers. "Are you content with gap between you and him? Are you satisfied with the fact that he's stronger than you?"

"N-No, that's not it." Hinata promptly shook her head. "I… I just believe that Neji-nii deserves to be our clan leader." Hinata put her empty cup down, sitting up so she could elucidate on the matter. "My father and Neji-nii's father, Hizashi, were twin brothers. But just because my father was born shortly before my uncle, then he was chosen to be the head of our clan, while my uncle was forced to be a branch house member."

"Branch house member?"

"My clan has two houses: the main house and the branch house." Hinata clarified. "The branch house is what we would consider the inferior household, almost like the servitude of the main house members. The main house are the elite and hold sovereign over the branch house members. Th-They even have the ability to severely punish the lower house members through the use of a curse mark."

Gaara nodded lightly at the data. He wasn't surprised that such a venerable and historic clan would execute that sort of hierarchy. "So as a result of his father's later birth, your cousin was forced to become a branch house member as well?"

Hinata nodded. "But I honestly believe Neji-nii deserves to be the next leader of our clan." She stated sincerely. "He's worked so hard to gain the respect and approval of my father and our clan members. He's proven that being entitled a branch house member has nothing to do with one's strength and perseverance." Hinata stared thoughtfully off the balcony for a moment, towards the dimming sand dunes in the distance. "Neji-nii… and Naruto-kun…" She tightened her fist in her lap. "They've both been so inspirational to me… They've both made me want to get stronger… to fight for what I believe in…"

She looks so different now, Gaara thought. The way her long dark hair tossed gently at her back, the way the setting sun tinted her skin in a glow. Her fingers were clenched so tightly in her lap, dark lashes overshadowing the emulous passion flaring in her pale eyes. Gaara thought she looked so strong at this moment, so greatly different from her typical passiveness. He wasn't sure if one's affections could ever be measured, but at this moment, he was sure his attraction to her had aggrandized tenfold. He wanted her _so_ badly.

Hinata had seemed to sense his gaze and turned towards him, feeling slightly started by the look she found there. She wasn't sure if it was the charcoal darkness that was rimming those sea-foamed orbs, but his gaze was always _so_ intense to her. It was a good thing Gaara was typically the silent strong type because there was just so much that could be read from his expressions. Well actually, up until recently she was unable to guess anything that the redhead was feeling. Perhaps after spending so much time with him and seeing each of the minor shifts in his facial features, she had grown more accustomed to reading all his moods. And right now, she thought, Gaara gaze seemed so _hungry_ to her. He was looking right into her eyes but she felt as if he were taking in her whole body. The feeling was strange, but for some reason, it made her heart speed up, giving rise to this tingling sensation at the pit of her stomach.

"S-Sorry," She tried to quell the blush at her cheeks, freeing herself from his scrutiny and staring down at her plate. She picked up her chopsticks. "I was s-sort of rambling."

"No, it's fine." Gaara said calmly, trying not to stare too hard at the sweet pink at her cheeks. "I like it when you talk."

Hinata had been in the process of separating her chopsticks when he said that, causing them to snap too abruptly in her grasp and break into pieces. She felt her face go crimson at her lack of control, staring down at the broken fragments of wood in her palms. A pale hand reached out and silently took the pile, replacing it with two wholly assembled chopsticks. She allowed herself to glance up at the redhead before her, seeing that he had discarded her broken utensils and currently had none of his own. He had given her his pair. She looked back at the two solid pieces in her hand, the ones that he had been eating from some moments ago.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

She shook her head. Shinobi had to share a lot more than chopsticks on missions, she thought, recalling several times that Kiba had conveniently packed nothing but dog biscuits and underwear to take on their trips. "B-But what about you?" She asked, gesturing lightly at his unfinished meal.

"Hn," Gaara glanced down at his meal before opening one of his hands, sand seemed to collect in a cloud around his palms before it solidified into two thin, solid rods. He gave them an experimental tap together before proceeding to eat his meal.

Hinata, who was fully cognizant of Gaara's abilities, was still quite amazed by his convenient use of sand, recalling that he also used it to make a cork for the gourd he often wore at his back.

"Thank you," She praised, also proceeding to eat her own meal.

They consume their dishes in a comfortable silence, both occasionally sparing glances at each other in the process. When Gaara finishes, he pours them both a share of saké and another cup of the warm tea.

"Could you tell me about your closest companions there?" He asks, bringing the saké dish to his lips.

Hinata isn't startled by his question this time, having grown quite accustomed to Gaara's interrogative tendencies and forwardness. "That would be my teammates," She answered, "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

"Kiba," Gaara echoed, recalling that he had been one of the three to see the heiress nude. He didn't like him already, despite the fact that the dog boy had once saved his brother.

"Yes, he's very kind." Hinata comments, shifting her dish of saké aside to take ahold of the tea. "Even though he doesn't show it very often, both he and Akamaru and Shino-kun have always been there for me."

"And what about your cousin, Neji?" Gaara asks, recalling that she had once stated that they were on much better terms now. "Are you close with him?"

"W-Well," Hinata began, absently brushing a strand of hair over her ear. "He's changed a lot since that match between him and Naruto-kun…"

"So you are close with him?"

"He's more like an older brother to me." Hinata stated meekly, an apple blush at her cheeks. She could never imagine telling Neji these things. "I… I sort of look up to him..."

"I see," Gaara concurs, "So you don't have any close female companions?"

Hinata shook her head, a wistful expression on her face. "W-Well, there is Sakura-san, Ino-san and Tenten-san… but we aren't _really_ that close…."

Gaara could sense her discomfort on the topic, the way she stared absently at her tea cup as she held it. He decided to change the subject. "Could you tell me more about your teammates?"

"Oh, they're really great." Hinata brightened slightly at this, a subtle smile at her lips as she recalled her squad members. "Shino-kun is sort of like you. He doesn't say much unless it's necessary but he's also very kind and strong."

Gaara felt the tug of a smile at his lips and wasn't sure if it was her comment or the saké that caused it. He decided to go with the former.

"And Akamaru is a really loving and playful dog. He's just like Kiba-kun… except he's probably a better listener." She giggled softly at her teasing. "They're both very funny too," She added with a smile. "Whenever they get into arguments and Kiba-kun is the only one who can understand what Akamaru is saying…" She brought a hand to her mouth, coyly hiding the bubbling laughter in her throat.

Gaara thought her amusement was contagious, feeling a bit of mirth at her recollections. He had never seen her so bright before, nor ever heard such sweet laughter from the typically timid kunoichi. He was disinterring a side of her that she had probably granted only a number of people to see. He was just lucky enough to be one of the few to witness it.

Hinata finally quelled that bubbling laughter, simmering it down to a perennial smile as she removed her hand from her lips. She took a small sip of her tea before replacing the cup at the table. "I think…" She began thoughtfully, looking up at Gaara. "I think you'd really like them…"

He stared back at her calmly. "But would they like me?"

Hinata looked sincerely perplexed. "W-Why wouldn't they?"

Her answer was immediate and genuine. It startled Gaara slightly, causing him to look down at the saké dish in his hand, feeling a bit of heat at his cheeks. He sought a subject change.

"You don't drink saké." Gaara commented, glancing down at her brim-full dish and trying to remember if she had drunk any at their last meal together.

"Um, no," She shook her head lightly. "I-I don't think I'm allowed to."

"Says who?"

Hinata blinked for a moment, nonplussed. "I… I don't know actually…"

Gaara let a look of confusion on his face. "You don't know if you're allowed to drink?"

"It's just…" Hinata began timidly, crimson rising at her cheeks. "I've never really tried to… so no one's ever really told me _not _to." She pulled the saké dish in front of her, staring down at the crystal clear liquid. "I guess… since I'm older now…" A determined expression took over her face, but then she gently pushed the dish aside. "Well… m-maybe another night…" After a second, she pulled the dish back in front of her. "But this _is_ sort of a vacation… and… and I mean I _could_… just this once…"

Gaara watched her inner-conflict with a hint of amusement, taking light sips at his own saké. "I'm sure one serving won't hurt you." He offered, seeing tension brewing at her face.

She looked up at him, seeing his calm exterior as he drank lightly. "Y-You're right," She commented, trying not to appear nervous as she hesitantly brought the dish to her lips, taking a sip lighter than a kitten's. She replaced the dish on the table. "W-Well that was um…" She swallowed forcefully, "interesting."

Gaara actually fought a sudden urge to laugh, seeing the obvious distaste on her face and her pitiful attempt to mask it. She was too kind it was funny. He poured her another cup of the cooling tea, attempting to help relieve her of the aftertaste.

She took it eagerly, drinking half the small cup before sighing as she replaced it at the table. "Thank you."

"Well saké isn't for everyone." He cautioned kindly. "I only drink it during meals."

Hinata nodded at this, watching Gaara as he took her abandoned saké dish and brought it to his mouth. He drank it all at once, licking his lips lightly as he brought the dish back down. Inexplicably, she felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks at the sight, tapping the tips of her fingers beneath the table.

"So could you tell me a story about them?" Gaara asked, "About those teammates of yours."

He honestly wasn't wholly concerned about her other squad members. What piqued Gaara's interest, was the way she lit up as she spoke about them, the way her habitual stutter disappeared as she immersed herself completely in the story. It was like she was suddenly unaware of his presence, her facial expressions flowing freely and even using hand gestures as she spoke. She told a humorous tale of an old mission with her squad, one where they'd been assigned to escort some cat-obsessed woman. At one point, when she recalled a part when Kiba and the woman had a pet-loving showdown, she giggled as she tried to explain the final outcome of the story.

She was truly a sight to behold, he thought, far greater than the setting sun over the sand dunes of Sunagakure.

Night had fallen slowly in the midst of their meal. The flickering candle lights between them were gifting a hazy look over the scene, making it appear almost dreamlike as her voice faded to silence in his mind. It was only her at this moment, moving in pantomimic motions as he watched her with adoring green eyes. She was giggling, he could tell, despite the fact that he could no longer hear her. She met his gaze for one eternal second, lavender eyes sparkling with bliss as that smile remained present on her lips, cheeks tinted in a rosy blush.

Gaara wasn't sure, but he felt like this was it, that 'right moment' that Temari had once told him about. Was this his chance, he thought, was this the time to tell her how he felt? Even if it was, he honestly didn't think he could bring himself to do it. Why would he ruin this, Gaara thought, eyes locked on the joyous heiress before him. She seemed so happy at this moment, so _at ease_ in his presence, truly nothing like the way she had looked the other night, when she had run out of his room in all her tears and umbrage. He didn't want to take that chance right now. No, he _couldn't_ take that chance right now, not unless he felt like tearing his heart to pieces when she rejected him, and likely ran from his presence in a need to escape. He didn't want to frighten her, he thought. He never wanted to see another look of contempt in her eyes…

"…Well, it was all a safe trip back to Konoha from there." Hinata concluded. "But Kiba-kun made us swear to never speak of it again." She informed with a humble smile. "So… don't ever tell him I told you about it, okay?"

"You have my word," Gaara calmly declared, pushing back from the table. "We should probably head inside."

"O-Oh, right," Hinata nodded, glancing around as though she just realized it was nighttime. She stood from the table as well.

Both she and Gaara noticed the lit candles, bending down to blow them out simultaneously. The two were close as they locked gazes with each other. The flames extinguished, smoke curling lazily between them as darkness fell upon the scene. It seemed like a moment before either pulled back, both holding a hint of color at their cheeks.

Gaara wanted to take her hand and lead her inside. But after all that recently happened between them, he doubted that he had the right to touch her at all. Instead he offered to walk her back to her quarters in the tower, of which she hesitated to decline but surprisingly accepted. They stood before her door some moments later.

Hinata looked down at her hand as she grasped the doorknob. "Thank you, Gaara-sama. I… I had fun."

"We're around the same age," Gaara clarifies. "You really don't have to refer to me that way."

"I-I know but," She lifted her gaze to look back at him. "You're still a Kage."

"Then do I have the right to refuse that you call me that?" Gaara tested calmly.

Hinata turned to face him fully. "Well what would you prefer I address you as? Gaara-san? Gaara-kun?"

"Gaara-kun is just fine." The Kazekage stated humbly.

"Okay," Hinata nodded lightly, turning back to her door. "Thank you very much then, _Gaara_-_kun_."

"You're very welcome, _Hinata-san_." Gaara mimicked her titled emphasis.

Hinata turned back to him at that humored tone, surprised to find the silent mirth in his eyes. The look suited him quite well, she thought, letting her own amusement reflect in a small smile as she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. And then there was a sudden shift in his eyes, that appetent look she had seen earlier taking over. It seemed even more intense than it had been before, locking her under a fervent gaze as she tried to still her suddenly frantic beating heart.

"I-I should… I should go inside now…" Hinata murmured absently. Her hand somehow found the doorknob, despite her eyes still being locked with his.

"You should." Gaara's tone was deep, almost feral.

It felt like a warning to her, but somehow it only did the opposite with its tenor, catching her in almost hypnotic trance as she felt a sudden urge to move closer to him instead of farther away. She didn't know why, but she wanted to walk right into his arms. She wanted him touch her, to put his hands on her, to let his tongue roam over her skin like it had when…

_Wait a second!_

Hinata froze, eyes widening slightly at her lecherous train of thought. She was turning away before the blush had even crept its way up her neck, opening the door to let herself through.

"Wait."

Gaara's command stopped her when she was halfway through the threshold. She had to take a breath before she looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Dinner…" He began lowly, staring at some distant spot on the floor. "Would you like to join me again… the same time tomorrow?"

"Oh, right," Hinata suddenly remembered, turning once again to face him. She was beyond her doorway this time. "Tomorrow will be my last night in Suna…" The kunoichi informed. "I'm sorry I forget to tell you earlier." She apologized. "Goodnight, Gaara-kun... and thank you again."

Gaara could only give a silent nod as he watched Hinata closed the door… on his hopes, on his heart.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Chapter Huit

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER HUIT~**_

It was a blank night through blistering winds, a snowstorm so vicious and chaotic that one would truly be insane to believe you could journey through it.

That is, unless you were dreaming.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging tightly in an attempt to preserve what little body heat she could currently attain. Pale eyes were squinted against the chilling breath of wintry winds, fair skin blighted by the frosty touch of Old Jack's fingers. She treaded lethargically through the great depths of freshly blanketed snow, in search of something and yet nothing all at once. She felt almost led by the storm itself, her body being pushed and pulled by the mutinous conditions as her feet shivered to remain within the errant guidance. She could only cling tight to her inept clothing, all of which were too thin to be facing such a drastic cold.

But despite the frosting chill slithering its way into her lungs, burning her frigid from the inside as she fought her way through the relentless storm, Hinata felt almost completely numb, her form in an almost paralytic state as she blew frosty, shapeless clouds of breath into the night. And within this great recalcitrant blizzard, both existence and time itself meant nothing. This journey was an endless one, a never-ending tread through wintry nothingness; one where time seems to fade in relevance, where the days slip into nights and one can no longer tell one's identity from the flurries of snow that blankets all.

It was only deadly nothingness out here, a chilling stark white abyss…

Along with that bright yellow dot in the distance.

Hinata didn't know why, but she was suddenly running, hastily and fervently towards that gold and shining color. It stood out greatly against the endless white, like a sudden target and motive in this timeless era; she ran eagerly to it. She felt her heart pounding as she drew closer, heat quickly rising in her body as that golden yellow dot drew near. That familiar shade excited her, made her anxious and eager as she felt a smile tugging at her lips, the skin of them chapped from the bitter coldness. But she didn't care at the moment, about the winds or the snow or the storm currently pushing her away from that beautiful spot of color and the person that she knew it belonged to.

Nothing matters but him right now, nothing matters but _getting to_ him.

_Naruto_…

She called his name from the short distance between them. Her voice muted by the whistling of winds and the burning cold that was nipping at her throat. She could make out the spikes of his hair now, golden tousles of messy hair tossing and turning within the cloudy haze of the blizzard. All she could see was that head of brilliant blond. And as she tenaciously fought her way to him, knees buried deep in poignant snow and fingers gripping tightly at her arms, Hinata felt more happy than she could ever remember. To see him here, in the middle of this harsh and wintry nothingness, made the never-ending journey worthwhile, made the momentary loneliness almost worth it.

But in the blink of an eye, that head of yellow was bleeding. It started as a small dot of bloody red, spreading and seeping until every speck of golden color was enveloped by a deep hue of fiery auburn. It stopped her dead in her tracks, body standing stiff as she suddenly felt no form of alacrity to push on. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there, silently, narrowing her eyes against the blighting of winds, her nails carving crests into her arms and her hair tossing wildly around her back and shoulders. She didn't move until that head of flaming hair was slowly turning towards her, revealing the expressionless face of _him._

And she could see the rest of his body now, in sitting form, with knees curled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Those dark-rimmed demonic eyes were piercing through her, looking vicious and sleepless and wicked, his lips curved to the sneer of a mad hunter. And then he suddenly started to laugh, a low raspy chuckle that gradually grew into outright maniacal laughter. His head was thrown back with a sardonic grin on his face, his shoulders shaking lightly at the tremble of his guffaws. The sound of that laughter sent a shiver down her spine, one that had nothing to do with the boisterous snowstorm.

But then that laughter transposed to laughing sobs, then just plain sobs and cries of grief. He dropped his head to the nestled crook between his knees, clinging tight as his shoulders shook. Muffled moans and cries could be heard, his body rocking gently in a primal attempt to soothe himself. And Hinata just watched him with vague bewilderment, watching him as his body shifted, to that of a small and whimpering child. The crying had yet to seize. The small boy was trembling visibly, and she wasn't sure if it was due to the frigid temperament or if it was simply the result of his laments. His head turned from the nook in his knees, bringing his saddened expression upon her.

His pale features were shining sharply in the cold moonlight and frost, his tear-stained cheeks and nose were dusted with scarlet. And those eyes… those briefly maniacal dark-rimmed eyes, were brim full of muted hopelessness, of a loneliness so profound that she could never imagine the great depths within them, to the places where his torn and fractured heart resided. His pale bottom lip was trembling as he regarded her, another swell of tears taking rise in his eyes.

And Hinata was suddenly moving again, a few slow, hesitant steps that became an arduous jog towards him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his trembling form, holding him tight in an attempt to halt whatever melancholy that could be grieving him so. She rested her cheek upon that blood red hair, listening to the song of softened whimpers and low cries, feeling his body tremble as he nestled his head at the crook of her neck and shoulders. She clung tight to that forlorn child, rocking him gently in an attempt to soothe him. He felt so warm to her, a heat that was on the verge of blistering hot but for some reason it felt so comforting to her, making her forget about the ghastly blizzard surrounding them, or the person she had been previously running to.

But then he was suddenly set alight, flames encasing the small boy's form and causing her to jump back in defensive instinct. His whole body was on fire, and he stood slowly from the snow-laden ground to regard her. Hinata was in a shock at his calmness, the way that saddened expression remained on his face and his fiery hands slowly reached out towards her. The orange-red flames were dancing wildly on his skin, his eyes still clouded by tears and his arms still desperately reaching out to her.

_Why… Why won't anyone love me?_

Despite the whistling of winds and the endless precipitation, Hinata heard his small childlike voice in a crystal clear sound, watching his eyes spill over with tears, his lip still trembling as he reached out towards her. She stood lifeless as she watched him, as though the storm had finally frozen her solid and she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. She didn't know what to do but stand there, regarding him as he burned alive, dying slowly but silently before her. His gaze never left her own through the whole slaughter, seafoam eyes still gazing through her as theground melted beneath him, until _he_ melted to nothingness.

Hinata was once again all alone, standing motionless in the midst of a blizzard; white flurries settled onto her hair and face, stunning the nerves the into a stable numbness.

There were no longer any colors in the distance…

Neither golden… nor bloody red.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata shook her head to clear her train of thought, the vestiges of last night's dream still haunting her even with her eyes wide open. She tucked the last of her scrolls into the side compartment of her bag, strapping her kunai pouch to her thigh before glancing at a nearby mirror on the wall. She gave her reflection a determined look as she tied her hitai-ate around her neck. She walked over to the window on the wall of her dormitory in the Kazekage tower, taking in the view of the twilight sky above Sunagakure. This would be the last time she ever saw the setting sun above the Sand Village. She took a deep breath, telling herself this was a good thing, that she would finally be returning to her home now. She had no reason to feel so… so strange, a sense of confusion about something she wasn't truly sure of. She shook the feeling before it could dominate her thought process. She's just so tired of being clustered here. She wants nothing more than to return home now, to see her friends and family and just put this whole mission behind her.

But at least she would be leaving on better terms now. Now that she and Gaara had come to some sort of mutual consensus, there was no longer this aching feeling she felt about just leaving after all that had occurred between them. They were friends now, if that would be the word that she could use to describe them. She was still much closer to him than she had been when she originally got here. Hinata released a sigh as she walked back over to her bed, collapsing against the mattress as she regarded the ceiling. The drawers here were empty now, all her possessions packed and prepared for her three-day journey back to Konoha. She had spent nearly the entire day tidying her belongings and reading over a few scrolls that she had gotten from the hospital's library. She had thought, for some unknown reason, that Gaara would perhaps stop by her room before she left. She figured that he might at least want to say goodbye before she finally departed from this seemingly perennial 'mission'. But much to her expectations, he hadn't even shown up since his convoy to her room last night, after they had had their surprisingly pleasant dinner. She supposed that he still had his own duties as Kazekage to attend to...

But then why had he asked her to have dinner with him again?

Hinata once again shook her thoughts to clear her head, reminding herself that she should be leaving now. It was always best to travel through the desert during nightfall, when the temperatures weren't so dire and she could at least reach the woodlands before daybreak. She stood and zipped up her coat, attaching her bag to the back of her jacket before making her way to the door. She paused just before touching the door handle, turning to glance over her shoulder at the bed, where she left a neatly folded pile of clothing. They were the ones that Temari had picked for her on their 'shopping trip'. She supposed that it would be rude to simply just abandon the gifts that had been given to her, considering the older kunoichi had taken the time to pick them out herself. But then again it would be somewhat pointless to carry them back to Konoha with her, seeing as she would never don those scandalous items again. But she supposed she could give it to one of her female companions, perhaps Ino, Sakura or Tenten could find some use for the attire. She walked back over to the pile and quickly tucked the clothing into the bag at her back. She stepped out of the room a moment later, aiming to find a fountain so she could fill her two flasks with water before she left.

She had nearly rounded the corner when the sound of her door opening suddenly stopped her in place…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara tightened his fist atop his desk, glancing back at the windows behind him. It was already sunset. She could be leaving at any second now. He turned back to the pile of papers before him, the one stamped with 'URGENT' and 'PLEASE READ'. He felt like tearing them to shreds and burning the remains. Why today of all days must he be stuck here, locked up in his office and forced to sort through these piles of paperwork that he had been disregarding for weeks now? But apparently if these missives aren't submitted, his whole village could be at fault and many people would have to suffer. And as much as he wanted to run through that door and find her, he knew what his priorities were, he knew what would always come before any emotional issues he could be facing at the moment. He hadn't sworn to become his village leader for nothing. He was a Kage, and even Kage's had to sacrifice their own needs for the sake of governmental matters. He would just have to go through these quickly and carefully. He was almost halfway through his last pile and if he was lucky enough he might just catch her before she stepped through the village gates, even if it was just to watch her back as she walked away from him and the memories they had shared here.

Gaara ran a hand through his fiery hair, telling himself that this would never finish if he just kept thinking about her. He had to get these finished piles to Temari before daybreak. He had no time to be fantasizing. But damn it all, she could be on the verge of leaving now. How could he possibly think straight when the person he felt so deeply for was just about to leave without knowing how he felt, much less even getting a chance to say goodbye to her. But what if he just took one small break from all this writing? After all, he had been here since early morning and he still hasn't left since. Would it truly hurt for him to step out of his office for just one moment, just so he could see her _one_ last time and return right back to his duties? If he saw her then at least he wouldn't be so unfocused when he came back to his work, he could finally get his daily dose of the heiress and settle his urges for the lonely days to come. He just wants to properly send her off from his village, like a diligent Kazekage should.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Gaara stood from his desk, walking much faster than necessary to get to her chambers.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He nearly sprinted those last few steps to her door, his heart pounding fast with trepidation as he felt a sudden sense of apprehension coursing through him. He paused with his hand on the knob, taking a deep breath to calm himself and remind him of his purpose here. All he had to do was confess and say goodbye. That's it. There should be no reason for the sweat beading at the back of his neck nor the palpitations of his heart against his rib cage. He had to do this. He had to end this once and for all. He had to send her back to her village.

Gaara swallowed thickly as he turned the knob, the thrum of his heart beating heavy in his ears…

"Kazekage-sama…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata turned back to see who could possibly be entering her room now, coming upon the backside of a sand kunoichi. Pale eyes scrutinized the anomaly, wondering why the person's back seemed so familiar to her. The female seemed to sense her gaze and turned to regard her, eyes widening as she came upon the sight of the Hyuuga.

"You're…" Hinata began, searching for a name and realizing she had never gotten one. This was the girl from the first day that she had come here, the one that had been caught with Gaara in his office.

"Sari," She finished for Hinata, "My name is Sari."

"O-Oh," Hinata walked a few steps to introduce herself. "I'm Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." She felt herself blushing lightly as she took the other girl's hand, likely from her memory of where that hand had been when she first saw the girl in Gaara's office. "Um…" She began tentatively when the introductions were complete. "Are you responsible for clearing out my room?" She questioned kindly.

"Yes," The other girl blushed nervously. "Well no, not really…"

Hinata gave a look of confusion, wondering why the girl had chosen to enter her ex-chambers.

"It's just..." Sari sighed, suddenly looking sheepish. "My squad was assigned to cleaning duty in the towers and… well I heard that Kazekage-sama had been stopping by here these past few nights and… I kind of…" The genin bit her lip in embarrassment. "I was kind of curious about who was staying here…"

"I-I see," Hinata gave a nod, a bit of heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't quite understand what the girl meant about Gaara stopping by her quarters over the past few nights but she hoped the other kunoichi didn't have the wrong idea about her and Gaara's relationship. "W-Well I was just leaving so you could head on in if you would like. I'm sure Gaara-kun was just stopping by to make sure I was alright during my stay here." Hinata explained humbly.

"Oh, well okay then," Sari seemed to brighten at the elucidation, giving a friendly smile to her senior. "I guess I'll go clean things out then." She turned towards the door as Hinata gave a small wave, but then paused as she seemed to remember something. "And about that day…" She began with a rising blush, calling the attention of the Hyuuga once more. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on – "

"It's fine." Hinata gave a small reassuring smile, despite the strange emotion she felt blooming within her. Why did she feel so darkly towards this girl? She hadn't done anything that could possibly upset her.

Hinata shook the feeling before turning around once again, deciding it was about time she got out of the Sand Village.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Kazekage-sama…"

Gaara took in the sight of the female shinobi who he had once had minor affairs with.

She was also _not_ Hinata.

"Where is she?" He asked, without hesitation, without greeting. He didn't have time.

Sari seemed slightly started by the Kazekage's urgency. "Wh-Who?"

"Hinata," He pressed, "The girl who was staying here. Where is she? Have you seen her?"

Sari gave a quick nod, "Sh-She just left."

Gaara was already out the door, tuning in for a sense of her chakra signature as he treaded through the corridors of his bastion. He was moving in the direction of the village's valley gates, hoping that she was still on the path there.

He couldn't give up just yet.

He just might be the one to catch her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata gave one last glance at the valley gates of Sunagakure. She had spent nearly a week here but so much had changed in the short time that she had spent at the Kazekage tower. She sighed as a throng of memories bloomed to fruition, most of which were pleasant, others… not so much. Hinata turned back in the right direction, towards the dimming sand dunes of Sunagakure's borders. It was finally the end of her mission now.

_Konoha, I'm coming home..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	10. Chapter Neuf

_**A/N: I haven't edited this chapter since I originally wrote it but I can honestly say that I hate it. I wouldn't have posted it had it not been for the whole '100-review promise' thing but I'm too depressed to change it for the better. I'll try to get back in the game for the next one.**_

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER NEUF~**_

She watches the sand beneath her sandaled feet, one foot treading before the other as she walks.

It's the only way she keeps focused: on her path, on her goal, on her home. It's what keeps her mind from straying into the deserted lands around her, to the sun beaming down upon her fair skin, to the winds tossing grains of sand into the nooks of her clothing.

It's been a day she thinks... or hopes.

It means that she only has two more days back to Konoha, two more days back to home and the woodlands that surround it. She wonders if it's possible to taste dryness, considering the arid sensation on her tongue leaves a bitter flavor as she draws short breaths from the sweltering air.

Why is it that this journey back home seems twice as long as it had been on the original commute? This desert seems to stretch much farther than it had been a week ago, when she had simply been on her way to what she had thought was a low-ranked diplomatic mission. And though her current condition was much more exhausted than what it had been on the original route, it surely should _not_ have taken this long to tread through the barren desert.

She supposed this delay could be as a result of her walking instead of sprinting through the sand dunes. Without her cloak to shield her clothing, she felt that much more sweltered in her bulky lavender jacket and trousers. She could easily pass out if she didn't preserve what little energy she had left.

One step, two steps, one step, two steps…

She watched as the tops of her feet disappeared and reappeared over the rise of her bosom. With her head bent low to keep her bangs from clinging to her face, she let a hand drift to the canister at her side, uncovering it and glancing down at the modicum of water she had left in it. The sunlight reflected itself in the crystal clear liquid, making it sparkle and shimmer with the tempting allure of moisture. Hinata could feel her mouth wither at the sight of it, weighing the consequences of drinking it now or saving it for later, when she was truly in dire need of hydration. Sighing as she recovered the container, Hinata realized that the air around her seemed less thin that it had been some moments ago. It felt more nourished and full of oxygen, the kind you would get from fresh...

_greenery?_

The Hyuuga heiress paused midstep, taking in the sight of the few blades of grass sprouting from the darkening sand beneath her feet. She was finally treading on dirt, and more specifically, the thin patches of grass that grew from it. She looked up towards the expanse before her, where the patches became thicker and eventually led to the cluster of trees in the distance.

Without a moment's hesitation, she was sprinting; her current dehydration long forgotten as she ran towards the nearest tree and leapt atop its branches. With one flicker of her Byakugan, she was surveying ten kilometers in every direction, in search of her most substantial necessity at the moment: water.

It came in the form of a river trailing some kilometers northwest of her current position. Drinking off the last remnants of her canister, Hinata quickly made her way toward the body of water, appearing at the riverside some moments later.

She had to stop herself from outright diving into that effervescent stream, bubbling against the riverbank with a crisp and lively current. She knelt down along the border to refill her canister. The water tasted just as cool and refreshing as it looked, the heiress forgetting her in-bred manners as she gulped down the liquid with insatiable thirst. So overcome by the satisfying feel of hydration, Hinata failed to notice the movement of bodies through the trees.

"Ah! I knew it! I knew there was a river around here!" An orange and black-clad shinobi emerged from the foliage, pointing eagerly at the river. "Look, Sakura-chan!" He glanced back over his shoulder. "I told you I could find us water!"

The pink-haired kunoichi drifted out from the trees, a deadpan look on her face. "Big deal Naruto, anyone could – Hey wait a second," She paused with a squint of her eyes. "Is that... _Hinata?_"

The Hyuuga heiress, with wide and blinking pale eyes, stood up from her knelt position at the riverbank, watching as Naruto eagerly waved an arm in the air.

"HEEYYY~!" He called loudly over the sound of rushing water, waving both his arms now, as though the girl didn't possess more than superior vision. "HINATAA~! HEEYY~! HINA – OW!" Naruto held the back of his head.

"Would you quit yelling so much?!" Sakura held a fist in the air, glaring at the blond before shifting her attention to the other kunoichi. She gave a small wave in the air, ostensibly gesturing for the heiress to come over.

And Hinata, who was still in a somewhat stupefied state, let herself cross the surface of the water to join them.

"Hey," Sakura greeted with a smile once the Hyuuga had approached them. "I thought I sensed someone familiar earlier. What are you doing out here? Are you on a mission too?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded lightly, feeling slightly abashed for no particular reason. "I was just on my way back to the village."

"Us too." Sakura informed. "We were just stopping to rest for the night. You should come along with us." She offered casually. "The rest of our team is back there."

"Team?" Hinata questioned. From the last she's heard, Kakashi was still being hospitalized from that last incident with the Akatsuki.

"Oh, that's right," Sakura remembered. "You haven't met our new squad captain and member. This was our first mission together."

"Oh, I see," Hinata nodded meekly at the intel, keeping her eyes focused on the pink-haired kunoichi and not the blond in her peripheral vision. She didn't even want to meet eyes with him.

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Naruto chimed in on cue with a grin, completely unaware of Hinata's attempt to ignore him. "Sai's a bit of a weirdo though..." The bubbly blond simmered down to a thoughtful look. "And now that I think about it..." He squinted as he rubbed his chin with a pensive gaze. "That Yamato's kinda creepy too..."

Well accustomed to Naruto's slowly developed and slightly off-topic thoughts, Sakura pushed on. "Anyways..." She began with emphasis, drawing Hinata's attention once more. "We're just grabbing some water for tea." She informed, simultaneously moving towards the riverbank and filling up a large cloth-covered sack with water. Naruto followed suit, filling up his own canister. After the two had done their deed, Sakura continued to update Hinata on the current situation. She told the heiress of their plans to set up camp nearby for tonight. When Sakura had complained about how weary her team was, Hinata had felt compelled to ask what exactly their mission had been.

It was only seconds later that she regretted it, when the atmosphere suddenly darkened...

Emerald eyes drifted to the ground beneath their feet, a sorrowful arch appearing at the pink kunoichi's lips. "It was..." Sakura started lowly with downcast eyes, seeming to struggle for the right words to grasp, "A mission... a mission to..." The med-nin heard Naruto's fist slam against the tree behind her, bringing an abrupt halt to her statement and causing the leaves to tremble above them.

"It was... nothing." Sakura tried to brighten her tone as she met Hinata's worried gaze, giving the heiress a smile that was miles away from the sadness in her eyes.

A heavy tension kept silent reigning on the walk back to base.

* * *

"_Th-This_ is your campsite?" Hinata failed to keep the disbelief from her soft tone as she tilted her head skyward to gaze upon the large wooden cabin before them. "H-How did.."

"Yamato's a wood style user." Sakura informed casually as she walked passed the stunned Hyuuga, hopping onto the platform that lead into the house.

"Pretty cool eh, Hinata?" Naruto beamed as he walked past her as well, ostensibly recovered from his momentary relapse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Pale-eyes."

Hinata glanced behind her towards the end of the hallway, where the boy called 'Sai' was scribbling something in a notebook by the window sill.

Unsure of whether he was talking to her, considering his head was still bent low towards his book, Hinata chose to continue her walk towards the stairwell.

_Hmm, it seems that she doesn't respond to nicknames._ Sai scribbled a few more notes before shutting his book.

Feeling his gaze on her back, the heiress couldn't help her curiosity, glancing back once more towards him, this time meeting his dark and lifeless stare. "H-Hi." She offered kindly.

"Hello." He gave her a sudden and amiable smile as he stood up, walking towards her in the process. The closer he got towards her the more she took note of that that odd-but-strangely-perfect smile.

It seemed that everyone on Team Kakashi rather strange today. After an unceremonious introduction to Sai and Yamato before dinner, the meal had proceeded in a quiet and equally tense atmosphere. Hinata could only feel her curiosity reaching its peak, knowing full well that it had something to do with that mission that Sakura had avoided talking about earlier. She wanted to know what could cause such disparance among the typically bright Naruto and just as composed Sakura.

"You can ask me if you want."

_Huh? _Hinata felt herself blinking rapidly. _How did he know…_

"I can always tell when someone wants information." Sai spoke rather sagely, only adding to Hinata's current need for knowledge.

That chillingly kind smile of his had also yet to falter, adding to Hinata's current qualms. Why hadn't she heard of Sai until now? Did he recently migrate to the village or was he someone from Neji-nii's academic year?

"In any case," Sai proceeded in fill of Hinata's bemused silence. "If you're wondering about our last mission..." He took note of the sudden interest now reflected in pale eyes."I'm afraid I can't disclose that information." He turned in order to pass her and proceed down the stairwell.

"P-Please wait."

Sai halted in his descent, his face expressionless before turning to give what he hoped would be a slightly curious expression. "Yes?"

"U-Um…" Hinata began hesitantly. Considering her novelty to the bizarre mannerisms of Sai, she hadn't the slightest idea how he would answer. "C-Could you at least tell me what's bothering Naru - I mean, everyone?"

Sai hid the genuine smile tugging at his lips as he continued down the stairs. _It seems that women truly are predictable…_

Just about to take his silence as a refusal to respond, Hinata felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks when he paused at the foot of the stairwell, giving her a languid glance over her his shoulder. That odd smile from earlier was nowhere to be found and Sai gave a submitting sigh before choosing to answer.

"We came in contact with Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata felt her eyes widen marginally, an endless chain of questions and thoughts suddenly sprinting through her mind. She glanced back down at the empty bottom of the stairwell, wishing she could ask him more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The heiress awakes to the sound of crickets and rubs her eyes warily before sitting up from her futon. Lightly stepping pass a sleeping Sakura, she makes her way towards the backdoors of the cabin, wishing not only houses but indoor plumbing could be manifested through jutsu.

The air seemed chill through the fabric of her robe and Hinata brought her arms around herself as she made her way towards the woodlands out back. After tending to nature's call she brought her gaze upon the night sky, feeling disappointed at the sight of a dull moon. It seemed so much smaller in perspective now than it had been from beyond that balcony's view...

_His _balcony_._

The heiress took a deep breath as she tightened her arms around her body, staring down at the path before her as she led herself back in the cabin's direction. She supposed she had no reason to be referring to Gaara so vaguely. They both had ended things on good terms and she desired nothing more than to leave it at that, without recollection of more _dismal_ memories.

"_It could have been a piece of lint," The Kazakage started, "He should have cherished any gift given to him, especially one of adoration."_

Hinata paused midstep at the sudden flashback, recalling Gaara's bothered expression after telling him of her childhood 'rejection' from Naruto, or more so the blond's lack of concern for her silly homemade chocolates.

She had found herself so startled then, to see his ostensible defense on her behalf, against someone that he had taken such a profound interest in...

Hinata paused once again in her tread, realization gradually dawning upon her. She recalls a dream she'd once had in Suna, where Gaara had coldheartedly saved a false Naruto over her.

_His words meant nothing_, the Hyuuga tells herself, shaking his echoing voice from her mind. There should be no reason for the heat she feels at her cheeks or the way her heart beats to such a sorrowful rhythm.

And then there's Naruto and his behavior today… The heiress honestly hadn't thought his rumored mission to meet Sasori's spy would actually bring him in contact with Sasuke.

She brings her attention back to reality and the current scene around her, where she finds herself looking up towards a shadowed form beyond the trees, one that sits upon a rock with slumped shoulders and a spiked head. _Of course my feet would wander to him..._

"N-Naruto-kun?"

His shoulders rise shortly before returning to a steady level, letting her know of his deep intake of breath before he turns to look towards her; an affable grin at its usual place.

"Hinata."

Even with that cordial smile on his face and the way he shifts over to welcome her, she hears the sadness threading its way throughout his tone, darkening the sensation she already feels in her heart.

"I..." The kunoichi begins, about to explain her odd presence there as she hesitates before moving towards him, "I was just -"

"Me too", Naruto interrupts with a knowing look before she can finish. "Well I mean I already did... Now I'm just…" He glances back forward as though searching for the answer.

"M-Me too," Hinata responds meekly this time, cheeks tinted as she sits beside him.

Naruto eyes widen slightly at her response, wondering if she truly had been doing the same, just wallowing in negative thoughts as he had been doing all day. He disregards that notion immediately. What could Hinata possibly worry about? She had to have misunderstood him.

"So," He began casually, "How was that mission?"

The question had been asked to break the momentary silence, something that typically occurred between he and the heiress. Although usually she'd be tapping at her fingers by now while stumbling over words with reddened cheeks…

The blond looks over to find the Hyuuga with her eyes upon the sky, holding a look as distant as the stars themselves.

_How… was that mission? _She echoes him softly in her mind, staring at an ink black sky.

Hinata found herself incapable of answering such a question, something she found more bothersome than the pool of emotions currently dwelling in her chest. The answer should have been instant, simple, and yet… Here she sits, next to the boy she's loved all her life and she can't help but feel so despondent, as though being by his side just isn't good enough.

_"No, it's fine," Gaara was gazing deeply into her eyes. "I like it when you talk."_

Before the flashback had even ended her cheeks were enflamed, earning the curious stare of the kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with a blond brow raised, thinking his question hadn't seemed _that_ odd.

"I-I…" The heiress hadn't felt this sort of embarrassment in a while, finding herself unable to meet the blond's gaze. "I-It was… good."

"'Good', eh?" Naruto gave her a deadpanned look, thinking she couldn't seem any more suspicious. "So just what was that mission about anyway?"

Hinata was beginning to think the blush at her cheeks would never fade. _Just how am I supposed to answer that question?_

"I-I went to Suna…" She began quietly, "a-as a diplomat." The Hyuga supposed that was essentially the truth.

"The Sand huh? That's great." Naruto brightened mildly at the mention of the desert village. "How's Gaara?"

Hinata suddenly wished she were back in the cabin, still unconscious and not thinking about things she didn't want to think about, with a person she didn't want to think about. It was true that those things that Gaara had said still pained her but Naruto was someone that she could never stop loving, no matter how hard she tried. The blond had been carved so deep into her heart. Like a tragic scar that refuses to fade with time, Naruto had been the very model of her way as a kunoichi. Whether or not he even notices her humble existence on this planet, much less return the adoration and respect she holds for him, Naruto would always be someone who she could emulate.

But Gaara... Gaara was another story, one that she had already spent far too much time thinking about. He only left her feeling so confused about him, about everything that had happened.

"Hinata?"

The heiress blinks back to reality, where two bright blue eyes were way too close to her own, a bewildered look held in their gaze. She flinches at the sudden proximity, slipping off her edge of the boulder. Reflexes prompt her to regain her footing, pulling her torso forward to balance herself. Unfortunately, Naruto's newly honed reflexes were just as quick. He reaches out to grasp her as she pushes herself back upright, their faces colliding in the worst (best) of ways.

It was only a split second before impact that Naruto realized what would be the outcome of their collision.

He stares into two very large pale eyes with two soft lips pressed against his own. Those eyes dim slightly as the seconds pass and he can't help but mirror the action, feeling those supple lips soften further as she relaxes into the kiss, her body moving ever so slightly towards him. Her hand rises from the surface of the rock and drifts slowly towards his face. He feels the warmth of her hand as it pauses right before making contact with his cheek; But then those soft lips slowly begin to drift away from his own, prompting blue eyes to suddenly blink back open. She's already turned away from him.

"I-I'm so sorry." She starts to rise.

His hand shoots out to grab her own before she can run. She doesn't resist, taking her place back at the edge of the boulder with her back still facing him. He drifts his gaze back to the clearing before them, allowing crickets to fill the silence between them. He realizes he's still holding her hand but rather than letting go he slightly tightens it, prompting Hinata to glance at him over her shoulder. Her lavender eyes appear wistful and glossy, threatening to spill over with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto gives a sheepish smile, prompting scarlet to dust the Hyuuga's cheeks. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hands before gradually turning forward..

"Heh…" The blond gives a dry chuckle. "Wanna know something funny?" He asks casually moments later, reclining back on his arms to look upon the sky. "That was the first time today that I hadn't thought about him… that Sasuke-yarou…"

Hinata glances up at him, her expression inscrutable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Just make sure to turn in that mission report. Otherwise you're free to go."

Hinata felt a headache take rise as she recalled the Fifth's dismissal. It had only been less than an hour since she had gotten back to Konoha but she already felt the burdens of being a kunoichi weighing on her shoulders. As if being interrogated by Naruto last night hadn't been enough, now she had try and summarize her entire mission into a dignified report in two days, something she would of typically had prepared already but considering the circumstances, couldn't dare to attempt.

The heiress took in a slow soothing breath of crisp Konoha air, strolling lethargically in her home's direction and praying that her greeting to her father would be short. Why was it that everything that came to mind at the moment was something she didn't want to be thinking about?

The sound of a dog's barking came suddenly, too quick for her to prepare for the impact of Akamaru's body, or even quicker, the impact of his owner.

"Hinata!"

"You'll suffocate her again, Kiba."

"Oh, right." The Inuzuka stood, offering a hand to Hinata as Akamaru barked his greetings. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"I'm sorry," Hinata dusted lightly at her clothing with a bit of color at her cheeks. She reached down to give Akamaru a friendly scratch behind the ears.

Kiba harrumphed at her lack of explanation but decided not to pry… yet. "So are you busy right now? We were about to grab some barbecue."

Hinata knew what the outcome of that situation would be. It would only take Kiba a few minutes to realize something was wrong with her and she just knew he wouldn't quit until she told him everything. She wouldn't be surprised if Shino had already noticed despite her feigned composure. "I was just heading home… t-to get some rest."

"Oh... well I guess we'll just stop by later or something." Kiba turned to make his leave, Shino and Akamaru in tow.

"W-Wait," Hinata knew she couldn't avoid talking with him forever but today just had to pass with _some_ peace of mind. "I-I'm actually meeting with my father later."

Kiba paused to give her a look over his shoulder. "Some other time then." He gave a small wave, a half smile at his lips.

Feeling guilty at the ease of acceptance on his face, Hinata quickly turned the nearest corner.

The half smile at Kiba's lips fell short as he placed his hands in his pockets, staring pensively at some spot on the ground.

"I'm sure she has a reason to… Kiba."

The Inuzuka felt Akamaru nudging his thigh and he placed a had atop the canine's head, rubbing passively before glancing up towards Shino. "Yeah, I figured."

_Still_, Kiba thought wistfully, gazing back at the path that the heiress had taken. _Nothing's worse than being lied to by someone you love..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. Chapter Dix

**_A/N: Sorry I took so long. Life is very hectic and stressful for me right now. Writing this was very therapeutic and I hope you find it pleasing enough to share your opinion on it. I also need an editor for this. If you haven't noticed yet._**

_**For the Love of Naruto**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

_**~CHAPTER DIX~**_

_She sits lonesome by the seaside, watching as the day darkens to night. _

_The water appears both blue and crystal clear, shimmering and lively by the moonrise. The calm tide ebbs and flows, reaching for the tips of her toes and drowning them in the ocean's touch. It feels surprisingly warm, leaving a chilling loss as it retreats back from the shore. She stands before walking toward the water, the soles of her feet embedding soft sand that clings to her body, making her glance back towards the seaside where statues of sand lay untouched and slowly withering. As if sensing her hesitation, large waves crash along the shore, creating bouts of wind that cause the sand statues to crumble. Something in her heart sinks at the sight. She falls back into deep waters and sinks toward the ocean floor, sparking fire in the center of her being as she drowns in newfound bliss._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"To her room, obviously; And quit following me."

"Hinata-sama hasn't awoken yet. Don't infringe upon our property at this hour and dare to disturb the peace."

"_You're_ the only one disturbing the peace. Why don't you go back to your little topless training session?"

"Heed my last warning, Inuzuka. If you dare to open that -"

Hinata vaguely heard the sound of her door slide open, squinting against the soft morning light that shone through her window. She sat up from her futon and rubbed her eyes warily, realizing that the lovely argument she had heard in her sleep was in fact reality.

"Neji-nii, it's alright..." Her voice was tired and worn.

The elder Hyuuga took in the sight of his apparently still half asleep cousin. He had never entered her room this early in the morning so he had never seen her in such a disgruntled state. She appeared oddly small and childlike in her loose and light colored nightrobe, the hem of it slipping off her shoulder in a way that he could only describe as... nothing, nothing at all. Drifting his attention back to the very smug looking Inuzuka in the room, Neji couldn't help but feel a vein twitch at the side of his forehead.

"Hn," Was the vague harrumph he gave before disdainfully turning to leave.

Kiba turned towards her as the door slid shut, rubbing a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I just figured you'd still wanna come training with me and Akamaru."

The still weary Hyuga whisked the covers aside, revealing her highly barren legs and causing Kiba to awkwardly shift his gaze toward the door. "Well, uh… I'll just... meet you there… I guess."

Before the heiress could even voice her reply, the sound of her fusuma sliding shut quelled her unspoken words. She drifted her half-mooned gaze towards the windows once more, taking in the bright illumination of dawn and trying to erase what small vestiges of her dreams that remained.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Something was undoubtedly wrong.

It hadn't been that long since they'd last trained together and yet… dare he admit it…

She was outdoing him.

He wasn't sure if it was because he himself was so highly focused on why _she_ was so focused, but he couldn't recall a time when he had ever felt the need to be so on the defensive with her. Typically it was he and Akamaru who would interchange with Shino in dealing Hinata their trademark attacks. But oddly it was he who was trying to dodge her deadly palm strikes; and even more unfortunate, he was failing to miss quite a few of them, leaving several areas of his body paralytic and off balance.

The sound of Akamaru's whimper quickly drew him from his wandering thoughts, and he suddenly realized that his lapse in focus had left his partner in greater need to defend him.

Hinata paused in the midst of her endless palm strikes, hesitation clearly written on her face. He was sure if Kurenai hadn't practically drilled in the idea of maintaining purpose in sparring she would've been cradling Akamaru in her hands by now.

"Let's take a break" was the key phrase in bringing relief upon her face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Moments later, after Hinata had apologetically coddled Akamaru to borderline pampering, the two of them lay reclined on the warm welcoming fur of the canine. Gazing up towards the bright blue sky and soft white clouds wandering idly above them, Kiba thought if there was ever a better time to ask her about what's been going on, it would be now.

"How was your mission?"

The sudden tension that rose in the atmosphere caused Akamaru to lift his head to regard the scene, his eyes meeting that of his owner before letting out a huff of air and lying back down.

Clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed she was on edge.

"I-It went well."

Sometimes he was truly grateful for inability to lie properly.

"Liar." He replied calmly, his eyes still on the sky above them. They were best friends but that didn't exactly warrant his ability to have more 'intimate' discussions with her. They usually understood each other without having to go in depth with feelings and all that other crap. It was honestly the reason he liked her so much in the first place; that wasn't particularly his area of expertise.

"I just spoke with Kazekage…"

"I never really liked that guy." Kiba stated casually, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But then again I never really got to know him either..." He added lowly some seconds later. "You see a guy crush three ninja with a gourd full of sand and you just can't think of him as the buddy type, ya know?"

Receiving only silence in response, Kiba looked over to Hinata, who lay beneath the shade of the large tree above them, freckles of light playing softly along the scape of her face. Her lavender eyes were hidden beneath her lids, her face relaxed into a remarkably peaceful expression, one he hadn't seen on her face in quite a while. He could never have imagined a time when Hinata held secrets from him.

Had she confided in Gaara, he wonders?

That notion was too absurd to think true but he couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming jealousy towards the Kazekage. Why the hell had the mission even taken so long in the first place? Had he taken some sort of liking to his teammate and held her captive or something?

Akamaru raised his head once more, giving Kiba a look that clearly said, "Keep calm."

The bristled Inuzuka immediately obliged, taking a deep breath before lying back down, pondering how he'd sat up without realizing. Reclining back against the mitigating coat of his canine, Kiba turned on his side and faced the profile of Hinata. The image of Sleeping Beauty bloomed to fruition and he found his eyes wandering over her dormant form. Her chest rose and dipped softly with every rhythmic intake of breath and a gentle errant breeze shifted a lock of hair over her cheek. Without thought, he brushed away the view obstructing strand and let his fingers ghost over her cheek before retracting back to his side. He flipped over on his back again, telling himself to stop digging his own grave.

He knew damn well his feelings for her would never be reciprocated but the true issue was tolerating the bastard who'd try and take her away from him. He lived for moments like this, ensconced between the two people in his life who truly meant so much to him, who truly made him the happiest.

It was just these building walls between them, walls that he never thought he would ever encounter and that he was (microscopically) afraid to break down. He supposed suspecting Gaara of all people was a bit ridiculous, considering the guy seemed to be the only person on this planet he would never find capable of being in an actual relationship. Just the image of the of two together was too funny to think about but yet strangely disturbing to picture.

He supposed the waiting game was all he could play until his subtle prying was effective. For now, he'd just focus on trying not to touch her again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was late into the evening when Naruto slammed a hand down on his timer, impatiently waiting those dreadful three minutes until his precious ramen was ready.

Three minutes was just too much time to think if you asked him. His mind was just running on an endless cycle, from the recent mission and his inability to even challenge Sasuke in strength, to Sai and his subtle ways of trying to befriend him, to Sakura being harmed from his partial Kyuubi transformation, to the new training regimen with Kakashi, to the loosening seal on his body, and his most recent nightmare from this morning, where he'd actually allowed himself to be fully taken over.

Three minutes was just far too long in his opinion. When your thoughts are moving faster than Orochimaru and you yourself have no control over them, you can't help but feel helpless and weak, even with an overwhelming power in your conscious.

Naruto looked forlorn as he stepped out onto his balcony, telling himself to have hope despite the circumstances. It was unfortunate how inspiring others came naturally but doing it for himself took thrice the effort.

He could still hear the ticking of his timer from the kitchen as he stared up at the evening sky. The deep shade of purple enveloping a new moon reminded him of that kiss from a few nights ago when Hinata had wandered to him in the forest. To be honest, he really hadn't thought much of it, considering the amount of other things he's been juggling in his mind; and the fact that it hadn't been his first accidental kiss (the better of the two he might add). He could only be grateful for that momentary distraction.

_DING!_

Using ninja speed to to reach his ramen, Naruto was back on his balcony seconds later, eager to chow down and feeling as lonesome as usual. He was glad he'd gotten to visit Kakashi with Sakura and Sai today, then had free barbecue with Team 10 for lunch. Sakura had probably planned things for the purpose of distracting him, considering how much she'd told him to stop giving her guilty looks, and that her injuries were more than fully healed by now. It didn't console him in the slightest honestly. That momentary fear of being out of control of your own body is just too overwhelming to handle.

A form moving on the streets below him caught his attention and he easily recognized the back view of Hinata. Leave it to her to stop his negative train of thought again. As if sensing his gaze, she suddenly turned and made direct eye contact with him, her pale eyes looking moony in reflection of the sky. It momentarily startled him, causing a quick tremor through his body, shaky enough to make a bit of soup spill onto his hand. In an ungraceful chain reaction, the heat caused him to give a yelp, the entire cup being released to gravity as it collided with the floor of his balcony, splattering its contents all over his pants.

"I-I'm so sorry."

He hadn't even noticed her leap atop his balcony. She quickly reached to pick up the mess from the floor, collecting noodles back into his empty styrofoam cup.

"It's alright." Naruto assured as he bent down to her current level. The Hyuuga was too focused on cleaning up the mess to hear him and he reached out grasp her now slightly moist hands. She looked up instantly and met his gaze, her face suddenly crimson as she instantly stood up and away from him.

She'd honestly been hoping to avoid this encounter so soon. The memory of their last kiss was still a bit fresh in her mind and she was still feeling rather bizarre about her inability to faint in front of him like she used to. She supposed her constant rumination was the source of her vigilance but it had only been nearly two weeks ago that Naruto had even gotten back from his trip, and she had surely been perfectly capable then.

To think that now not fainting in front of him was a problem. She sighed audibly and Naruto, who had simply been watching her for the last few seconds, wandered off inside his balcony.

She supposed this was her chance to make a quick retreat and turned to leave before he would notice.

"Hey!" He called indignantly, in a voice loud enough to wake the neighbors. She turned midstep to glance back at him, her visage appearing slightly alarmed by his tenor.

Naruto was currently in nothing but his boxers, his finger pointed directly at her with another hand at his hip. "So you think you can just make me spill my ramen and run off like that?"

Hinata was beginning to doubt her earlier sentiments about being unable to faint in front of him, seeing as how her vision was suddenly fading from her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey don't think I won't know if you're pretending to be asleep…"

_Poke._

"Or maybe not."

Hinata let her eyes flutter open, taking in the bright light of a desk lamp and the sight of Naruto laying idly beside her. She instantly sat up with a pounding heart and flushed cheeks, recalling the recent happenings and quickly moving to get up and out the scene as quickly as possible.

She was tripping over both her words and miscellaneous objects as she tried to make her way to the door. "I-I'm sorry for s-staying so -"

"Quit trying to run off, will ya?" Naruto was standing in front of his door.

"Yeah what's the rush?" The one that was on the bed kindly added.

"Damn I'm almost out of ramen and I was saving that one for a day like this." She looked over to the kitchen where a third was checking every cupboard he could find, groaning when he pulled out a basket from the fridge. "This is all that's left in there."

"Ugh, leave it to Sakura to give me nothing but that healthy crap." The one on the bed sat up in ire.

"It's not like any of us can cook it anyway." The one in front of the door strolled over. "But wait,"

Comically on cue, all three simultaneously turned to look at the only female in the room, giving a knowing smirk in turn.

And the heiress could hear her heart beating at this point, not knowing what to do or even think in this sort of situation.

"I-I can cook." She heard herself go on autopilot, drifting to the basket and focusing solely on the new task she was given.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Moments later, a hotpot was brewing and bubbling on a low table. A mouthwatering Naruto was watching it like a stalker on the prowl, the scent of the broth so rich he could almost taste it.

"S-So uh…" He let his hungry gaze drift over to Hinata, who was cleaning up the mess that she had left in the kitchen. "How long until -"

"It's ready." She calmly answered, so focused on cleaning that she seemed to be drifting to every section of his apartment, picking up this and that until she was just dusting without purpose.

"Ah!" The sound of Naruto's tongue-burning cry called her attention, waking her from her momentary trance and reminding her of the current circumstances.

"I-I'll be going," She had her hand on the knob when she suddenly felt Naruto behind her. Turning to face him with a curious look, Hinata took a step back when she realized his current proximity. Her back hit the door more forcefully than intended and she felt her stomach dip in sudden premonition.

Naruto's expression was determined and she briefly wondered what was going through his mind, or better yet, what was even happening at the moment.

"Do you wanna kiss?"

Blinking dumbly at her ability to daydream at a time like this, Hinata weakly brought a hand to her forehead, trying to still her oncoming dizziness. Her body felt so heated.

"Hey you alright?" Naruto, with his unfortunate inability to assess situations like this, leaned in closer and grabbed her shoulders in order to regain her attention.

Hinata felt her knees buckling under and Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her torso, trying to lift her upwards against the door and using his body to press her against it.

"Hey don't fall asleep again! Geez how often do you get rest?"

Dimly registering his statement, Hinata couldn't help but give a small giggle at the fact that he had been thinking she was tired all this time.

Naruto watched the slightly unconscious Hyuuga in his arms, wondering if her lack of sleep had made her delusional. Either way that was probably the first time he'd heard her laugh since he'd gotten back. The sound of it was strangely uplifting.

"Hey," Naruto called again, in a tone much softer this time.

Hinata brought her pale gaze to his cerulean eyes, finding a foreign look reflected in them. It was like a dim light at the end of a tunnel, one that she felt could grow if she could only look a bit deeper. But before she could even make an attempt to do so, he slowly sealed them from her, his face moving closer to her own until his lips were brushing over her cheek. She stilled at the touch, her mind and body now fully aware as she felt every bit of his form that was currently sealing her to the door. His breath felt warm as he spoke softly against her skin, his lips drifting closer to her own as he did so.

"Can we... kiss again?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
